The Sunrise
by GigglyGirl94
Summary: Renesmee and Edward Cullen move to Forks, Washington going to Forks High School.Drama. Mean girls. Love triangles. Parties. Epic sleepovers, Ness starts falling for a boy and everything gets turned upside down. Humor,friendship and everything. All human.
1. Chapter 1: Promise me?

**Sunrise.**

Chapter 1 Promise me.

"Alright Renesmee, you can do this." I chanted to myself, while looking in the mirror. "You got this in the bag!"

I was looking myself in the mirror for self-reassurance. I don't know why I was chanting to myself in my pink-tiled bathroom on a Saturday night. We have been in Forks, Washington for a week now. Some boxes still filled my room and some of the rooms around the house. My mother, Esme, didn't know what she wanted to do just yet. Living off of delivery foods or take-outs my dad, Carlisle, brought on his way home from work. I sure did miss home cooked meals from Esme.

My twin brother, Edward, was staying down the hall from me and I could hear his music blasting. We might be twins, but sometimes we were really different. Technically he was older by, like, maybe, two minutes. He really did take that to his advantage. I hated it when he did that. He had the same colored bright emerald green eyes and the copper hair, just like me. Our mother, Esme, had the caramel colored hair and dark eyes and Carlisle had blonde hair. We don't know where our coppered hair came from, but its nice having someone there for me. Meaning, Edward.

"Why are you talking to yourself?" I bite my tongue to hold back a loud scream as Edward, literally, came out of nowhere to stand at my bathroom entrance.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?" I snapped at him.

He rolled his eyes and smiled, "Until _all_ of your stuff is packed…this is a free roaming house."

That night at dinner it was silent. We were all sitting around the big oval mahoney table eating Chinese food out the box. Edward was scorching down his food while Esme was staring at him shaking her head. Carlisle was checking his phone every now and then and I was just sitting there picking at my food.

We weren't usually a quiet family—but since we moved from Chicago we have been a bit distant from each other. I think it's just because of the new house and environment. Edward and I were really close. So close that no sibling should be as close as us. Carlisle thinks it is unhealthy for me to be so dependent on Edward, but I can't really help myself. Esme thinks it is nice that Edward and are close and can always count on each other. We are a pretty close knit family and nothing can break us.

"So," Carlisle began, trying to break the silence. "school starts, for you guys, on Monday."

"That's two days." Edward stated.

"Thank you Mr. Obvious." I rolled my eyes, stuffing some fried rice in my mouth.

"Shut it, Ness."

"Make me." I shot back at him, smiling.

He reached and grabbed a handful of shrimp fried rice off of his plate. He was just about to throw it at me but Esme's voice intercepted his plan, "That is enough. No food fights in this house. Food fights equal punishment. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Edward and I said at the same time in the same exact tone. Esme smiled and started drinking her red wine.

Carlisle cleared his throat and smiled, "Forks High School. You can either ride the bus…or drive your own car."

"I want a car!" I immediately said, dropping my fork. "Edward has his Volvo. I don't want to be riding with him my entire life."

"Feeling is mutual, Sister." Edward scoffed, leaning back in his chair. I kicked it and he fell backwards and hit the ground. He stood up immediately and just smiled. I gulped. Shit.

"Renesmee, dishes." Esme said in a stern voice. "Edward go finish unpacking the boxes in the living room."

Before Edward and I could leave Carlisle's voice stopped us, "I already bought your school supplies. They are upstairs in my office. We can wait to go school shopping. School starts at seven."

I sighed and started picking up the dishes off the dining table. High school. Great. I didn't want to go to this high school. I wanted to go to the high school back in Chicago. Red High School, home of the Bulls; where I had friends and practically a life. Not saying I was popular or anything. But I wasn't an outcast either. Edward and I were pretty cool back in my hometown. But hopefully, in this town, we would have a different set of friends. Since we always hang out with each other we would have the same friends. I loved my brother and all, but I have to have my own life right? But I will always depend on him.

"Nessie?" My mother voice came from behind me. I was standing at the kitchen sink doing the dishes that were made tonight and putting away the ones that were boxes. When I didn't say anything she came to stand beside me and continued, "I know school is tomorrow. I am sure you will do fine, but…"

Ah, Esme was always the worrier. "Don't worry about it Mom, if you want me to watch out for Edward all you have to do is ask."

She chuckled and grabbed a wet dish out of my hand and started to dry it. "No. That's not it."

"Then what is it?" I finally got a look at her face and it was…sad? Worried? It was some type of emotion I just couldn't make out.

"This school is completely different from Red, Sweetheart." I opened my mouth to say something but she just shook her head, "It's smaller and…just be careful. I have met some of these girls and they are nice. But, still, you just have to watch your back."

"Got it." I mumbled, looking down at my soapy hands.

"I am being serious, Renesmee." God. She just had to use my full first name. If she does that you are either in trouble or she wants you to be serious. Just like this case.

Esme was the good type of mother. She was the laid back type of mom that didn't get up in your business. The only time you can call her by her first name is when you are mad at her. She told us "I can take a hint." And that was it. I loved my mom and everyone else did too. It wasn't hard to fall in love with her. Long as you had good manners and didn't do anything bad, you are on her good side and you are clear to go. She never has a frown on her face and when she does you immediately want to comfort her and just cuddle up next to her. She is your ear if you just want to talk to someone. Best mom ever. I see why Carlisle fell in love with her.

"I know Mom." I smiled, reassuringly at her. "I will be careful. I am guessing Dad is having the same conversation with Edward?"

She just smiled and shrugged her delicate shoulders, "About boyfriends…"

I groaned. "Mom…please.."

"I know. I am not going to pry. But…if you have a boyfriend, before your first date I want to meet him. Officially." I shook my head.

"What if we don't make it past the first date? Usually guys tend to go away from me when—"She gave me a glare and I giggled and smiled, "not because of Edward, but because I don't give them what they want."

"Good. Save it." She patted my back, softly. "Remember I love you and Edward."

"We know." She gave me a soft kiss on my forehead before walking out of the kitchen.

I shook my head and let the rest of the dirty water out of the sink. I grabbed the wet rag and started wiping down things humming to myself. I couldn't wait until I get my guitar and the piano comes in. It was suppose to be here this weekend, but they had to ship if all the way from Italy. Pretty cool, huh? We were going to get two pianos but Carlisle said that it was just a waste of space in the living room. I was actually thinking about having it in my room over in the corner. I have nothing to put of there, but Carlisle won't budge. So the black piano that we ordered is going in the living room.

I walked past the large den into the living room to see Edward sitting on the floor sorting out glasses that belong on the TV stand. He had it from different shapes and sizes. He was such an organizing freak.

"Are you nervous?" He asked me as I sat down on the white couch.

"Nope, now about you?" I pulled my legs up and wrapped my arms around my knees. He smiled at me and I put my chin on my knees.

"Don't worry about a thing." He assured me. I could only smile a little bit. "Seriously, don't. We did well in Chicago…we can do well here."

"Talking to me or yourself there Ed?" He flicked me off for using his nickname that he hates so much.

He stuck his tongue out at me and rolled his eyes, "Both of us."

Edward might have had friends back in Chicago, but he still got into fights. His temper gets the best of him. I have a temper too, but I keep mine under complete control. I only turn into a bitch when necessary and Edward just unleashes his asshole-ness whenever that button is clicked. Trust me…that button is clicked all the time. Whether it is me, Esme or Carlisle; sometimes even Grandma Elizabeth and Grandpa Edward.

"I am sure you will do fine." I sighed and leaned back against the sofa.

"Remember that twin telepathy thing that happened last year?" He asked me after a few seconds of silence.

Yeah. I remember. Edward was getting jumped and it felt like I was getting jumped. _I_ didn't get hurt, but he sure did. I just felt what he was feeling and it didn't feel so good. He tried to control his anger more but that didn't work out so great. He still got into fights…but he learned how to fight better so that other guy could barely touch him. I am proud of him but it didn't make Esme and Carlisle proud when they had to go pick him up from the police station and he was covered in bruises with a few broken ribs. And enter the counseling…  
"Yeah, we will know if something happens to either of us." He nodded. I didn't know if he was trying to assure himself or me, but I just smiled back.

I basically rolled off the couch and crawled over to him, snuggling into his side. "Will you chill out? School hasn't even started yet and you are acting like a little girl."

"Shut up. I am trying to have a moment with you and you are ruining it." He said as he placed the glass vase he had in his hand down. Wrapping an arm around my shoulders he said, "Are you going to interrupt our moment?"

"I will be quiet." I chuckled and looked up at him from under my eye lashes.

"You won't will you?" His lips pressed into a thin line, his eyes were dancing with amusement.

"Nope."

"Well, I just want to say I will always be here for you. No matter what." His face straightened out as he looked down at me.

"I know, Edward, I know." I sighed and moved out of his embrace. "Same for me…okay? No fights. Promise me."

"Unless they do something, right?" He asked with hope in his eyes.

"Not even that." I shook my head, my hair hitting Edward in the face.

He grabbed my hair and flipped it over my shoulder with a grim look on his face, "I promise."

"I'll take what I can get." I said as I stood up, "Because that doesn't sound like a good promise."

"Dear oh mighty Renesmee Carlie Cullen, I promise not to get into any fights." He laughed getting on his knees, bowing down to me.

"Good, little peasant. Now, finish putting this stuff up!" I stomped my foot and hit him on the top of his head.


	2. Chapter 2: Hi, my name is

Chapter 2: Hi, My name is….

Sunday wasn't very eventful. We just unpacked and ate out. Edward and I talked a lot more and I guess that the family is getting back to its old ways. Laughs, smiles and pranks pulled on each other. Carlisle took off a week of work to help us through our first week of school. In Edward's case—I think—it was to watch over him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Mom was just as ecstatic as Dad and it was and it was making me feel dizzy.

Esme and I went shopping while Carlisle and Edward went to the dealer ship in Seattle to get me a car. I couldn't wait! They said I couldn't pick out my own car because it was going to be a surprise. Even if they bought me an ugly car, I would still be grateful that I have a car. I am not a spoiled brat…sometimes. When Esme and I went to the only mall in Port Angeles (she didn't want to go to Seattle just in case we see Carlisle and Edward) I was nervous. I didn't know why, but for some reason I didn't want anyone to see me that would be going to my school.

I guess I wanted it to be a surprise for people to see me and Edward…but I doubt that was going to happen. People did stare as we walked passed them. Whispering things that I didn't really want to hear. It was already weird being out of my element but to have people staring at you everywhere you go…didn't settle too much with my stomach.

I told Esme I had to go to the bathroom and she told me she would be in _Pacsun_ getting me some jackets and jeans. As soon as I was out of Esme's sight I took off running towards the bathroom. I had no idea where I was going, but I just had to release some of the tears I have been holding back since I got into this small…deserted…staring people town.

Five, running, minutes later I found the bathroom. It was on the other side of the mall. I almost laughed at myself because….the mall is so small! No one could ever get lost in this small mall. All you have to do is stand up on a table and look around and there you found your son or daughter.

I stormed into the bathroom stall and broke down crying before I could even lock it. I missed my old home. I can't even keep in contact with people because I don't have a cellphone. Edward thought it would be funny if he threw my cellphone in the pool. Well…it wasn't funny. It was funny when he got his taken away, but like, a week later he got it back. But it turned out to be missing a couple days later. Hm, I wonder who did that.

"Excuse me miss…are you okay?" A voice on the other side of the stall asked me.

"Yeah." My stupid voice betrayed me by cracking.

"Are you sure? I mean I could—"

I interrupted the person by laughing a humorless laugh, "No. It's okay. I'm fine really. Pmsing. That's all."

"You can't blame everything on pmsing, you know." The lady on the other side laughed.

"Oh yes I can!" I told her.

She was giggling again and I could see her dainty little black flats from underneath the door. "I tried. But my boyfriend says that it doesn't work with him."

Boyfriend? That means….oh crap. "Oh, well, that's nice." I didn't want to be rude so I pushed open the door while I was still sitting on the ground. Behind the door was a girl, probably not older than me. She had short black spikey hair and light brown eyes. She was really pretty and I felt a shot of my self-esteem go down.

"I'm Alice. Alice Brandon." She didn't shake my hand. She just sat down beside with a smile still planted on her face.

"Renesmee Cullen." I couldn't smile and I felt like I was still being rude. I was just staring. She didn't seem to mind though.

"Oh. You are the new girl that is starting school tomorrow." She asked. Now it was her turn to be rude because she started staring me up and down. "Nice style. I knew you wouldn't be all emo and stuff. Jessica doesn't know what she is talking about."

I felt offended and I stuck my chin out, looking her directly in the eye. "Well, I'm not."

"Whoa," She held her hands up in mock surrender. Her brown eyes were wide with innocence. "It wasn't me. It was some girl at school. But don't worry. I defended you and it looks like you did me some justice of not looking like an idiot."

"Well…thanks. My brother and I really appreciate it." I answered looking down at my hands.

"Brother?" She raised an eyebrow at me, honestly confused.

"My….twin…" I spoke slowly as if I was speaking to a toddler.

"Oh. I didn't know that." She seemed to be deep in thought, but before she could say anything Esme rushed through the door, her hair frantic, her eyes wild.

"Renesmee!" She screamed, throwing herself at me. I stood up and met her half way. She wrapped her arms around me and started sobbing in my ear. Oops.

"Mom….what's wrong?" I whispered into her hair.

"I was looking everywhere for you! I didn't know where the bathroom was! I thought…" She continued to ramble on and I just looked at Alice who had a small smile on her lips. She was straightening out the white dress she was wearing.

"Uh, Mom…" I interrupted whatever she was about to say and nodded my head towards Alice. "This is Alice Brandon. She goes to Forks High."

"Oh, hi, dearie." Esme let me go, but kept my hand. "I'm Esme Cullen."

"Nice to meet you too." Alice smiled, shyly at Esme. "I better get going. My friends are probably wondering where I am. Nice to meet you Renesmee."

I am actually surprised for three reasons. One was that Alice Brandon was actually nice, maybe all Forks High girls are just like her. Two, she got my name right! I mean I know it's hard and all…but still, I am happy she had it right. Maybe that was a good sign. Three, I was actually excited to go to school tomorrow.

When I got home I immediately went to Edward's room. It was on the third floor (like mine) at the end of the hallway. He was on his laptop doing who-knows-what when I walked in. He seemed surprised to find me there as I sat down on his leather couch that was next to his desk. Before he could say anything I went over everything that had happened today. He listened quietly as he was typing away at his computer. I wasn't really curious enough to figure out what he was doing.

When I finished the story we just sat in silence. He seemed to be thinking about stuff and I had to let him think or he would get aggravated because he didn't finish his train of thought. I used to do it for fun, until he threw my apple laptop down the stairs. I didn't talk to him for about a month. He didn't seem to mind either—but he was grateful I started talking to him again.

I didn't know what to do anymore. I was starting to like Forks, probably because of the girl, Alice, from the mall. But I barely knew her. I had one best friend, Ashley, from Chicago. We did everything together and Alice kind of reminded me of her. Just barely. No one can ever replace Ashley. She was always happy about something. Ever since I moved away I haven't talked to Ashley in forever. What kind of best friend is that? We always talked about things.

"So," Edward's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Was she nice?"

"No Edward." I covered my mouth to muffle a giggle. "She has a boyfriend. Down boy."

"I wasn't going to ask that." He snapped back at me, immediately. I flinched. "You know that…"  
"Yes, I know." I looked down at my hands in my lap. "Sorry."

I didn't mean to bring up the subject. I wasn't even really thinking about it until he said something. He had a hard time dealing with dating people. Especially after Tanya Denali; she broke his heart and basically left him dying with loneliness. He didn't touch his computer for weeks and I was starting to get depressed. Esme and Carlisle sent him off to our Aunt's house. Everyone at Red High thought he got sent away because he tried to kill himself. That pissed me off.

I remember going up to Tanya and her army of skanks and punching her dead in the face. Feeling Edward's pain drove me insane, even if he was far away. Of course her army of skanks tried to jump me, but I was stronger and beat them all. No one really messed with me after that. I made a lot of new friends—I think because they didn't want to get beat up. I got grounded of course and charges pressed against me. Tanya Denali never talked to me again. Just sending death glares from across the room and all, but never got close enough so I could hear her breathing.

"Edward," I spoke softly "You are going to have to get…"

"I know." He whispered, turning around in his chair to look at me. "Next subject, please."

I thought for a moment before asking, "Find anything fun in this town?"

"There's a Reservation. It has a beautiful beach, we should go there sometime." I smiled. Yes, a beach…which meant tanning. "No, you can't tan. There isn't enough sunlight in this dreaded town."

"That is the only part that sucks." I mumbled.

There was a small knock at Edward's door and Esme walked in without Edward saying anything. I guess she knew what he would say, so no need to ask for permission for real.

"Dinner is ready you guys." She smiled at us before closing the door quietly behind her.

"Race you." Edward didn't even finish his sentence because he was out his door while I was stumbling to get off the couch.

I ran down the hallway right after Edward trying to keep my balance because of the hardwood floors. If anyone has learned is that hardwood floors and clean socks don't go too well. Edward was stumbling down the first set of stairs and I was right on his heel. He was laughing and I couldn't keep from smiling. My cheeks started to hurt and I was already out of breath.

We hit the second floor and Edward made his way to the second set of stairs. I stared after him. I was never going to make it. There were a lot of stairs. I looked beside me and smiled as the balcony that overlooked the living room was right in front of me. I already wasted enough time so I ran straight towards it and jumped over the rail. Oh my God, I didn't even realize how high the balcony was. I tried aiming myself towards the white couch and barely made it.

I still tumbled off the couch and landed upside down as Edward came in from the kitchen with a piece of bread in his hand. He leaned, cockily, against the kitchen entrance and smiled at me.

"Oh you go to—"

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, if you finish that sentence…" Esme warned me from the kitchen.

"What? I was just going to say he has to help me off the floor." I said to her, with an innocent smile on my face.

"My hands are full." Edward held up the hand that had the bread.

"What about your other hand?"

"I left it in my room. Want me to go get it for you?"

"Edward, f—"

"Renesmee!" Esme yelled again, "Get in this kitchen."

I awkwardly got myself off the couch and the floor straightening out my jeans and shirt before walking into the kitchen. The table was set with two candles lighting the middle. Carlisle sat at the head of the table with a large smile on his face. Why didn't he say anything?

"Renesmee, you need to watch your language in this house." Spoke too soon. "And outside of this house too."

"Yes sir." I mumbled, taking a seat next to him.

Esme took the seat at the other end of the table—across from Carlisle—and Edward took a seat in front of my with a crooked smile on his face. I scowled at him and reached forward to pour me some water in my glass cup. Edward did the same but his smile only grew larger.

"Mom?" I turned in my seat to look at her; she looked up and stared at me curiously. "Would you like some water?"

"Of course she wouldn't." Edward answered for her. "Water is good for you Ness."

"Nope. I don't want water. I think I will have some of this juice." I smiled at him. I gave him the look that said what-did-you-do-to-this-water.

"Nothing." He answered. Sometimes it is awesome having a twin.

"Are you guys ready for school?" Carlisle asked us.

"Depends." I said while Edward said, "Maybe."

"What does it depend on Renesmee?" Esme asked from across the table.

Here comes the parenting. Carlisle was a good father—he tries his best and I respect that. He is never really there for us because he is always working but when he is there, he makes up for lost times. Edward and I don't really care, long as he doesn't leave us or Esme. But that hasn't happened since they have been together for a really long time. I don't really want to know what they do when we are not around, but when they are around each other they are as happy as can be.

Once when I was a little girl I fell off of a swing. Carlisle came running—all the way from across the park, might I add—to check to see if I was okay. I didn't have any scratches or anything and he still gave me a Dora Band-Aid. That showed he was the best father ever.

"If we get accepted." I replied back to him, with a grim smile.

"It doesn't matter about getting accepted, "Carlisle started but Edward and I cut him off.

"But it matters about the grades and getting accepted into college."

Carlisle always told us that. When Edward came home complaining that he didn't have any friends in school he told us that quote and sticks by it. I have no idea who said it, but if I ever meet that person….he or she is going _down._

Carlisle smiled proudly at us, "I met the Chief of Police. Scary man, he is."

"Really?" Esme asked as she dabbed a napkin at her lips. "Renesmee met someone too."

Edward and Carlisle looked back and forth between Esme's sweet smile and my glare. "Edward I already told you about it."

"Oh yeah." He turned to Carlisle and shrugged. "It was some girl from school."

"Oh that's good Baby!" Carlisle clapped his hands, "Now you don't have to worry about not making friends the first day."

"But you just said—"

"I know what I just said." He blinked at me, "I still don't want my daughter to have to go through not having friends. You are only a junior once."

"Is my car here?" I asked, excitedly.

"Yeah, but you don't get to see it until tomorrow morning." Edward said, smugly.

"Shut it, Cullen." I playfully glared at him and turned to smile a sweet, innocent smile at Carlisle "Can I see it now Daddy? Please…"

"Oh, Carlisle." Esme sighed as she took in my tortured face expression "Let her see it."

"It has to be a surprise! It's not fair." Edward dropped his fork to point at me.

"Oh stop being a baby. You have your car. You even got to drive it over here." I said to him, trying to contain my laughter at his fit.

"You really want to see it?" Carlisle asked me; I nodded my head. "Then you can wait until tomorrow."

I sat back in my chair and crossed my arms. "Stop pouting Renesmee. You can wait a few more hours just too see your car.

"Hi, my name is Edward and I am a loser!" I pointed at him as he laughed.

"Hi, my name is Renesmee and I, like, love, like, dollies!" Edward pretended to flip his hair back. Carlisle and Esme were trying to hide their laughs. They were failing….epically.

"Hi, my name is Esme and I have a collection of hair ties upstairs." Carlisle said once he tried to calm down his laughter. Esme threw a napkin at him and he dodged it easily.

"I'm Carlisle and I fart in my sleep."

After Esme said that a new wave of laughter over took us. This is what I like about my family. No matter how much we fight (which is barely) we still laugh and talk about anything. While Esme was still laughing she started gathering up the plates and putting them in the sink. Carlisle's shoulders were still shaking with laughter as he helped her.

My stomach started to hurt so I had to calm down my laughter. Edward would stay quiet for, like, a second and then he would start laughing again.

"Alright, upstairs for bed. Shower, brush your teeth and close your eyes." Esme told us as she came back to the table for new dishes.

Edward and I kissed our parents goodnight and started making our way up the stairs. He was taking two at a time while I was taking my sweet time. I don't know where my enthusiasm had gone because now I felt all depressed. I felt happy earlier…what happened to it? I think because we are less than a couple of hours away from being at a school that we would attend for another year.

Meeting new people. Making new friends, enemies and everything in between. I don't like having people dislike me. But if I have to have the haters all up on my junk to move on in life, then I will have to have enemies. I just hope that I don't have to deal with another Tanya. If I don't then I shall be a happy camper.

After taking a shower, brushing my teeth and hair I crawled into my pink sheets and curled up. I didn't go to sleep right away. I hate it when you are just lying there a whole bunch of thoughts comes flowing through your mind like they are racing to get to the other side. But the thing is…there were no thoughts going through my head. Just empty little bubbles that kept popping on the other side. I sound so crazy right now, but, everyone has gone through it and you can't really say anything.

I had finally fallen asleep when I started thinking about puppies and butterflies. Don't as why, just know that my dream was peaceful and I sleep like a baby.

_**Next chapter…first day of school.**_

_**Sorry if it is taking a long time to get to the point…but I like spreading it out like this. And it is how I am seeing it in my head. I don't like stories that just jump right into it. Give it time and let it flow :D.**_

_**REVIEWS would be nice. **_

_**-G.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Already Labeled

Chapter 3: Black and Rayne.

I woke up Monday morning with shaky legs and arms. I didn't know what to do with myself. I was running around the house, trying to make sure that I had everything in order. Too bad it was about four in the morning. I don't know why I woke up so early in the morning. But when I just laid there in bed…I just couldn't go back to sleep. My stomach was filled with butterflies and I felt all weird and giddy. I was debating whether or not to wake Edward up just so that I won't feel lonely. But he is really grumpy when he is woken up early if he should be sleeping. I really don't want to deal with a grumpy Edward on the first day of school.

I brushed my teeth, twice. Took a shower, three times. Straightened my hair…four times. Now it wasn't even naturally curly (I was kind of happy about it.) I had to stop brushing it after the fifth time because it started to stick to my face from the static. I have no idea why I am so happy about the first day of school. Who gets excited about their first day of school? Obviously no ordinary kid. I stood in front of my closet for about thirty minutes before deciding on just a pink popover hoodie and a pair of dark jeans and some gray ugg boots. It was cold enough for boots right?

I had checked my book bag…twice to make sure all of my supplies were in there. I even checked Edward's. I had to tip-toe around the house careful not to wake anyone up. I never really saw my mom before without some type of thing on her face and according to Edward it wasn't a pretty sight. But I don't believe him. Esme is gorgeous. I checked my outfit again in the mirror that stood at the end of the hallway. Just making sure I didn't have anything on my face or clothes after I had devoured three bowls of cereal.

It was around six-thirty when I heard alarms going off and people grumbling as they got out of bed. I was sitting at my desk in my room looking through an old yearbook of mine from Chicago. I almost cried seeing all of my old friends. Well, I guess it is time to make new friends…considering that I am going to a new school. I can't be a complete loser.

"Oh." I spun around in my chair to see Esme standing at my door with a coffee cup in her hand. "Good to see you're up and ready. Edward was difficult, but he is up."

"I already ate."

"Okay sweetheart. After your father gets dressed you can see your car."

She just smiled at me once more before turning and closing the door behind her. I sighed and laid my head down on my desk. Here come the butterflies again. I had just gotten rid of them and now they are coming back. I looked at my hands and they were shaking. How were they shaking and I wasn't even at school yet?

What if they didn't like me? What if they were mean girls? What if they had cliques? How and where was I going to fit in? I am sure Alice Brandon was part of the popular clique just from the way she looked. Pretty, smiles all the time, caring (even though some popular girls aren't caring at all). She was probably going to ignore me when we I got school. I have been in high school for a while and _now _i want to start worrying about these types of things? What a sick joke.

When I got downstairs Edward was sitting at the kitchen island eating some eggs and bacon. Half his plate was empty so I am sure he had a lot more than that. When he is nervous…he sure can eat. I am surprised he doesn't get fat. But considering the fact that he goes running—even with Carlisle sometimes—he is still in shape. We do have those 'family gym' times when we all go to the gym together. But we haven't done that in months.

I groaned when I saw what he was wearing. Dark jeans, red popover hoodie and black vans. We surely would look like twins today. When he saw me he almost spit out his orange juice.

"Go change." He said looking at me up and down.

"You go change. I have been up since four. I was wearing it first."

"Come on! We can't dress the same way on the first day of school!" He threw his hands up in frustration, glaring at something that was on his plate.

"Sorry. But I am not changing. Endure it, Brother." I walked around the island and stood in front of him, frowning. "We can do this."

"Trying to convince me or you?" He gave me a small smile, reciting the words I gave him the other day.

"Both. Always both."

Carlisle and Esme took that as their cue to walk into the kitchen. Carlisle was of course in his work clothes and so was Esme. She had a brief case in her hand and had a huge face splitting grin on her lips. I groaned and slapped myself on my forehead when I saw the flash of her camera go off.

"You guys look so cute!"

She ran over to Edward and hugged him from behind. Edward was in the middle of putting a piece of bacon in his mouth so when Esme hugged him it was smacked out his hand. He turned to playfully glare at Esme, but just ended up hugging her back. Carlisle came and gave me a hug and a kiss on the top of my head. Esme and Carlisle switched places and Esme squeezed the living daylights out of me. I had to claw at her arms for her to let me go. When she did I grabbed my knees trying to catch my breath.

"You ready?" I knew exactly what Carlisle was talking about. My car. I pushed passed them and ran into the garage almost tripping the process.

"She acts like she won a million dollars or something." I heard Edward mumble as I walked over to a pale pink sheet that was covering my new car.

"Go ahead, Baby." Carlisle encouraged.

I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and ripped the sheet off. When I opened my eyes an ear splitting scream almost broke my ear drums. I looked around for a second to see who was screaming, but when I saw Edward covering his ears, Esme smiling and Carlisle shaking his head chuckling, I figured it was me. I looked back at my 2011 sleek black Mustang with adoring eyes. I was already in love with it.

I walked around it a couple of times stroking the black paint and eventually kissed the hood above the driver's door. My car! I was tempted to start jumping up and down and even kissing the ground. But I didn't have time for that…maybe. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket to see it was about six-fifty five. School started at seven-fifteen. Edward and I still had to get our schedules and see where our classes were.

"Thank you so much!" I screamed opening the driver's side door to peer inside. The inside smelled like the new car smell and made my eyes roll to the back of my head. "I would hug you…but Edward and I are going to be late."

"We drive my car." Edward said walking over to his Volvo.

"What?" I gasped. "No. We drive my car." I stroked the steering wheel.

"How about you two drive your own cars, switch off every now and then." Carlisle told us as he walked over to his BMW, "I don't want to hear any arguing or I or Esme will drive you two to school."

"Yes sir." Edward and I mumbled, glaring at each other from our respective cars.

Everyone got into their cars, starting them at the same time. I moaned at the pleasure as my car roared to life. The engine sounded so smooth and I couldn't help have a smug grin as I rolled down my window to stick my tongue out at Edward. He pressed down on his gas pedal reeving his engine.

"No street racing!" Carlisle yelled from his car.

We waited until the garage door opened and Esme was the first one to pull off after she blew each of a kiss. Carlisle was next before sending us a warning glare and pulling off after Esme. Edward was next; he yelled at me from his car saying that he knew where the school was and didn't want me to get lost. So I had to follow him like a lost puppy. Not his exact words but it might as well been. All of us were driving together at some point but then separated because Esme took the highway and Carlisle took some neighborhood street.

I followed Edward and he was speeding. I did have my license and I sometimes drove Esme or Carlisle's car but it was nice to have my own car for once. Not counting on my idiotic brother to drive me everywhere. Or have him use his car against me. Saying if I did this and that for him he would drive me anywhere I wanted for a week. And of course, because it is me, I made that week for him a living hell. He didn't seem to mind though, giving his smart comments and other things. Long as I did what he asked…I could have a ride to a party, to the mall, school…anywhere. Long as it was within reasonable distance. I took that to my advantage too.

When we pulled up to Forks High School most of the students were already there. Of course Edward was speeding through the parking lot. Well, if he was going to act like that…then I will teach him. I followed his car all the way around the parking lot looking for a perfect space. When I saw he was heading for a perfect parking space right near the entrance of the school, I sped up. I pressed the gas and sped passed him and parked, expertly, in his desired parking spot.

I took a deep breath, grabbed my backpack from the passenger side and opened my door to feel the fresh air hit my face. Edward parked about five cars down from me and I heard him slam his door. Oh, he was mad. He had his backpack slung over one shoulder, his hand gripping the strap while his other hand was stuffed in his pocket. He stalked over to where I stood, leaning against my car.

I smiled smugly at him as he glared at me, "What the hell was that? I know you saw me about to take that spot."

"I did." I shrugged my shoulders, taking my bag and putting my arms through the straps. "But I don't care. That's for trying to race me on the road.

"I didn't-" When he saw my knowing look he changed his tactic, "So what if I did?"

"Nothing. You just had it coming for you."

Edward just mumbled something I couldn't understand and started walking towards the front office. I followed closely behind him, my head ducked down looking at my boots. Here comes the whispering that I didn't want hear. Girls were whispering and pointing and boys were shaking their heads. At what? I don't know. This made my heart beat a lot faster than what I am used too. I could see that Edward was going to have a few admirers and so was I. But nothing I couldn't really handle…without Edward's help.

The way this one boy was staring at me, I reached forward and gripped Edward's hand. He saw the way I was looking and squeezed my fingers. We may act like we don't like each other, but we are family. Blood is thicker than water, I will always remember that. Edward shot a glare at the boy and the dark haired kid turned around to whisper to his friend with red hair and freckles. I gulped.

When we finally got through the paparazzi (that's what I am going to call them for now on. It suits them best) I took a deep breath. The front office was tiny and a little bit claustrophobic. The orange walls and pale carpet didn't look so welcoming. Everything was so dull it made my stomach turn. Now I wasn't as excited as I was this morning. Now I actually get to see what the school looks like and how the students like and I didn't like it one bit.

The lady behind the desk looked a little bit too old to be working at a high school. She looked like she could…_should_ retire or something. Her frizzy gray hair was put into a high bun at the top of her head and her beady eyes were looking at Edward and me. I cleared my throat and looked down at my shoes. Edward gave my hand a tight squeeze before letting go to talk to the lady. Turns out her name is Mrs. Cope and she is here to help us through our first week of school. They are only giving us a week to change any classes that we have taken before. In high school student language that means to change any class that we don't like or if we don't like the teacher. That's how I see it.

She was pretty nice in giving us our schedule, though her eyes lingered on Edward longer than any adult should be looking at a student. Edward just chuckled and ran his free hand through his already messy hair. When he did that it gave me the urge to run my fingers through my hair. But I fought the urge as I looked down at my schedule. I swear I would have cried if no one was standing around. What….did….Carlisle….do?

"Edward," I mumbled and looked slowly up at him. He was peering at me from the corner of his eye. His lips were pressed into a tight line, "Let me see your schedule."

We switched schedules without another word. Crap. Edward and I only had about two classes together and lunch. Carlisle was going to get it when we get home. He gave me _and_ Edward all advanced classes. So not only will I not be with people in my grade….but I will be with…nerds. Or intellectual people as I like to call them…sometimes, if I am playing nice. Edward's schedule looked similar to mine but he had college math. He isn't even going to be in this school for his math class. He gets to go to the University of Washington for his math class. Stupid soon-to-be doctor.

The first bell rang letting us know that it was time for us to get to our classes.

"Between each bell…you have three minutes to get to class." Mrs. Cope called out to us as we walked back through the office double doors.

I sighed and turned to Edward who was staring at his shoes.

"See you, uh, "I looked down at my schedule and sighed, "at lunch today."

"See you."

We hugged each other and went off in different directions. I looked down at my schedule once more to see that I was going to AP Literature. Great. I will probably stick out like a sore thumb. Considering that most 'intellectual' people wear glasses and pants that are way too tight for them that show their white socks. Or the fact that all they talk about his studying and RPG games that they think are real. Thank God I made it on time. Some students were still walking into the classroom. They didn't look too bad. Nothing that I thought it would be.

The teacher was writing something on the board and didn't realize I was standing at her desk. I switched from my left foot to my right, uncomfortably. Now I will have everybody watching me when I take my seat. When she finally turned around her pale green eyes stared at me for a second before smiling a cheesy smile.

"Oh hi….you must be…"She looked down at her role and frowned, "I am sorry. I don't know how to pronounce your name."

"Renesmee." I blushed. My face was probably as red as a tomato.

"Oh, uh, " She tried to pronounce it again and it caused everyone to snicker.

"Just call me Ness or Nessie." I mumbled, walking away from her to take my seat.

I chose a seat at the back of the class to keep away from the stares. But somehow, people managed to crane their necks to check out the new girl in the back of the class. I sunk low in my seat and pulled my hair over my shoulder to hide my face. This is going to be a very long school year.

There was this girl in front of me who kept flipping her hair and covering my paper which held my notes. My neat handwriting barely seeable through her thick blonde hair with pink highlights, to tell the truth I was growing irritated. I wanted to tell her to move her hair, but she just kept flipping it. I didn't want to come off as a bitch on the first day of school but if I have too…I will.

"Excuse me?" I tapped her shoulder and she turned around in her seat to face me. "Could you move your hair off my desk?"

"I don't see your name on it?" Whoa, what? I did nothing to this girl.  
"Obviously." I sneered at her and her eyes widened. She must have thought I had didn't have a backbone. "But could you stop. You wouldn't want to have a chunk of hair missing from your pretty little head would you?"

I made makeshift scissors with my hands, opening and closing them like real scissors. She stared at me for a long moment before turning back around in her chair. I guess she took me seriously because I never saw a piece of hair on my desk for the rest of class. Only a few people caught our confrontation and I just smiled at them before turning my attention back to the teacher whose name I found out was Mrs. Harris. Her pale blonde hair was hanging pin straight her eyes scanning the class every now and then to make sure we were paying attention.

When I walked out of English Edward was standing there with a guarded expression on his face. I could see down the hallway girls giggling in his direction. Some actually didn't the laugh and pass routine. I had read about that in some teen magazine. Wow, they really wanted my brother. When he saw me he smiled and grabbed my arm dragging me down the hallway.

"Shouldn't you get to class?" I asked him when we stopped in front of, I'm guessing, his locker.

"We have about five minutes to go to our lockers." He ignored my question and started stuffing his stuff inside his locker.

"How was class?" I tried again. Something was wrong.

"These girls are like…vultures." He growled and pinched the bridge of his nose. "They pick at you and pick at you until you pay attention to them. Then…once you do, they eat you alive.

I couldn't help but giggle, "They just know when they see a good-looking kid."

He stared at me for a second and asked, "Has any boys been bothering you?"

"No." I answered immediately crossing my arms and glaring at him. We will not be talking or fighting about my boyfriends.

"We will talk and or fight about them if I don't like him." I guess I voiced that thought out loud, because Edward was giving me the same glare I was giving him. It was like staring in a mirror but only looking at the boy version of me.

"Renesmee!" A, familiar, high pitched scream cut me off of what I was about to say to Edward. I looked over Edwards' shoulder to see Alice skipping down the hallway with a God at her side. His chin length curly blonde hair and striking blue eyes were….wow.

"Hey Alice." She skipped right into my arms and gave me a hug.

"Hello." She smiled at Edward, but wasn't looking at him like the other girls were. "I'm Alice Brandon and this is Jasper Whitlock."

"Edward." Edward shook Jasper's hand and gave Alice a side hug. Jasper was looking back and forth between Edward and me with a questioned expression.

"We didn't plan this." I laughed and pushed Edward playfully.

"See! I told you they were twins." Alice told Jasper before turning to us, "Everyone thought you came here with your boyfriend or something."  
"Ew." Edward and I said at the same time. It must have been funny because Alice and Jasper laughed.

"I always wanted to see what that sounded like when twins said it at the same time. You guys….are just awesome!" Alice bounced up and down clapping her hands for a while before Jasper put a hand on her shoulder, instantly calming her down.

"Hey, Edward, what class do you have next?" Jasper asked, taking Edward's binder and looking at his schedule. "Be my tutor?"

Edward laughed and ran a hand through his hair. He was nervous…so was I, because I ran a hand through my hair a second after Edward. "Seriously?"

"Dude, do you see your classes?" Jasper put the binder right in front of Edward's face just to prove his point, "You don't even have to be at this school for math class. Look! You don't even have gym."

That comment made me look down at my schedule. I had gym though. Shit.

"May i?" Alice asked, gesturing towards my pink binder in my hand. She looked over my schedule before ticking her tongue. "We have math and….gym together. Oh! You have AP Literature with Isabella."

"Bella." Jasper corrected her and Alice scowled at him.

"She lets me call her that sometimes." She mumbled and continued to look at my schedule. "Wow, you are in classes with some seniors…like AP Human Geography…with Rosalie. Emmett—don't ask how, you will see—has American History with you too. All honors classes. Congrats."

"Thanks" I mumbled, embarrassed. Now I will surely be classified as a nerd.

"Don't worry, Ed, you have some classes with us too." Jasper explained at Edward's painful expression. He hates feeling left out. "We are a pretty close knit group."

"Sure."

The bell rang interrupting the rest of our conversation. Alice said that gym was this way and I followed her, before she hugged and kissed Jasper bye. Edward and Jasper had a class together too so Jasper was showing him to his class. Alice had her arm linked with mine dragging all the way across the school. Gym was supposedly in another building and we had to go outside.

People stared at me and Alice as we made our way across the campus. I wonder if she told anyone that she met me at the mall. Probably not. Why would she talk about me anyways? The way she was saying hi to practically everyone in the hallway confirmed my suspicions that she was popular. She even stopped to hug some people and I met them too. But they all seemed too stuck up for me. The way they held their heads and spoke my name…I didn't like it.

We arrived at the girl's locker room, but we had to talk to the coach first. He, too, couldn't pronounce my name and I told him the same thing I told my English teacher. He seemed grateful I had a nickname. I especially didn't want to give him the opportunity to give me a nickname. Teacher nicknames weren't a good thing. He gave me a uniform and I really didn't look at it until we were safely inside the girl's locker room. It smelled fruity and was filled with laughter and slamming lockers.

"Whoa. Do you see this uniform?" I gestured towards the tight shorts and tight white t-shirt that said _Forks High Physical Education_ that went across my boobs.

"That's a medium you know." Alice looked good in her uniform. She was small…but not skinny. She was short though, I found it adorable.

"I know." I turned around to look at myself in Alice's mirror. "Good lord, don't tell me this P.E teacher is a perv."

Alice covered her mouth with her tiny hand to muffle a giggle, "No, silly. He's married. But…"

"Go on…" Some part of me didn't want her to go on, but the other part was nosey and wanted to know.

"He makes out with some student after school in his office. I heard it from Heather." I couldn't tell if she was serious or not. But her expression kept me from asking. She might be tiny…but she was frightening.

We walked out into the gym and I shivered. It was cold. Why have us wear this short skimpy stuff and have it freezing cold in the gym. Everyone was in small circles talking to their own groups. I silently followed Alice as she walked over to a group of three girls. Two of them were your typical blondes; big boobs, blue eyes, a lot of makeup. I had to fight with my eyeballs to get them from rolling. The last one had dark hair and eyes. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and her glasses were hanging off her nose.

"Guys, this is Renesmee. You can call her Ness or Nessie." The two blonde girls looked at me with a measured expression. As if they were rating me with their eyes.

"Hi, I'm Angela Weber." The dark haired girl smiled at me. I felt grateful at least someone wasn't being rude.

"Nice to meet you." I looked pointedly at the two girls and they narrowed their eyes.

"I'm Lauren Mallory." She didn't uncross her arms and was still staring at me with that measured expression. I was biting my tongue to keep from saying something mean. I didn't want to make anyone cry today.

"I'm Amber Haskins." The other blonde said. I got a good look at her hair and almost laughed. You could see her dark roots. Not a natural blonde I see. The way her eyes were looking at me too, seemed like she was wearing contacts. I pressed my lips together to keep from laughing.

Gym wasn't that hard. He made us run around the gym five times and if you finished you had to do seven pushups. Okay, maybe I was lying. Gym was brutal. Every muscle in my body was aching and I was thirsty as hell. Coach was eyeing me carefully as I was catching up with some of the guys. I think he thought I was going to pass out or something. I could do it, but my hair was getting in the way. So I had to tie it in a knot…and it was hard considering I didn't have a hair tie. That was going to be a fucker when I get home. I could have Esme help me though.

"Alright, class. I have brought some students from a different class to help me out today. If you need it." The Coach specifically looked at the girls. Sexist, bastard.

The gym doors opened and a boy about six-two walked in. His russet skin shined like gold, his dark hair hanging slightly in his dark eyes. I bit my lip and looked down. Why? I don't know. He was cute. I mean…wow. After him a boy walked in with blonde hair and blue eyes (is that the only color in this town?) his blonde hair was spiked up and I could tell he was senior. The next one was a girl. She had tanned skin and she was beautiful, but the scowl on her face wasn't so pretty. Her dark hair was tied in a tight ponytail at the top of her head.

"This is Jacob Black, Michael Newton and Leah Clearwater." Coach gestured towards the newcomers. Everyone said their 'hey' and I didn't say a word. Everyone already knew who they were, I think he only introduced them for my benefit. "Push-ups until I say stop. Sit ups until I say stop. Curl ups until I say stop. Got it? They are here to support, encourage and help."

Coach blew his whistle indicating for us to start with the push-ups. I got down on the dirty floor in between Alice and Angela and started on my push-ups. It wasn't that hard until I got to twenty-five. I started struggling when Michael Newton came to stand in front of me.

"Come on! Up and down!" I think he was enjoying this a little bit too much, considering my boobs were slightly showing. "What's your name?"

"Nessie." I grunted as I went down for my twenty-sixth push-up.

"Well, Nessie, you have to push yourself. Understand?" He literally got on the floor to look into my eyes. I sent him a scowl and he went to yell at Alice next.

These students weren't helping a bit when got to the sit up part. Girls were clearing struggling and some guys too. Alice and I were the only ones unscathed by the situation. We were talking through-out the entire thing. Which only made the Leah Clearwater snitch on us and the Coach made us do twenty more than what we did. We did seventy total. My abs were burning so bad and Alice was rubbing her stomach.

Jacob Black was the only one not yelling at people. He had a sad expression on his face and it made my stomach clench. He was helping girls reach the bar. I was jumping up and down trying to reach my really high bar. Alice got helped by Michael Newton and she was already on her tenth curl up. He stood in front of me and grabbed my waist.

"Go ahead." I whispered, even though it was unnecessary.

He smiled slightly and lifted me up to touch the bar. I grabbed a hold of it and fixed myself so that I had a good drip. I noticed that he didn't let go of my waist and I felt warmth crawl up from my neck to my face. God that was going to get embarrassing.

"Hey! I'm Renesmee." I said to him before he could walk away.

"Jacob." He smiled at me. That…smile….is….wonderful. I smiled back at him before pulling myself up for my first curl up. "Where'd you come from?"

"My mom's vagina. That's where babies come from you know." I smiled at him when I came back down.

"Smartass." He rolled his eyes, but the smile didn't disappear from his face.

"Chicago." I pulled up for my sixth curl up. I was far behind but I didn't mind at the moment.

"Oh? The windy city. You don't look like a city girl." The way he was looking at my body made me blush…yet again.

"What does a city girl look like?" I asked as he turned his head to look at Lauren and Amber talking quietly on the bleachers. "Big and loud?" _Fake boobs…blonde….fake….fake…and…oh, did I say fake already?_

"I guess you could say that, Chicago." I smiled. I already have a nickname, how nice.

"Alright, Forks, tell me what the deal is around this school." I hopped off the bar after the Coach blew his whistle. I staggered a bit, but Jacob caught me by the waist.

We didn't move for a long moment, just staring at each other. But a throat cleared behind us and we jumped apart.

"Jacob, it's time to go. This was pointless and stupid." Leah Clearwater stood behind Jacob glaring at me. For what? I have no idea.

"I didn't think it was stupid." Jacob smiled looking at me.

"You said it was stupid in the hallway." Leah put her hands on her hips and scowled at him.

"Now I don't think so." He turned to look at Leah, but seeing her expression he cleared his throat. "See you around Chicago."

What surprised me was the fact that Leah and Jacob intertwined hands and walked away. Leah throwing me a smug smile when Jacob's back was turned. I just put my hand on my hip and wiggled my fingers at her. I was trying to hide the fact that I was hurt. Met one guy and he already has a girlfriend. Well, damn.

When I saw the gym was empty I ran to the locker room to quickly change. Alice was waiting for me at my gym locker with a knowing look on her face. I just sighed and shrugged my shoulders answering her invisible question. She just shook her head. I guess we are—kind of—close enough to have that type of communication. I don't know. I am kind of confused at the moment. Jacob Black flirted with me….but yet he had a girlfriend. He even gave me a nickname, dammit! _That could just be a friend thing. He could just be a friendly guy._

I wanted to tell that mental voice to shut the fuck up. I had to admit it…I really do hate to admit it, but that annoying voice was right. I hate it when your mental voice was right.

Alice and I walked around the corner and I bumped into someone and hit the ground with a soft thump. Alice was staring down at me with a shock expression. I got on my knees and started grabbing my papers that fell out of my binder. Alice put her stuff down and started helping me.

"I am so sorry." A smooth voice spoke from beside me. I realized that the person I bumped into was helping me too.

I looked up into smoky gray eyes and smiled, "it's okay. I'm not hurt."

"Rayne, aren't you suppose to be in lunch?" Alice asked the mystery boy. So, his name was Rayne? Who names their child Rayne?

"I was on my way to the library. Rosalie was getting into it with Lauren again." Rayne mumbled, running a shaky hand through his black hair.

"Oh no. See you later Rayne!"

Alice quickly grabbed my hand and was practically dragging me down the hallway to the lunch room. We were about a hallway away from the lunch room and I could hear some type of commotion. I was curious so that as we drew closer I was the one pulling Alice along. She just kept mumbling 'oh no' over and over again and she finally said 'I hope Jasper is doing something.'

When we arrived to the cafeteria Edward was standing in the middle of two blonde girls. One of them I recognized as Lauren Mallory. The other one I didn't recognize at all. Her long wavy blonde hair was pulled back from her face revealing beautiful violet eyes and an angry expression. She was beautiful. Of course she was…almost everyone in this school is perfect somehow.

Behind the blonde girl—I am assuming is Rosalie—was a brunette girl who was pulling on her arm while reading a book. I laughed out loud at the scene. Jasper was standing beside Edward glaring daggers at Lauren while Amber was standing behind Lauren looking seriously scared. Some big guy was standing to Rosalie's left and had a hand on her waist. He was huge. His brown curly hair and brown eyes were revealing, because he was tall too. You could see the two dimples even though he was frowning.

Alice let go of my hand and ran over to stand directly between Rosalie and Lauren.

"Lauren whatever you did was probably ugly and stupid. Leave Rosalie alone." Alice said trying to calm down the situation.

I slowly walked forward to hear what Lauren was saying.

"…stupid slut! I hate you…you stole _my _boyfriend. It always count as the head cheerleader and the captain of the football team are together!" She screamed in Rosalie's face.

If that was me, that bitch would have been got slapped. But Rosalie looked like she could handle herself. She did look like a tough girl. Her comment proved it, "Listen here you oversized Barbie. I don't fucking care because Emmett was never yours to begin with. Come at me with this shit again and you will wake up in the hospital. I will pop your boobs and you will be as flat chested as this floor! You perfect nose will be broken and I will k—"

"Alright Rose!" Emmett, I'm assuming, pulled on Rosalie and she let herself be dragged away. "Threats will get you expelled."

Alice came back to me and grabbed my hand. Edward looked astonished and surprised. The brunette girl was just reading her book with a grin on her face and Jasper couldn't stop laughing once we sat down at a table in the middle of the cafeteria. Emmett was rubbing Rosalie's back as she was still glaring at Lauren.

"You must be Edward's twin." Emmett said, still rubbing Rosalie's back, but was looking at me.

"Is it that obvious?" I mumbled. I looked at Rosalie regretting what I said. I didn't want her mad at me too.

"Sorry." She leaned forward and patted my arm, "I didn't mean to scare you."

I shook my head, "No. You didn't scare me."

"For twins you and Edward really different." Emmett roared with laughter.

"Just because they are twins, Em, doesn't mean they have to be the exact same." Rosalie rolled her eyes. I feel dumb because…are they dating?

"Yeah. We have been dating since sophomore year." Emmett answered my question. Did I speak that out loud? "Yeah you did. I like you! You're funny."

I blushed while the brunette girl laughed. "I'm Bella."

"Renesmee." I smiled at her. I saw Edward throw Bella a quick glance and Bella caught his eye. She looked down a pretty red color covering her cheeks. Ah.

"What's wrong with your step-brother Rose?" Alice asked as she reached across and grabbed Bella's apple sauce.

"I don't know. I think that Megan girl is messing with him again." Rosalie looked angry again.

"Rayne?" I asked before I could myself.

"You meet him?" I nodded my head.

"I bumped into him in the hallway. Who names their child Rayne?" I asked her as everyone at the table just laughed.

"His mom was some sort of hippie person. Funny actually, his middle name is Alexander. But a lot of people like his name….but only a certain amount of people call him Alex or something." Rosalie shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh." I looked down at the clean table in front of me.

We all separated into different conversations. Edward was talking to Bella about something. They were having an amusing conversation about _Romeo and Juliet_ and _Wuthering Heights._ We all tried to ignore them but it was too funny. I found out that Emmett was the jokester of the group and Jasper was the cool-calm-collected person in the group. In words of Alice…Rosalie was the bitch of the group and the protective mother hen. Bella was the quiet one and Alice was the hyperactive one. According to everyone Edward and I were a mixture in between.

I had a feeling that we were going to be a really close group. I liked these people. Unlike some other people. The thoughts of Jacob were long gone and Rayne entered my mind and I wanted to know what his problem was. But the more I thought about Rayne the more I thought about Jacob and his girlfriend. He flirted with me…and I can't seem to let that go. Why? I have no idea, maybe because I am stupid and always go after things that I can't have.

"Want to tell me why Leah Clearwater was murdering you with her eyes?" Alice whispered to me in math class when the teachers back was turned.

"I don't know what you are talking about." I whispered back while scribbling notes in my notebook.

"Renesmee, you should have seen you guys in gym. You might not have noticed….but I did."

"Okay? Are you talking about Leah or Jacob? Because if you are talking about Leah…I don't go down that street." I had to keep from laughing.

Alice shook her head but smiled, "Oh stop it. Be serious. Jacob Black is off limits. Trust me. Don't go down that dangerous road."

"I don't like him." I insisted. "I just met him."

"Of course. Just giving you a warning."

Thank God math was my last class. Edward and I were walking back to our cars after a stressful first day of school.

"I think I might like this school." Edward sighed.

"I think I might too. I was really worried that I wouldn't make friends. You and Jasper seemed to click instantly."

"Emmett is really funny." Edward seemed to chuckle at some memory and shook his head.

"I don't even want to know." I smiled shaking my head.

I was happy. I felt like I felt this morning. That is until I saw what was on the side of my car. Edward stopped dead in his tracks and looked at my car and then back at me. He couldn't seem to decide who to go to first. But luckily he decided with me because I cried in my arms.

What. The. Fuck? Who would write _SLUT_ on the side of my car when I have done nothing wrong? It was my first day here and I was already labeled a whore? Wow, some people are really sketch. Edward let go of me to bring his car around. He told me to just leave my car here. But I wasn't going to let, who did this, win. I opened my car and threw my stuff in.

I didn't want to be the mean person. But I guess I will have too. But that still didn't stop me from running straight into my mother's arms when I got home and cried my eyes out. Carlisle was talking on the phone with the principle and trying to figure out what happened. Edward was sitting on the floor at my Esme's feet watching me with sad eyes.

It's war bitches.


	4. Chapter 4: Rayne, stay   Black, go away

Chapter 4: Rayne, stay. Black, go away.

I could hear Carlisle yelling at the principle as I sat in the office the day after the incident, involving my car…and me. I could picture Esme just sitting there looking sad and I knew the principle wouldn't be able to resist anything that has to deal with her. Esme told me last night that she didn't know anyone who could be as cold hearted to write on my car. A _new_ car in fact. I just didn't understand. I knew this school was going to be different but I didn't know anyone well enough to point fingers. For all I know Leah and Lauren are good girls and Alice Brandon could have done that.

Scratch that thought. Alice was with me the entire time. How could she have done it? Or she could have someone else do it for her? Maybe. But she doesn't seem like that type of person to go and write on someone's car. Especially someone she just met and I already considered her to be a best friend.

Isabella was a different thought. She seemed like the quiet type. I barely knew her. She couldn't have done it…could she? Rosalie Hale was a bitch but she seemed protective over me. From the moment I stepped a foot back on school ground this morning she was there hugging me and saying sorry. I had a class with her today but I didn't have to go because I was sitting in the office waiting for my parents come out and take me home. I couldn't be here right now. I didn't want to be here.

Edward was just as pissed off as Jasper was. Jasper was cursing up a storm and his face looked so scary and dangerous. Emmett had a bat in his hand this morning, but he just told me that he was holding it so that Jasper wouldn't do anything drastic. Jasper plays baseball for Forks and he had practice after school. That's why he had the bat. I wasn't scared of Jasper having the bat. I was scared for Emmett to have the bat. The way he was swinging it made my head spin.

I could say it was Leah from the way she was staring at me. But I didn't do anything to her. I just got here. How could I already be classified as a slut and not have a boyfriend? Or have a boyfriend that goes to this school. According to me, my father (weird), mother and my doctor I was still a virgin. I didn't need anyone else telling me that I wasn't. My vagina is as innocent as my car, which got vandalized by some jealous student.

Jealousy is an ugly trait and whoever has it…must be really ugly. Lauren and Amber were the first people that popped up in my thoughts. They could have done it. They seemed like the mean girls in this school, including Leah. The trio, I guess you could call them. I thought mean girls only existed in movies. Red High never had any mean girls. Everyone got along. On occasions there were fights…but nothing about bullying. That's why I liked Red high the best out of any other school.

"Hey." A smooth voice interrupted my thoughts as I looked up into smoky gray eyes.

"Hi." I mumbled looking down at my hands.

"Are you okay?" Rayne sat down in the chair next to me, turning his body so he was facing me.

"I guess. I just don't understand." I whispered, fighting tears. I really didn't want to cry in front of him.

"Me either. I guess people just don't know a nice person when they see one." He, briefly, put his hand on my knee giving it a tight squeeze. I didn't have time to look down at his hand, because by the time I did, it was already gone.

"You barely even know me." I didn't mean to sound harsh, but it came out that way.

"I know," He chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "But that doesn't mean I don't see a good person sitting beside me."

"Oh..." I looked down awkwardly at my hands. That statement made no sense.

"Whoever did it is going to be in a lot of trouble though." He said through stiff lips.

"Why?"

"Because your parents can sue if they wanted to or take it up with the school board. Principle Brown really doesn't want them coming here so he is pissed."

"Of course, I told my parents they didn't have to do this."

"But they wanted too. You looked pretty upset. I would probably do the same thing if it was my child." He smiled at me.

Rayne sat there with me as I waited for my parents. He didn't say another word, but he did bring out a book to read. He shot me a small smile before burying his face in his thick black book. I didn't look at the title but it looked like the last book of _Harry Potter_. So Rayne liked to read? Hm, interesting. Usually guys, who like to read, are nice, funny, kind and treats girls like princesses are gay. Maybe Rayne was gay. But Alice had said that some girl named Megan was bothering him. But he obviously doesn't like her…so the only conclusion is that he is gay. I never had a gay best friend before. That would be fun.

I observed Rayne more closely. He was cute. Unbelievably cute; It was no wonder girls liked him. They probably even loved him. His straight nose and the way his eyes sparkled when he smiled. Okay…I know I shouldn't be noticing these things, but I do. He only smiled at me a couple of times and I will always remember those times. His perfect lips were pursed as he read some part of the book that made him narrow his eyes. So adorable. His black hair looked smooth as silk as it hung over his eyes. My eyes traveled down to his neck where you can see his adam apple there and the veins in his neck.

From where I was sitting he smelled like…a typical guy. But there was a smell I couldn't really put my finger on it. His black shirt was clinging against him and you could clearly see his muscles. So…he worked out? How nice. His light jeans and black converses clung to his legs too. Skinny jeans….skater boy. Skater boys were really cute, I could dig it.

"Should I feel flattered that you're checking me out?" Rayne asked me, but he didn't tear his eyes away from his book.

"Maybe." I replied to him, turning around to face the principle's door.

The yelling had calmed down a bit and the voices behind the door were whispering. What could be taking so long? For some reason I wasn't as anxious to leave the school as I was early. I don't know why…but some part of me did. I just didn't want to admit it.

The office door chimed as someone walked in. The cold air from outside blew in and I shivered. Rayne shot me a look but then he glared at something past me.

"Hey, Chicago. What are you doing here in the office?" Jacob's voice came from behind me. I turned around to face him, frowning.

"You haven't heard?" I measured his look and noticed his eyes tighten a bit.

"Oh, about your car? Sorry to hear that…the car looked new, from what I can tell about the license plate."

"Yeah, well, my parents are talking to the principle right now. The yelling just died down." I gestured towards the closed door.

Jacob stared at the door for a long time before turning back to me. Before he could open his mouth Rayne spoke, "Why are you acting so content? It was probably your girlfriend who did it."

Jacob's lips pressed together and he glared at the boy next to me. "Oh, Hale speaks…wonderful."

"Do I get a treat?" Rayne said, sarcastically.

"Depends. Are you going to sit and roll over too?" Jacob crossed his arms and continued to stare at Rayne. I didn't want to interject just yet. This was interesting and entertaining at the same time.

"No, because that's Leah's job." Wow, low blow. Jacob growled and stepped towards Rayne who dropped his book and faced Jacob.

"Keep Leah out of this."

"Leah is always in _everything_. Renesmee has done _nothing_ wrong and yet _Leah _is getting away scot free." Rayne leveled his glare with Jacob. Jacob might have been taller and a little bit bigger but Rayne had a threat. He sure was scary when he was angry. The way Rayne kept saying Leah's name made my skin crawl.

"Okay, guys, cut it out. It doesn't matter who did it. Whoever did…is going to be in a lot of trouble." That was a warning for Jacob to pass onto Leah or anyone else.

They didn't say anything else, but continue to glare at each other. Thankfully my parents and the principle came out of the room and seems like they were still talking.

"I don't like suing and taking away from people. But when it comes to my children I will do whatever it takes to ensure they are safe." Carlisle said to Principle Brown with a weird expression on his face.

"What if it was one of your children that got called out of their name, Mr. Brown?" Esme whispered, clinging onto Carlisle's arm for dear life. "What if it turns out to be more? She just got here."

"Don't worry Mr. and Mrs. Cullen, I will sort everything out." Principle Brown's face was guarded, his eyes hard.

"You better." Carlisle warned in a harsh tone.

I rode it with Edward the next day to school. Alice ran and hugged me with a bright smile on her face. Rosalie was a bit busy with Emmett and they only briefly waved before going back to the task at hand. Bella surprised me by giving me a hug and not letting go of my hand. Edward stood talking to Jasper and was glaring daggers at everyone who dared to take a peek at me. Well, that was going to have to stop soon because how can I have my revenge if I was hiding behind people?

I hadn't even realized Bella was in my AP Lit class until Alice pointed it out and I actually saw her. I guess I really didn't notice her the first time. Surprise, surprise I guess. I didn't sit at the back of the class today but instead I sat towards the front with Bella. Of course everyone was whispering and I was ignoring them trying to concentrate on making the clock go faster. These were the times where I wished I was telepathic so that I can move things with my mind. I wouldn't mind throwing some people across the room…or maybe putting them in midair and scaring the shit out of them. That would be a fun site to see.

The classroom door breezed open and Rayne rushed inside looking flustered. His hair was sticking to his forehead and his face was red. Everyone looked at him curiously as the teacher glared. From what I knew and heard, Mrs. Harris didn't like being interrupted. It was obvious of the way she reacted to when Rayne just walked in the door. She only briefly paused before going back to her lecture about Romanticism. I wasn't really paying attention. Clicking my pen seemed like a great distraction.

I looked over at Isabella and she was fiercely copying down everything the teacher was telling us. I am not sure its word from word, but looked like the entire speech. I am defiantly sure that she has an A in this class. Maybe I could copy her notes later or something. If she lets me. My thoughts earlier about her made me feel guilty. Of course she hadn't painted all over my car…how could I even think that?

Bella was about to say something to me in the hallway after class, but I saw Leah and her crew standing at the end of the hallway. Now is my chance.

"Follow me." I didn't give her any chance to object as I grabbed her hand, dragging her down the hallway towards my destination. "Hello ladies."

Leah and Lauren looked at me. I am sure they were thinking of a ton of insults to through at me. Sure I had to destroy my room to look for the best i-am-not-a-slut outfit. Loose jeans and an oversized hoodie seemed to work best for me. Amber and some other girl I didn't recognize were scowling at Bella who was fidgeting beside me.

"What do you want?" Leah asked me in a harsh tone. I just smiled.

"I just wanted to say good morning." I gave her my best don't-fuck-with-me look, because she seemed taken back.

"Good morning." Lauren's nasally voice said, curtly.

"There you said it…bye." Leah flipped her long dark hair and turned back towards Lauren, to continue their conversation I guess I interrupted. Oops. Not.

"Can I not stand here and have a decent conversation with my fellow students?" I asked, moving forward slightly.

"No." Leah turned to glare at me, Lauren following her lead. "We don't associate ourselves with the school cutter and slut."

"Ouch, why are you dogging yourself like that for? That seems pretty legit that you can talk about your problems so openly."

I tried to ignore the fact that Bella stiffened beside me when Leah mentioned cutter. I wasn't going to judge. Everyone had their moments. Maybe that is why Bella wears mostly long sleeves. Everyone goes through things and everyone has their own way of dealing with it. I am sure they are over exaggerating just a bit…I am sure she didn't cut anymore. Hopefully.

"Oh, you have jokes now?" The one girl I didn't know said to me.

I nodded my head and smirked. "Are you that dumb?"

"Listen, _Renesmee_," The way she said my name…made it sound really ugly. New note; don't let Leah say your name ever again. "I don't know who you think you are. But you are in _my_ school now. What I say…goes. Got it? I can bring you up in this world as much as I can tear you down."

I was never for violence (except for Tanya…I will use violence for her) but I wanted to punch her in her face. She was standing too close to me for comfort and I really didn't like the way the other girls were looking at Bella either.

I was just about to open my mouth to say something really stupid and would probably be put on Leah's hit list when Bella covered my mouth with her hand, "Of course, Leah. We just wanted to talk."

Bella dragged me away from the group keeping her hand over my mouth. I was tempted to lick her palm…but that unsanitary and weird. I didn't know Bella all that well to be licking her hand and not knowing what she has been doing with that hand. I know all girls go through that experience with fingering themselves or something…I haven't. But I am just saying. How would I know if Bella does?

We walked to the cafeteria and sat down with the rest of our friends. Rayne and some other girl were sitting with us too. No really acknowledged that we were sitting there until Emmett said something.

"Why are you covering Cupcake's mouth?" I wouldn't really tell Emmett how uncomfortable I felt when he called me that…but he seemed like another big brother to me. Even if I just met him.

"Because, she got told by Leah and her gang of skanks." Bella uncovered my mouth and wiped her hand on her jeans.

Edward gave me a look and sighed, "Didn't Mom tell you not to do anything?"

"I wasn't. I was just going to talk to them…nicely." I scowled at nothing in particular, "_I can bring you up in this world…as much as I can tear you down_."

"Is she saying she gave birth to you?" Alice giggled from beside Jasper.

I shrugged my shoulders and Rosalie laughed, "Leah Clearwater is something. I just think that she sees you as competition. She thought Bella was competition…until she turned down every guy in this school."

"Just because her legs are open all the time doesn't mean everyone else's is." I gave Bella a small smile.

"Emmett, I swear on my new Prada shoes that if you say what you are about to say, no Rosalie time for you." Everyone turned to see Emmett holding his hands up in surrender, but he was grinning.

"I was just about to say that Amber is technically a virgin."

"Amber?" Edward asked confused.

"The chick that was hitting on you the other day, bro." Jasper chuckled, wrapping an arm lazily around Alice's shoulders.

Edward shuddered as Emmett laughed, "But I don't think you want that. No telling where her mouth has been."

"I'm sure." Rosalie shot Emmett a glare before scooting away from him a couple of inches.

"Oh come on! I turned her down…" He pouted while everyone laughed at his expense.

Everyone dissolved into their own conversations. Talking and whispering amongst themselves in a cafeteria fashion. Edward was talking, no wait, _flirting_, with Bella. She kept fidgeting with her sleeves and I could have sworn I saw a tiny scar. But who knows. She could have fell or something. Jasper and Alice were just staring at each other as if they were having a private conversation. I didn't want to know what Emmett was doing to Rosalie under the table, because his hand hasn't resurfaced yet.

"So Rayne," I turned to him just as a distraction. It seemed as if everyone had their special someone or whatever you want to call it.

"Yeah, Ness?" I felt guilty for interrupting his conversation with that girl.

"What grade are you in? I mean…we are friends but I don't know anything about you."

He just smiled and turned his whole body to face me. "I'm a senior."

_Damn_, "Figures. Considering you are in AP Lit…"

"Are you trying to call me stupid, new girl?" He playfully glared at me.

"Uh, Rayne, I think you are leaving poor Hanna here hanging." Alice gestured towards the tiny girl with glasses.

"Hi, Hanna, I'm Renesmee." I smiled at her, but she just stared at me. "Are you in the same grade as Rayne?"

"N-no. I'm a freshman." Was he being nice or what?

"Oh. Nice to meet you." I mumbled, awkwardly and turned around in my seat to listen to Emmett and Rosalie's little argument.

"We had movie night at your house last weekend. It's mine and Rayne's turn."

"What? No way. It's defiantly Jasper's turn." Emmett pointed to Jasper.

Jasper shook his head and chuckled, "Nope, sorry. It's Al's turn."

"What? No way…we need a new movie spot. Bella it at her house a couple of nights ago." Alice sighed and started tapping her finger to her chin.

Edward jumped out of his seat all of a sudden rubbing his chin. "Ow, Alice. What did you kick me for?"

"Sorry…I thought you were Nessie." She blushed with embarrassment.

"If you are trying to insist we have a movie night at my house…then fine." Edward said, shaking his head as he sat back down.

"That's great! We heard you bought that house that was out in the forest. Pretty sketchy place." Jasper looked at Edward as he drank from his lemonade bottle.

"Our mom restored it…so it is as good as new." Edward smiled at Jasper.

"You guys just added to the tradition." Bella said quietly. "Usually if we can't figure out a place to have the movie nights…we just go out to La Push."

"You know that is not far from your house, actually. Just over the river." Emmett looked thoughtful.

"The one miles from our backyard? Which has a fence, might I add." I looked at Emmett and had a feeling he was planning something stupid.

"We have a door Renesmee." Edward nudged me.

"But they didn't know that." I rolled my eyes at him while everyone else snickered.

"We should go out there sometime. I heard they are having some kind of bonfire next weekend or something." Rosalie suggested, leaning forward on her elbows.

"True." Alice said before she squealed. "We have to go shopping!"

"No! Alice, absolutely not!" Bella pouted and her face expression was hilarious.

"Oh come on Bella! Don't be a party pooper! I mean…it would be fun. The guys could—"

"No. I am not going." Emmett declared before she could even finish her sentence.

"Uh, I have practice on whatever day you are planning the shopping trip." Jasper started scratching the back of his neck nervously.

"I'll go." Rayne spoke up after he watched Hanna's retreating figure go to a different table. This happened to be Leah's 'popular' table.

Butterflies formed in my stomach as Edward declined the invitation. The butterflies didn't come because of Edward…they came because Rayne is going shopping with us. Now I couldn't wait. Of course Rosalie was going and so was I. According to Alice, Bella has no choice but to go. I kind of feel sorry for her, but I am a little bit curious about her. Why is she so quiet and reserved? Maybe I should have a sleepover at the movie. Everyone could stay the night. I am sure Esme and Carlisle wouldn't really mind. They would just be happy that Edward and I made some friends.

The rest of the day went by pretty quick. I was actually happy for once and not worried about getting revenge on anyone. That could wait. I have to take care of myself first. Maybe something good will come out of this little shopping trip.

"I heard you are going out with Rayne." An all too familiar husky voice asked from behind me. It was after school and I was waiting beside the Volvo for Edward.

"It's not a date. We are all going shopping. How did you know anyways?" I did mean to sound harsh to him. He has been ignoring me, so he deserves it.

"This school is small, Chicago. People talk." He shrugged his shoulders and leaned against Edward's back bumper, "Do you like him?"

I stared at him with a blank expression before it turned into a glare, "I like a lot of things Jacob. I like Edward, Alice, Emmett, Jasper, Bella and Rosalie. The list goes on and on. Want me to continue?"

"You don't have to get smart about it. It was just a simple question."

"I wasn't getting smart about it. My answer was just a simple answer. You ask a question…you get an answer. If you don't like the answer then don't ask the question!" I stomped my foot and his face turned into amusement.

"Want to go to the La Push bonfire with me?" He asked me straight out and I just stared at him…again. His dark t-shirt clinging to his muscles perfectly and I licked my lips.

"Wh—what? No. You are such a whore. You have a girlfriend, Forks."

"Ah, Chicago, I could just break up with her." My hand twitched. I was so tempted to slap him.

"Wow, Forks. How noble of you. You can't just throw women away like trash and try to get a new meal." I poked him hard in his chest, making him wince. " I already have Leah up my ass…and I don't need her to be further up there. Because, honestly, I am getting pretty damned uncomfortable with having a girl up my ass."

"Someone has a temper."

"I only have tempers for guys who think they are the shit and can have any girl he wants." I snapped at him.

"I can't have _any_ girl I want. If I could…you would already be mine." I tried to stay angry but my blush gave me away. Jacob reached forward and softly stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"Where did you find that at? Google? I'm sure I read that pick-up line somewhere." I took a step back. I had to keep my distance.

I saw Edward approaching the car and I knew I had to make this quick. I turned to Jacob and smiled at him. "And, Forks? You are going to have to work _hard_…_very_ hard for this girl."

Edward shot Jacob a glare before climbing into the car. It immediately started and he reeved the engine so Jacob could get off of his car. I smirked and Jacob and wanted to slap him for effect, but I was tired of teasing him. I already told myself that I needed to focus on myself not boys. _Rayne_... Oh god, please don't do this to me. _Jacob_…

_ Rayne Rayne, please stay. Black Black, go away. Rayne Rayne, please stay. Black Black, go away_.

That song kept repeating in my head throughout the entire ride home. I wanted to stick something in my ears when I got upstairs to my room, but I realized it was me singing the song inside my head. I tried turning my iPod on, but that didn't work and Esme told me to quiet it down upstairs because he had company downstairs. I guess they are working on rebuilding a house up in Alaska.

I tried talking to Edward but he was at his computer desk doing his homework. He told me he had a load to do and probably wouldn't be able to do sister-brother night tonight. Oh yeah, it was Wednesday. Every first Wednesday of each month we would have a little bit of sister-brother bonding. That is the main reason why we are so close. Because of the sister-brother bonding thing. But I was really pissed because the voices didn't go away.

_ Rayne Rayne, please stay. Black Black, go away. Rayne Rayne, please stay. Black Black, go away._

I did my homework—with the song stuck in my head. I was fifty percent tempted to go online and see if that was a real song. If it wasn't, I could probably get famous or something. Like that _Pants on the Ground_ guy. Too bad he died. Poor thing. I liked him…but that didn't excuse the fact that he made a pointless song and got famous for it. And…this just makes me more anxious to get my guitar that was suppose to be here about a week ago or something.

That night…I went to sleep…with an annoyed expression on my face. I wanted to throw something against the wall. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to do something about it. But what?


	5. Chapter 5: You're kidding me, right?

Chapter 5 you're kidding me, right?

First week of school was good but stressful. Never have I had a more eventful first week of school in my life. It usually consisted of getting your schedule, go to class, go to lunch and make friends. Then the rest of the year you just do…you. That's basically it. You don't fuck with the head mean girl of the school, get _SLUT_ written on the side of your brand new car ( I still can't get over that fact), have the mean girls boyfriend bothering you every five seconds and already have a semi-crush on someone. What kind of high school life is this?

Oh yeah…a normal one.

If your high school life consisted of making friends and moving on with your life…you are obviously in a movie. At least that is what Alice told me. But the only reason why Edward and I are outcasts is because everyone grew up together here. Parents knew each other. They went to PTA Conferences…had dinner parties. They obviously didn't like it when someone comes on their property and fucks things up.

Leah Clearwater sure knew how to fuck things up and her followers too. I didn't know what to think. Why were people afraid of her and her…people? All I knew about her was that she lived down in La Push. Is Dating Jacob Black. Have semi-good grades…oh yeah and is a complete and total bitch. Did I miss anything else? The only person…or people, that I knew weren't afraid to stand up to her was Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper and Rayne. That's basically it. But they never really crossed her path for me to see them stand up to her.

Whenever Bella tried to stand up to her she always got pushed down. Not literally…but some kind of insult would send her crying to the bathroom stall. I mean, seriously, suck it up girl. But I guess I spoke too soon when Bella got into a fight with Leah Wednesday after school. I felt like a proud mother. Now the whole school knows that Leah Clearwater can't fight. I was a little bit jealous because, well, it wasn't me. But long as I saw her get beat up, I am totally fine with it.

I always wondered why everyone was scared of her. I heard from various people that she went to jail or something that like. Unbelievable, literally. That is the worse excuse anyone could come up with. I am not the type of person to back down from something and it's obvious I am curious about Leah. I will find out sooner or later. I'd rather it be sooner…rather than later.

Warning and note to myself; never go shopping with Mary Alice Brandon, ever again. I mean seriously, my feet are killing me and I was wearing flats! Well, maybe that was the reason why but that still doesn't matter. Always go shopping with Isabella Marie Swan. She is so funny when she is trying to fight off Alice and Rosalie. Rosalie's faces had me weak the entire time. I didn't say I didn't have fun; I just don't want to go shopping with Alice. I think she spent over two-thousand dollars. But Bella got a lot of new clothing and she looked great in them! Blue is defiantly a good color on her.

Rayne is completely hilarious. Besides Rosalie, he kept a smile on my face the entire time. He did some things he might regret later. Like, trying on a really tight pink shirt (we recorded it. Hehe) and getting his ears pierced. He looked great with it. But it was between his ears or his tongue, nose, eyebrow, belly button or nipple. I wouldn't mind seeing his chest, but he just winked at me and suffered through the pain of getting his ears pierced. Getting my ears pierced didn't hurt so badly, but I didn't have a sister who flicked your ear every now and then. You couldn't really see it considering that his hair was covering it.

But at least Alice is letting us relax just a little bit. She said that later on we are going back to the mall and Rayne said he wasn't going. Something about practice…I think he said soccer. I don't know for sure but he mumbled it and just smiled at Alice's pouting face. According to Alice, Rayne was the only one of the boys that would go shopping with her. He was the only one that went places other people wouldn't go with Alice. I found that sweet. It's possible that they are the closest out of everyone in the group. Another reason to add to my 'Rayne is Gay' list.

Now we are just relaxing in Alice's room. I am surprised her mom, who is really nice by the way, let a boy up in her room with the door closed. I think I heard the front door close anyways, so I am guessing she is gone. I don't feel weird at all. I feel like I am fitting in…and I actually have friends. It's all because of Alice. If I hadn't met her at the mall, all of this wouldn't be happening right now. I would be sitting at home probably doing…homework. _Oh crap_.

I chuckled lightly to myself and Rayne shot me a curious glance from my lap. Yes. He was laying his head on my lap. At first I was stiff and nervous but he just told me it was a friendly thing. But the smile he gave me made butterflies fly around in my stomach. He told me that Rosalie lets him put his head in her lap and she plays with his hair. I find that really weird, but, that didn't stop me from playing with his hair. I swear I heard him moan a while ago…but my mind could be playing tricks on me. _He's gay_; I will just keep telling myself that.

Bella was sitting on the floor with her feet in Alice's lap as she painted her toes. Rosalie was searching on the computer for more shops somewhere in Washington. Maybe I will sit out the second round. If they are actually looking for more malls, that means there will be more time spent there. I could use that homework excuse and escape, but Bella is my ride. Shit. What if she goes?

"Are we going to the bonfire next weekend?" Rosalie asked, spinning around to face us.

"Hmm, I don't know. Do you guys want to go?" Alice didn't look up from Bella's toes.

Bella just shrugged her shoulders. "We wouldn't want all these clothes to go to waste."

"Or miss the chance to show off Rayne's new piercings…" I added with a smile casted towards Rayne.

"Oh shut it. No one is seeing these things. As soon as they stop hurting, I am taking them out." He declared.

"Awe man, I liked the piercings." Alice pouted, finally looking up.

"He's probably right. Mom and Dad would flip their circuits if they find he pierced his ears, especially since he has that interview." Rosalie spun back around to face the computer with a smirk on her face.

Everyone, but Rosalie, shot Rayne a curious glance. "Uh, thanks, Rose."

"No problem." She murmured, not really paying attention.

"What interview? You always tell me stuff! Why didn't I know this?" Alice exclaimed smacking Bella's leg and throwing down the nail polish as she stormed out the room.

"She'll be back as soon as you tell us what the interview is about." Bella said as she rubbed the part of her leg that was already turning red.

Rayne didn't look at anyone else; he was looking directly at me. "Well, uh, I am going to college this year in the fall, and, uh, it's in Florida, and they wanted an interview with me because of the 'exceptional grades and good application'."

"Wow, that's great Rayne!" I kept running my fingers through his hair. I didn't want to stop. I have been waiting too long to touch his hair. Whoa, did that sound creepy or what?

"Oh my God!" Alice screamed bouncing back into the room. She ran straight towards the bed bouncing on it so that I fell off the side as she landed on top of Rayne, straddling his waist.

"Alice, what would Jasper think if he saw this?" Rosalie gasped at what was going on right before her eyes.

"He wouldn't think of it." She dismissed that commented and started kissing Rayne's face all over, "Mommy is so proud!"

"I can see that." He struggled to get her off. I understand his predicament, Alice might be small but she sure is strong.

"I'm going downstairs to get me some ice." I announced as Alice continued to kiss Rayne.

Alice's house was modern. As the steps went by so did the family pictures. Alice, her parents and sometimes just her alone. It looked like modeling pictures to me, very nice actually. The living room was decorated with black and gold. The big screen TV was on and playing SpongeBob. There was a white piece of paper on the table I didn't dare want to mess with. It was probably for Alice to read. The glass table in the middle of the living room had magazines professionally spread about it. Her house wasn't as big as mine, just two stories and she actually had neighbors.

I walked into her small, but nice looking, stainless steel and cream colored cabinet kitchen. It smelled like someone was cooking dinner. Of course I am the nosey type of person so I looked into to the oven and my mouth immediately started to water. Creamy chicken with Spanish and white rice all over it. Oh My Gosh, how I wish this is what Esme was making tonight.

"I thought you were getting ice, not drooling over someone's dinner." Rayne's voice spoke from behind me and I immediately slammed the oven door closed.

"I-I was. It just smelled really good and I was being nosey." I stammered over my words as my heart started beating faster.

"Mhm, I bet." He walked further into the kitchen and leaned against the granite island.

"What are you doing down here?" I asked as I tried to distract myself by looking through the cabinets for a cup.

"Third cabinet to the left from the sink," He said to me before answering. "I was thirsty too. Is it bad to come downstairs and get a drink of water?"

I grabbed two cups and placed them on the counter. "I am not getting something to drink. I am getting ice."

"Ice has water in it." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Alright, smartass." I grumbled as I put the cup in the automatic ice machine on the refrigerator.

"You know you could break a tooth by eating ice." He eyed me as I stuck a crushed ice in my mouth.

"Well, I have been eating ice for a very long time; since I entered middle school. Doctors think because I am anemic."

"Hmm." He stood up from his stool and walked around the counter to stand in front of me. My immediate reaction was leaning back against the counter behind me, gripping it tightly. He leaned forward and placed both hands on the counter top, right next to my hands. He had me caged.

"Uh," I looked around for a distraction, but I could feel his warm…delicious, breath on my face.

"Did you know if you eat ice that means you are sexually frustrated?" He asked me, not looking away from my eyes. I stared back at him now realizing that he had a little bit of blue in his eyes too, but his eyes were mostly gray.

"I am not sexually frustrated." I tried to make my voice sound strong, but it came out in a weak whisper.

"I don't know for sure. When I am bored, Google is my best friend." He admitted, chuckling lightly.

"Is your right hand your best friend too?"

"Ouch, Cullen, that's a low blow." He stepped away from me and held up his hands. I relaxed and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

"You didn't deny it." I admitted, popping another ice in my mouth.

"Go out with me. I mean, uh, go to the bonfire with me. As my date."

Wait….what? Did he just ask me out? I must have misheard. He's gay. He has to be gay right? I mean, seriously, what guy likes to have their hair played with? Obviously him…right? I don't know, but I have to decide quickly because his face is falling into a pout. Awe, how cute…no…_he's gay._

"I thought you were gay." I blurted out before I could stop myself.

To my surprise he just laughed and closed the distance between us. "I'm not gay Renesmee."

Oh…the way he said my name. _Focus Renesmee_. "I seriously thought you were gay."

"Ask Bella or Jamie or Kayla…" He trailed off. I had a feeling that list was going to go on and on, but that's not what had me curious.

"_Bella_?"

"Yes. Isabella. We dated for about two months last year." He shrugged his shoulders as if that wasn't important. But he had no idea how important it was.

"You're kidding me, right?" I was still in shock. But I needed a distraction from his earlier question.

"Don't be so surprised. Bella is a good girl…she does date." He stared at me as I thought this over, "She actually broke up with me."

"Nice information. I am surprised you admitted it. Most _straight_ guys don't do those types of things."

He sighed and moved closed to me so that I could feel his breath on my tongue. "Do you want me to _prove_ to you that I am not gay?"

Oh My God. This couldn't be happening.

Someone cleared their throat behind us and we stepped apart as far as we could, "Am I interrupting something?" Mrs. Brandon asked her light brown eyes were staring at us through thick lashes.

"No ma'am. Of course you weren't." I mumbled as I rushed out of the kitchen.

I had to get out of here. Good thing I didn't give him a formal answer because I would have said yes. I wanted to say yes, but why didn't i? Was I still in shock that he dated Bella? Or was I jealous? But that had been over a year ago. There was nothing else going on between them. Besides, Bella has the eyes for my brother. I could tell by the way she looked at him. Maybe my brother even liked her; he just needs time right now, probably.

As I was pacing in Alice's flowery front yard I totally forgot that Bella was my ride home. Her crappy red truck sat on the curb just calling my name. Telling me that he wanted to take me home, but I couldn't go back into the house. Too much embarrassment. Did I actually turn Rayne down? Why does high school have to be so confusing? It was never this confusing before. Of course, I'm guessing, since Forks is a small town that made high school harder.

It was about five minutes later when Bella came stumbling out the house, putting her shoes on.

"Sorry if I am making you leave early." I told her as she was putting on her jacket.

"No, no. It's okay. I have to make dinner before Ren—I mean my mom, does." She said as she started walking towards her rusty red truck.

"Okay..."

After that it was complete silence as she started the car and pulled out of Alice's driveway. I guess Rayne and Rosalie were staying a little bit longer. I don't see why Rayne didn't leave since his yellow Camaro—another nice car in Forks, I mean, wow, they must be loaded considering Rosalie's red convertible—was sitting in behind Rosalie's red convertible. It was awkward silence for me and it looked like it didn't bother at all because she was humming something to herself.

"Did you and Rayne date?" I asked her and covered my mouth immediately afterwards. Stupid word vomit.

"Well, uh, yeah." She looked at me and then put her eyes back on the road. "Why?"

"No reason. It just came out as a shock as all. I-I thought he was gay." I mumbled looking down.

Bella threw her head back and laughed, "Oh my gosh, I thought he was gay too!"

"You did?" I asked, shocked.

"Of course." She nodded, "Every girl thought he was gay until he made out with a substitute teacher. Not being a lesbian or anything—not that I have anything against them—but she was pretty hot."

"Oh, wow." Was all I managed to say.

"Yeah, that's what everyone was saying. It was a shock and the substitute never came back again…but word is that she went to his house and everything." She whispered.

"You guys sure do look for gossip." I turned to look out the window, watching the trees pass by.

"You are luck Jessica is out of town."

"Jessica?" I recalled Alice saying something about at the mall. On both accounts.

"Mhm." Bella nodded. "Jessica Stanley. But she is suppose to be coming back on Monday. So you will have to endure Leah, Lauren, Amber and Jessica. Those are usually the main four."

"Uh, sorry to interrupt, but you are going to have to tell me where you live."

I gave her the directions and she nodded. I smiled at her and asked, "What's the deal with Leah and Jacob?"

"Oh…" She turned on a street and started down a highway which had trees covering both sides. "Jacob…"

The way she said his name made me curious. Did she date him too? Well, way to go Bella! "What about him?"

"We used to be best friends, you know." She mumbled her eyes sad.

"What happened?" The way she looked, it looked like she didn't want to talk about it. "If you don't want to talk about it…it's fine." _Curiosity killed the cat._

"No, it's okay. He just changed that's all. He used to hang out with us until football season started our freshman year."

"Figures. He is a typical jock. But he doesn't act like Jasper or Emmett." I noted.

"Emmett and Jasper don't let things go to their head." She added, dryly. "He was the starting quarterback and that is suppose to be big especially if you are a freshman. Then he started dating Leah and everything just…got out of hand." She glared out the windshield. "She stole my best friend from me and I just want him back."

"I am guessing since it is your junior year that you haven't talked since your freshman?"

"Oh we talk. Our dads are, like, best friends. So we see each other every now and then…but he is always with _her_." She spat, as if it was venom on her tongue.

"I am so sorry." I told her honestly. I was. I would hate to see what if feels like to lose your best friend. Talking about best friends made me miss mine from Chicago.

"It's okay. I guess people do change in high school. Now he is some big shot and thinks he rules things." She bit her lip for a second and turned to me.

My heart started racing because she had her eyes off the road for a while now. I let out a shaky breath when I realized we were in my front yard. The garage door was open and I could see Esme's car in her usual spot. Carlisle's black Mercedes was not in its usual spot and Edward's Volvo wasn't there. Good, I needed to talk to Esme.

"So, uh, does, Edward, you know, talk to anyone from Chicago?" She asked me hesitantly.

"No." I had to keep a straight face but I was failing epically.

She let out a breath of relief and smiled. "You can go ahead and laugh. I know he is way out of my league and we are totally different people. But, there is something about him…"

"Ah," I covered my ears childishly and laughed, "I don't want to hear it."

"I wasn't going to say anything. I, uh," She struggled for the right words.

"You like him." I finished it for her.

"It won't be weird right?" She looked at me with pleading brown eyes.

"No. But…"

"Yes?"

"Break his heart and I break your face. It's just as simple as that." I looked at her straight in the eyes to let her know I was serious.

"Never." She whispered. "What happened?" Ah, girls are so easily to talk too.

"You are going to have to ask him." I told her as I started gathering my things, "But if you two do start dating. No kissing in front of me. I mean, a quick peck is fine—since my parents do it—but not a full make-out session. Deal?"

"Deal." She giggled as I climbed out her Monster.

"Thanks for the ride." I told her through the open window.

"No problem. Nice house."

I just smiled and waved as she pulled off back down the drive. This has defiantly been a very long day.

After a really long hot shower and just lying in bed thinking I went to visit my mother in her room. Neither Edward nor Carlisle was home yet and I guess now was the time for some mother-daughter time. I put on my bunny slippers and crept downstairs to the second floor. It was a little bit dark outside but the moon was shining in through the hallway window.

I knocked on her bedroom door twice before she told me I could come in. She was lying on her gold sheeted bed in her robe and slippers. She had a magazine in her hand but she put it aside when I started crawling into bed next to her. I curled into her side as she wrapped an arm around me.

"What's up, sweetheart?" She started stroking my hair. I love Esme so much.

"I got asked out today." I was going to have to be really blunt about this.

"Really?" I could hear that her heart skipped a beat and that she had a smile on her face.

"Yup. I mean…I thought he was gay. But I guess he wasn't." I mumbled.

Esme laughed. Why does everyone keep laughing when I say that? "You didn't tell him that you thought he was gay…did you?"

"I might have." I said through stiff lips.

She laughed again, this time a little bit louder. "Oh dear, was it word vomit?" I could only nod. "I did that with your father, when he asked me to marry him."

"What did you say?" I looked at up her.

"Of course I said yes. But the first word that came out of my mouth was 'are you serious? It's about time!' I didn't know any better." She chuckled to herself. "Then he asked me, 'what's wrong?' and I wanted to slap him silly."

I giggled and snuggled closer to her, "then what?"

"I told him just that. Then I said 'I thought I would have to be old for you to finally propose.'" She shook her head, but continued to smile at the distant memory. "Word vomit can do wonders, Renesmee."

Yes. Word vomit can do wonders.

"Mom?" I whispered after some silence.

"Hmm?"

"What do you do…if you like someone, but, you don't know if they like you?"

"Are you talking about the boy that asked you out?"

"Well, kind of. There is another boy…but he just irritates me!" I growled.

"Have you ever heard of the Playground theory?" I could feel her cheek on the top of my head, and I shook my head. "The Playground theory is when, you know, a boy picks on a girl. Destroys her sandcastles, pushes her, taunts her, and pulls her hair…"

"I get it mom." I couldn't help but smile a little at her little rant. "Dad did that to you?"

"Well, that is besides that point." She sighed, "That means the little boy likes the little girl. He just wants her attention, that's all. Give the boy your attention and everything will be fine."

"What about the other boy?"

"What's his name, honey?" She whispered to me.

"Rayne Hale." I don't know if it was such a good idea to tell her the name, but it's possible that she doesn't know him.

"Rayne?" She smiled, "What a beautiful name. He sounds wonderful."

"But I didn't tell you anything about him." I shook my head in disbelief.

"Well, I am going to take your judgment. You like him…so do i."

There was a banging downstairs that made me sit up. My heart started pounding and I looked back at Esme with worried wide eyes.

"Mom? Are you here? Renesmee?" Edward's voice traveled up the stairs and I sighed with relief.

"We are in here, Ed!" Esme straightened out her robe and looked at her bedroom door.

Edward came running in through the door sweaty with a wide grin on his face. He was jumping up and down and he looked like a kid in a candy store. You could only smile at his excitement. But you could only frown when he smelled completely like a dog.

"I made the baseball team!" He exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air.

"Really?" Esme got out of bed to give him a hug, but stopped halfway and twitched. "Go take a shower and then I will give you a hug."

Edward rolled his eyes but he couldn't keep the smile off his face, "Jasper had talked to the coach…and then BAM! I was practicing with the team. It got kind of rough when we kept running into the football team."

"You guys didn't fight did you?" Esme asked. Her face etched with concern over her child's wellbeing. I didn't miss the fact that her eyes roamed his body for any cuts of bruises.

"No! Of course not. Except this kid, Jacob Black, is really hot headed…" Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and stalked out of the room.

"That's him." I turned to look at Esme.

"That's who?" She asked starting at me up and down.

"Jacob Black. That's the other kid."


	6. Chapter 6: The Friend Stage

Chapter 6 the Friend Stage

"Renesmee can we talk?" Jacob asked me in the hallway on Monday morning.

"Sure." I replied putting some books that I didn't need into my long locker. "What's up?" I don't know why, but I was feeling unusually nice today.

"I was wondering if you know, uh, want to start all over?"

I turned to look at him with a surprise expression on my face. He was looking down at his feet which were kicking something completely invisible. He was wearing a gray suit with, what looked like, a clip on tie. Ah, guys and their tie tying.

"Start all over on what?" I whispered, turning back to my locker.

"On us." He said, slowly. "When we first met, I came off as a jerk…and I didn't like it. I know the things I said to you weren't…really appropriate, considering I had a girlfriend."

"_Had_?" I hadn't missed the past tense on that statement.

"Well, uh, yeah. She broke up with me because I wanted to be friends with you." He looked up at me with dark eyes and I frowned.

"Wow, well, that's really fucked up. She can't really choose your friends for you…"

"Well you know girls and their jealousy." He smiled at me, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Guys and their jealousy." I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"So, are we friends?" He stuffed his hands in his trousers and looked at me from under his lashes.

"Friends." I declared. _For now..._

He smiled and started bouncing in place, "So the bonfire this weekend…"

"Whoa there big boy, we are friends…but that doesn't mean we get to go on dates now." I rolled my eyes, closed my locker and walked away from him.

"What do you mean?" He kept pace with me as I started walking towards my class.

"Jacob are you stupid?" I didn't want him to answer that so I continued quickly, "You broke up with your girlfriend, declared your _friendship_ with me and now you are asking me on a date?"

"I guess. I'm guessing that your answer is a no?" This boy just doesn't give up.  
"You are guessing right." I stopped in front of my AP Human Geography class.

"Did someone already ask you?" He whispered, his eyes narrowing.

"Yes." I whispered and this time I was uncomfortable.

"Was it Rayne?" He mumbled, not looking at me.

"What's it to you? I mean…it's obvious you guys don't like each other. But you better not bring me in the middle of it." I glared at him.

"Did you say yes?" Did he just ignore what I just said?

"Are you sure you want to be friends? Because at this rate I am going to start ignoring you." I stuck my chin in the air and squared my shoulders.

"Fine. I'll talk to you later."

I grumbled all the way to my desk which was next to Rosalie. She was already seated there scribbling stuff on her notebook. When I sat down she just smiled at me before going back to writing in her notebook. I leaned over to take a peek and saw that she was writing to someone. I didn't want invade in her privacy—I wanted too, but I could just ask—so I put my head down on my own desk.

What is going on between Rayne and Jacob? Every time either one of them talk about each other they put this kind of guard up. I noticed their eyes tighten just a bit and it just irritates me to no end. I have no idea why, but if I was going to be friends with both of them, they were going to have to deal with some type of way to become friends. I know this was going to be hard.

The rest of the school day past by quickly. I wasn't ready to go home yet, so I decided to explore the town. Well, what was left of the town anyways? Besides the school, mall, houses and a couple of parks. If I go any further I know I would probably end up in a different state and I really didn't want that to happen again.

I remember something that Edward had said about a beach. When I stopped by a gas station to get me some gas I asked the cashier about a local beach and her crinkly skin turned up into a smile. I just love how a lot of old people have jobs all over the place. I mean…a lot of old people are working at jobs when they should be retiring.

The old women told me where La Push beach—that's what she said it was called—was. I followed her directions and was now driving down a narrow dirt road. Awe man, now I was going to have to clean my car again. I just got the red 'stain' off of my car. There were still a couple of spots on it but I just couldn't get it off. I think because I was crying the entire time, thinking and hating whoever wrote this on my car.

I pulled up to this little bend that overlooked the beach. I gasped at the beauty of it. The waves were silently rushing towards the shore and you could hear and see some birds from afar. The trees were silent but they surrounded me. Everything was green and if you took a deep breathe you could smell the salt from the sea. The water wasn't a perfect blue but it looked good enough to swim in. The wind was silent but it still blew my hair from my face and I smiled. This wasn't the beach I was expecting, but it seemed just as perfect.

I stuffed my hands inside my hoodie front pocket and started walking down the beach. I had to take my shoes off so that I wouldn't get sand in them. Esme would actually kill me and I have a feeling Alice would kill me too. I was walking close to the water so that with every wave it splashed against my leg making the bottom of my pants wet.

I didn't mind my pants getting wet. The sand and warm water felt good against my feet. The sand going in between my toes and it felt like they were getting a massage. I giggled and continued to walk along the beach.

For all of my life I couldn't help but see happy people all around me. My parents were happy. They never argued. Sure over the stuff that Edward and I do, but nothing else. It seemed like we were a happy perfect family. But not everyone's family is perfect. We still fight and ignore each other from time to time but that only brings us closer.

Don't you hate it when you are single and you see a whole bunch of happy couples? But when you are taken…you see a lot of single people? That has happened to me a couple of times. I try and make my relationship happy and I just end up pushing people away. I don't want that to happen with people here in Forks. Not saying I am looking for a relationship at the moment…I just want to be happy.

It's really irritating when people tell me to follow my heart. If I was following my heart I wouldn't be confused now would I? I give people the world's best advice but I can never follow my own. I can tell people that they can tell me anything but I won't return the favor. I can let people bring me down but I feel guilty when I do the same for other people. How confusing is my life?

Rayne and Jacob.

It's only been one week since I started school and I was already crushing on two people. I want to follow my heart and go with someone but who is that person? It's only been one week. I could always leave my options open. There are a lot of guys at Forks High who want a girlfriend. But then I would just be living up to my car's name. Which is not its official name and I don't want it to be.

Rayne was such a sweet guy. He was funny, kind and always made me smile. Even if I was embarrassed at saying he was gay and all, but that doesn't give me a reason not to like him. A lot of straight people like gay people. Some gay people change their ways for straight people if they actually like them. Oh My God! I have to stop thinking about him being gay. He isn't gay because he asked me out on a date! And I just ran out on him….leaving him in the kitchen with Alice's mother.

Jacob was a different story. He was nice to me in the beginning but then asked me out while he still had a girlfriend. Was he the player type? Would he use me? You could totally tell that he and Rayne were two totally different people. But why did they hate each other so much? From what I have seen so far of Jacob was that he had a nice smile. That's all I have seen. A part of me wanted to know him more. See break down that wall that has been sitting there for a very long time.

"What is wrong with you?" I sighed to myself, sitting down on the soft sand.

I was still close to the water and as it washed up to the shore the water covered the bottom half of my body. I lay down on my back and looked up at the sky. It was getting dark but the sunset was very pretty. It had a little bit of pink and around the edges it was orange. You could clearly see a full moon about to form as soon as the rest of the sun goes down to take a nap.

The moon comes out when the sun goes down. Jacob comes out when Rayne goes down. So Jacob was the moon and Rayne was the sun? Well, I couldn't really classify that statement really until I know them a little bit better. I guess I should have said yes to Rayne. If I really wanted to know what was going on. But I didn't say yes. I didn't say yes because I was scared that's why. Scared and confused. A perfect explanation.

"What are you doing?" A soft voice asked me. A dark shadow covered what was left of the moon. I looked up into dark eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't know this was private property." I started to get to my feet but the figure just sat down beside me.

"It's not private property." I turned to get a better look at the stranger and realized it was Jacob. I let a breath of relief and smiled.

"Oh." I looked down at my feet which a wave just washed over.

"You still didn't answer my question Chicago." Jacob started rolling up the bottom of his pants until it was past his calf.

"Uh, I just needed some time to think. I wanted to explore." I looked at him briefly before looking out onto the ocean.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked, curiously.

_You_ "Things about life. It's pretty interesting if you ask me."

When he laughed it echoed all around us. "How is that thinking going?"

"It went pretty well if you ask me." I gave him a grim smile.

"Doesn't sound like it." He mumbled all trace of humor gone.

"You know you are a nice guy when you aren't saying the jerkiest things." I picked up a pebble and threw it out into the water.

"It's part of my charm, Chicago."

"Never mind, you ruined it." I chuckled, softly.

"Want to know something?"

"Always," I whispered before I could carefully choose my words.

"You are a nice girl to hang out with when you aren't being a complete bitch." Well, someone didn't choose their words right. And that wasn't really what I was expecting.

"Well, gee, thanks." I rolled my eyes and scooted a little bit further away from him.

"Anytime. I was just saying since we are being honest here…right?" He looked over at me from under his arm. He was tucked in on his body and looked like he was guarding himself. His muscles were stretched out and I couldn't help but ogle.

"Why did you and Leah break up again?" I was just talking because I didn't want him to stop talking.

Jacob snorted "She didn't want me to be friends with you. I mean…who does she think she is?"

"Not everyone knows who they are Jacob." I told him, running my fingers through my hair.

"I know who I am." He mumbled looking away from him.

I scooted closer to him and touched his shoulder. He looked up at me with those dark eyes but for some reason I felt like he could actually see me. His hair was slightly hanging over his eyes. I took the hand that was on his shoulder and moved the hair out of his way.

"If you really knew who you were, you wouldn't be ditching your real friends." I murmured.

"I do know who I am." I repeated and I shook my head.

"You don't. Not everyone does."

"I am not everyone." He bit his lip and I had to stop my urge from attacking him.

"You are." I whispered, determined to make him change. I knew I couldn't change him at the moment, but I had to try.

"New subject." He turned away from me and I sighed with defeat.

"No new subject," I stood up and tried dusting the sand off of my pants. Well I tried, considering the fact they are wet. "I have to get home. I have homework and it is getting dark."

Jacob stood up and immediately towered over me. "Goodnight, Renesmee."

I reached up and wrapped my arms around his neck. He had to bend a little to wrap his arms around my waist, but we seemed comfortable like this anyways. I didn't want to let go and he seemed reluctant too. When I buried my face in his neck his hand started stroking my hair. I liked this Jacob. I want to see this Jacob all the time. But I doubt I would be able to see him like this inside of school.

With what seemed like forever Jacob finally pulled apart but kept my hand. I realized it was darker outside and I didn't know that we stood there hugging that long. Good thing he kept my hand because I felt weird without having him next to me. When he gave my hand a small tight squeeze I felt a jolt of shock. He must have touched something like a carpet or something. He must have felt it too because he gave me a look out the corner of his eye and I just smiled.

He walked me to my car and gave me one last hug. This time I was the first person to pull away from the hug. The whole entire I was getting inside the car and getting comfortable Jacob didn't take his eyes off of me. When I started the engine I gave him a small smile before pulled away. Out of my side mirror I could see that he was still standing there, his head ducked down and hands inside his pockets.

That night I laid in my bed looking up at the ceiling. Alice had called me about an hour ago asking where I had went after school. I could only tell her the truth and said that I was down at La Push beach with Jacob. I could hear her initial shock over what I just said because it was silent on the phone. She had told me that she was going to put some slippers on and was coming over, bringing Rosalie and Bella.

I could only say that it was raining outside, thank God, and the fact that I was about to go to sleep. The last thing she told me before she hung up on me was that we were going to talk about it tomorrow. I couldn't say that I wasn't scared. I was scared. What was I going to say to her? After tonight I could only like Jacob a little bit more. But what about Rayne? _No. No Rayne at the moment. You and Rayne are just friends. _

I don't know what time I fell asleep but I woke up when the sun was shining in through my window and I felt like complete shit. I tried breathing in through my nose but the snot and buggers in there wouldn't let me. My throat was sore and my head was pounding like someone had a hammer and was hitting me with it. I tried to get out of bed but my body wouldn't let me.

Stupid sitting in the wet sand. Edward chose that moment to walk in through my door taking one look at me before frowning.

"I'm guessing you are staying home?" I just nodded my head, "I'll go tell Esme. You look like shit."

"Thanks Captain Obvious." We both flinched at the sound of my voice and I decided that I was going to keep my mouth closed for now on.

Esme took the day off and stayed at home with me. Bringing me soup and orange juice, because I would drink the tea she was giving me. She actually tried to be slick and bring me some soup…but it was actually tea. I could only laugh and shake my head, which only made my headache worse. But I wouldn't tell Esme that.

Carlisle brought home some medicine for me to take and asked me how I got sick. I wasn't about to tell them that I got sick by sitting on the beach with a guy. Carlisle didn't seem like the type of father who would go after a boy, but he was. He would even go after a girl for Edward, but he wouldn't do anything about it. He would just talk to her and say things that would make her rethink her actions.

I stayed sick in bed all day long. Tissues were surrounding me and different varieties of magazines and books. I actually read through all of them and didn't have anything else to read or do. I drifted in out of sleep, but I didn't stay sleep for long. My nose wouldn't allow it.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, you better—"Alice busted through my bedroom but stopped dead in her tracks; Rosalie and Bella soon following.

"You really are sick." Bella whispered then shot Alice a knowing look.

"Okay, so, I didn't believe Edward. But Ren and I are suppose to talk to today. I thought she was ditching me." Alice crossed her arms.

Rosalie scoffed and went to sit on my white couch, which sat in front of my wall sized window. "You wouldn't believe her own brother?"

"Blood is thicker than water, Rosalie." Alice sat on the edge of my bed as Bella took the fluffy chair by my bookshelf. "So, spill."

"You guys already know?" My voice has gotten a little bit better, but it still sounded scratchy.

"We only know some of it." Rosalie looked up from inspecting her nails, now taking in my room. "Nice room, by the way."

"Thanks," I mumbled before taking a deep breath. "I went to La Push beach and hung out with Jacob Black."

"Did you tell him to meet you there?" Bella gasped and I totally forgot that she and Jacob hardly talk anymore.

"No of course not." I defended myself. "I wanted to explore the town and Edward said something about La Push. It sounded nice."

"It is nice…" Bella sighed.

"That's it?" Alice demanded. "I want details."

"There are no details Alice. We just talked. He can really be sweet when he wants to be." I smiled at the memory of him hugging me.

"What else happened?" Rosalie narrowed her eyes at my smile.

"Nothing." I blushed. Shit.

"That blush doesn't say anything!" It surprised me by jumping—literally—across the room and landed on my bed. The books and magazines falling to the floor with a thump. "Tell us."

"Never seen Bella so hyper before." Alice stared at Bella for a long minute before turning to me. "Go ahead."

"Okay, so we, uh, talked and hugged." They all rolled their eyes and waited for me to continue. "But it wasn't your ordinary hugged. It felt so good and right. I'm guessing neither of us wanted to let go."

"How cute." Rosalie cooed.

"He held my hand on the way to my car and that's it. This side of him…I really do like." I relaxed back against my pillow and smiled.

"You like Jacob Black." Alice shouted as if she found something in a fashion magazine. "I always knew it."

"It's more complicated than that Alice." I frowned.

"What's so complicated about liking someone?" Rosalie pulled her feet up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. She looked at me and smiled.

"Everything is complicated about liking someone." I told her simply. "You and Alice don't understand because you already have boyfriends."

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean that Emmett or Jasper are complicated." Alice shook her head, her spikes shaking along with her.

"Especially Emmett." Bella giggled and looked at Rosalie.

"Or Edward." That shut Bella straight up. "I knew it!"

"Oh gosh! You like Edward!" Alice tackled Bella down and hugged her.

"Renesmee already set the guide lines for me…don't worry." Bella laughed, hugging Alice back.

"Does he like her?" Rosalie asked me and my eyes went wide.

"What—huh?" I ran a hand through my hair and looked down. "I don't know. Edward and I haven't talked in forever."

"Oh."

Cue the awkward silence.

"Guys I am really tired." I yawned for the effect and snuggled in my sheets. "I need some sleep if I am coming back to school tomorrow."

"Okay. We love you Renesmee and will always be here for you, even though we just met you." Rosalie shot me a smile before she walked out of my room with Alice and Bella in tow.


	7. Chapter 7: What in the world?

Chapter 7 What in the world?

You know how you have those types of dreams where you can't wake up? No matter how fast you run or how loud you scream you can't get out. It's like you are stuck forever and no way out. No matter whom you scream for they can't hear you. No matter how much things you throw around to catch someone's attention they don't see you. You are invisible and you don't exist. It's like you never existed in the first place. No one knows who you are but you know who they are.

No matter how many times I screamed for Edward, Esme or Carlisle they didn't hear me. They just continued to eat dinner at the table. When I left my dream house I somehow ended up at Alice's house. I knocked on the door and Mrs. Brandon came to get it. She looked directly at me. She held my gaze before closing the door in my face. How fucked up was that? I didn't get this dream and I never wanted to have it again, but I couldn't wake myself up!

I tried reaching for Rayne but he just drove off and in the distance there was this sign that said _Welcome to Florida_. He was leaving me. No matter what. Was that a sign? When I did the same thing for Jacob he looked at me the same way Mrs. Brandon did. His dark eyes meeting mine and I screamed out for him. He reached for me and I reached for him, but someone walked through me and grabbed his hand. Leah Clearwater. He smiled at her and kissed her cheek then he was gone.

When I finally did wake up it was about four o'clock in the morning. It felt as if it would be later. But it wasn't. I was feeling a little bit better from the day before. Never go outside and sit in the sand especially when it is cold outside. Lesson learned, for real. I slowly climbed out of bed and yawned. I was wide awake now. I could only get dressed and sit around and wait just like the first day of school.

I walked into my light blue tiled bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. My emerald green eyes were a little bit dull today and I looked extra pale. My hair was in a messy bun on the top of my head and pink spots spotted my face from where I was laying on it. I sighed and turned the hot knob on the sink. I let it run until a little bit of steam was coming from the water. I reached my hands under the running water, only wincing slightly at the pain of the hot water, and splashing it on my face. This was going to be a very long day.

Edward and I decided to take my car to school. He said I could just come pick him up after baseball practice. He didn't want to take his car for some reason he didn't want to tell me. I frowned and looked down, seeing the silver line that connected us slowly disappearing. It was still there but only visible when a light hits it. Kind of like a spider web. Just sitting there waiting for someone to come and run through it and scream because there might be a spider on it. Well, that spider was me. I will attack anyone who dare break the rest of this bond that Edward and I have.

The first two periods went without a distraction or drama. For that I was really grateful. Alice kept a smile on her face the entire time. It was one of those smiles that said something-is-going-to-happen-today-and-I-know-what-it-is. I asked her why she was looking like that and she just shrugged her shoulders and danced off towards Jasper. I had saw Rosalie in the hallway standing with Emmett and asked them what was wrong with Alice and Emmett just laughed and said that something was always wrong with Alice.

Lunch arrived too soon and everyone seemed to be too excited. I walked over to our usual table and sat next to Edward. I pinched the bridge of my nose when I realized Edward and I were wearing the same thing. Red shirts, black pants and black vans. Why didn't I notice that this morning?

What surprised me was that Jacob came to sit with us, right across from Rayne. Rayne was shooting daggers at Jacob and Jacob was just staring down at his food. That didn't look so appetizing.

"Jacob, what are you doing?" Emmett asked staring at Jacob with a confused expression on his face.

"Sitting?" Jacob looked at Emmett and raised an eyebrow.

"Why here?" It surprised me that Bella was the one that said this.

"Well, I am kind of being excommunicated by my friends…" He looked down at his crappy food again and sighed. I frowned.

"So, we are, like, your rebound or something?" Bella looked at Jacob. Bella must be pissed or something.

"No. No, of course not. I guess I should have asked if I could sit here." He looked around the table and his gaze rested on me. "Am I not welcome here?"

"Jacob you can sit here. Our names aren't on the table or the seats." I glanced around the table, especially at Alice, Rosalie and Bella, to see if they had anything to say in it.

"Just don't be using us Black." Emmett sat back in his chair, crossing his arms, still staring at Jacob.

I glanced at Rayne who was seated next to Jasper but in front of Jacob. He didn't seem to acknowledge Jacob anymore or he didn't want too. His chair was pushed all the way back and his hands were behind his head. Yeah, he wanted to pretend Jacob wasn't here. It was kind of childish at best but still necessary I guess.

"Hey, Ness, brother-sister time this weekend?" Edward asked after taking a sip from his Sprite.

I smiled. "Of course Ed."

"Good. We haven't really had a chance to talk for a long time. With everything that is going on."

"I know. No canceling." I looked at him with a stern expression and he just smiled.

"You guys have brother-sister time?" Rosalie asked Edward and me.

"We try too. Our parents used to be out all the time, so we had to decide to do something—"

"So we decided on brother-sister time. Where we do anything." Edward shrugged his shoulders, finishing my sentence.

"I wish _we_ had brother-sister time." Obviously that comment was directed towards Rayne who just shot Rosalie a smirk.

"You're always with Emmett."

"Not all the time." Rosalie defended herself.

"Our house is like a second house to him. Besides, I'm never home for real anyways." He shrugged his shoulders.

"That's not fair!" Rosalie pouted which caused the table to snicker.

"We could have double time. I mean after Edward and I have our brother-sister time, since we hardly see each other, the two siblings could have a brother-sister time." I suggested to Rayne and Rose.

"Sounds like a good idea." Edward smiled at Rosalie.

"What are we suppose to do while you guys have this family occasion?" Jasper asked, gesturing towards Emmett, Alice and himself.

"We don't care." Rayne laughed taking a sip from his water.

"That's not fair." Jacob spoke up for the first time.

I held my breath as everyone stared at him with their mouths wide open.

Luckily Edward spoke before Rayne or anyone else could say anything, "Okay fine. After Ren and I have our little night, the next weekend we could _all_ have a movie night."

Rayne scoffed. He obviously didn't miss the emphasis on the word 'all'. I didn't miss it either and I'm guessing neither did anyone else. We all lapsed into an awkward silence and all you could hear was people chewing and sipping their drinks. Jacob shifted, awkwardly, in his chair and just smiled at me.

"How did I do?" Jacob asked me on our way out of the lunch room.

"You did pretty well." I smiled at him. "Just…make sure you give me a heads up next time you want to sit with us."

He laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Oh Chicago, I surely will. I have never seen Rayne squirm so much."

"That's the only reason why you came to sit with m—us?" I was so tempted to say _me_. Of course he didn't sit at the table just for me. He just wanted to sit there for Rayne.

Jacob took his arm from around my shoulders and stared at me. We were in the middle of the hallway and the passerby's were staring at us. "Of course not, Renesmee. I just want my old friends back and I wanted to sit with you too."

I felt a lump fill my throat. I couldn't even smile. The only thing I could do in this situation was to take a deep breath and tease. "Well, thanks Forks. I appreciate it. I feel so flattered."

"Stop messing with me, Ness." Jacob rolled his eyes. "I am being completely serious."

"I am too." I lied. "You are welcome how many other days at the lunch table.

Jacob gave me a quick hug and smiled. "Thanks."

"No problem, Jacob."

When I got into History class Emmett was practically bouncing in his chair. He looked like another Alice. I grumbled to myself all the way to my seat that was at the same table as Emmett. It looked like a group table because there were four desks pushed together. Across from Emmett was a curvy girl with brown hair and across from the empty seat—which I am assuming is mine—was Amber. Ah, this class was going to be interesting.

I sat down next to Emmett and smiled.

"Hi. I am Jessica Stanley." She reached across the table and shook my hand. Ew, her hand felt clammy.

"Renesmee," I mumbled to her before turning to the teacher who began talking. His white beard covering most of his face.

"Welcome to another class period!" He clapped his hands, joyously. "As you can see that the tables are in groups, meaning…anyone?"

He looked around the class before picking on some kid with blonde hair. "Because we're working in groups?" That was such a stupid question to ask. I believe it was quite obvious.

"Excellent! Now I am going to pass around folders that have your assignments in it." He grabbed a stack of navy blue folders off of his desk and held it to his chest. "This is an assignment where I can only help you in. I can't give you information you must work on it with your group. What do I always say, Emmett?"

Emmett sat up straight and looked around a second. "Your book, friends, computer and then you."

"Good job." Mr. Hams practically jumped. He sure is a happy teacher. "Here you go. They are about different Historical Periods of our history. How cool is that? Each of you has a topic. Research it and present it. It's as simple as that."

As he was speaking he was handing out the folders. When ours landed on our table I gasped at how thick it was. Surely most of our information would be in this big folder, right? Emmett gulped and looked at me for help. From what I could tell Emmett and I would probably be the only ones doing the work. Jessica was looking at her hair, curling it around her finger and Amber was trying to make her boobs look bigger.

I cleared my throat and sat forward in my chair. "Let's see which one we have, shall we?"

Emmett nudged me once more in encouragement and the other girls just shrugged their shoulders. I reached forward slowly as if I was defusing a bomb and picked up the folder. It was heavy so I had to drag it across the desk. I sighed and opened the folder.

"We got Late Middle Ages." Emmett read over my shoulder and groaned. "Great. What is that suppose to mean?"

"We just look up history on the Late Middle Ages." I sighed closing the folder.

Jessica snatched the folder and looked through it. "It's due next month. We have enough time to do this."

"You mean _Emmett and I_ have enough time to finish it? Correct?" I shot her a glare.

She smiled, sheepishly. "Actually, I am basically failing this class. So I am, like, totally participating."

"What about you Amber?" Emmett asked as Amber looked up from her boobs.

"What?" She asked, confusion not mistaken from her face.

"The project? Are you going to help? I am not afraid to tell Mr. Hams that you didn't help at all." I nodded my head determined and Amber just stared at me. I returned her stare until she broke it.

"Fine, whatever, but we are not having these little meetings at my house." She went on to inspect her nails.

"My house is fine." I could grow to like Jessica.

"Mine too. I'm sure Renesmee's house is fine too." Emmett gave me a small smile before looking through the folder again.

When I got home I went straight to my room. I dropped my books by my door and just laid, face down, on my bed. I was so tired and I didn't even know why. I turned my head and looked out the window to see that the sun was setting. Was it that late already? It looked just like it did the other night I was on the beach.

The Beach.

I jumped off my bed and ran over to my closet to grab an extra sweater. I started running down the stairs struggling to put my sweater on at the same time. Multitasking wasn't my thing. Esme was in the living looking over some blueprints when I sprinted past her.

"Renesmee." She called after me. I was almost close to the garage too. Damn.

"Yes?" I called to her. Maybe she didn't want anything and I could just leave.

"Could you come here please?" I grunted and started dragging my feet over to where she sat on the white sofa. She looked up at me over her glasses and smiled. "Where do you think you are going?"

"To the beach." You can never lie to Esme.

"Where's Edward?" She smiled at me, knowingly.

Oh shit.

"Sorry!"

I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my cellphone. I skipped the three stairs that you had to take to get inside the garage. I dialed Edward's number but it went straight to voicemail. Cursing to myself the entire I started the car and buckled my seat belt. I knew something was missing in the house. Or the fact that my car didn't stink after I got home from school. Edward would usually be in the car with me. I knew I had to do something, but I better hurry up and do it before it gets too dark and I can't go to the beach.

If there were any cops in the street, boy would I be in trouble. I was going about sixty-five in a fifty miles per hour zone. I zoomed in and out of cars on the highway and took the exit I was suppose to take. I guess I did take the long way, but I am in a rush. Wait a second that makes no sense, oh well.

When I arrived to the school no one was in sight. I turned off the car and just sat there. I laid my head back against the head rest and took a deep breath. My heart was racing and I had to cover it with my hand to slow it down. I leaned forward and rested my forehead against the steering wheel taking another deep breath. Talk about adrenaline rush.

Edward was taking way too long and I stumbled out of the car. My legs felt like jelly and I had to stand there for a couple of seconds before I could actually move. The school was dark and you could see the sun setting behind the trees that surrounded the school. I tried the side door that led to the gym but that was locked. I heard some noise and walked all the way around to the back of the school.

I shielded my eyes as the baseball lights were on. You could hear the balls getting hit by the metal baseball bats. But the baseball players weren't the only people out here. You could see the cheerleaders in the far corner doing their little slutty thing. Seriously, I doubt in a cheerleading competition you could bend over like that and show all of your goodies. And I think, from TV shows and movies that you are suppose to have spankers on or something.

You could see in the right corner the boy soccer players kicking the ball around. The only thing that was missing was the football players and I spoke a little too soon because they all came running past me drenched in sweat. I gagged when I took a whiff of them. Oh my gosh it is called a shower. I spotted Emmett and waved. He only nodded to me. He was breathing really hard. But I had to immediately tear my gaze from them because they began to take their shirts off and I could feel the blood rushing up to my face.

I spotted Edward at the first base about to hit the ball. He was in his workout clothes and had a small grin on his face as he faced the pitcher. Who was Jasper; he also had the same exact grin on his face. They must be about to play a trick on each other.

"Yo, Renesmee, what are you doing here?" Rayne called out to me. I turned around to face the soccer team. Oh, I forgot that he was on the team.

"I'm here to pick up Edward, since he didn't take his car this morning." I gestured over towards the baseball field. "Do you guys always practice all together like this?"

"Not really." He put his hands on his hips and took a deep breath. His hair was dripping with sweat and so was his shirt. It clung to his skin and you could see his muscles underneath. I snapped my eyes back to his face. I had to concentrate. "The baseball team was just suppose to have practice today. But Coach called an emergency practice since we have a game next week. The football players just go running and practice on different days."

"The cheerleaders?"

Rayne laughed and then stopped abruptly with a serious look on his face. "We have no idea why they are here. I doubt the moves they are doing are legal in the cheerleading world."

I stared at him in disbelief. "What?"

"Oh." Underneath the sweat you could see his face turning red. "I, uh, used to be a cheerleader."

"I believe it." I asked him, teasingly. "You sure you're not gay?"

"I'm sure." When he smiled at me I couldn't help but smile back. "They are just here to check us out. They don't practice at school. They have to practice at each other's houses."

"How do you know all this stuff?"

"Do you see that girl?" He pointed over to a small red-headed girl who was being thrown in the air. "She used to have a crush on me. She tells me everything. Some things that I really don't want to know."

"Oh." I looked down at my feet.

"Yeah, weird. Hey, uh, Rene—" Rayne was interrupted by some kid with dark, sweat covered, skin running over to us, panting.

"We have to get back." He gestured over to the boy soccer players. "Coach wants you."

"Oh." Rayne thought for a moment and sighed. "Quil this is Renesmee."

"Sorry I can't hug you or anything." He gestured towards his body.

I shook my head. "It's all good. Nice to meet you."

They said one more goodbye before running off. I watched Rayne run with my head tilted to the side. Well, someone has a nice ass. I giggled to myself and started walking towards the baseball players. In the distance you could hear the football players yelling out even numbers. I couldn't see them. I could just hear them. They were really loud that they were drowning out the cheerleaders chants.

"Halt where you are!" Jasper had a black metal bat in his hand as he started walking towards me.

I held my hands up in mock surrender and laughed. "Yes, sir?"

"What are you doing here?" He started swinging the bat around professionally.

I stuck my hands in my pockets and pointed my chin in the direction of Edward. "Getting my bro."

"Oh." Jasper laughed and continued to swing the bat. "Well we are done now." He started shaking his head.

"What?"

"Those cheerleaders. I can't concentrate if they are doing those moves."

"I think that's the point." I pointed out, dryly.

Jasper raised his shorts up to mid-thigh, wincing slightly. "James got me with a baseball when he threw it. He was too busy looking at Hanna."

"Ouch, I'm sorry." I said, observing a big bruise on his leg. It was red but you could see that it was turning purple.

"It's no big deal. I mean, it comes with the job you know." He shrugged his shoulders, letting his shorts fall back into place.

I sat down on the bleachers waiting for Edward. I guess my beach plans were canceled anyway considering the fact that Jacob was here working out with the rest of his teammates. I sighed and put my chin in my hands leaning forward. This was going to take forever. I looked at my phone to see that it was about seven. I guess we are taking out tonight. I sure could use some of Esme's home cooked meals instead of takeout food.

Edward was ready about an hour later. We didn't get home until a little after eight and I was tired. I just went upstairs to my room and crashed on the bed. My body parts relaxing into the soft mattress. I took a deep breath taking in the vanilla smell of my sheets.

High school sucks.

That is how I can summarize my day. That's how you and summarize any other day in your life while you are still in high school. Right? Can't I use that excuse? Everyone else seems to be using that excuse. Boys….confusing. Girls….drama. Teachers….assholes. Everyone else just seems to ignore you if you are not part of their group or clique. There aren't really any cliques in Forks. Just the fact that there is Leah and her group of followers. But I just tend to ignore them. I haven't had any trouble with them for a while and I was going to keep it that way too.

I sighed and turned over to stare at my roof. There were little pink and white hearts glued to my ceiling that I had put up there the second I stepped into this house. I had it in my old room and I will do it everywhere I go. I bet that the people that moved into my old house have already taken them down off the roof. I never take them off. I always keep them on, no matter what. If I move, they stay there. I don't care.

Thursday once again. Nothing special, nothing new. Same bitchy people. Same stupid people. Same school. Same house. Same everything.

Well except one little thing. Jacob sitting with us again during lunch. _Some_ people are used to it others aren't. I just don't understand why Jacob and Rayne don't like each other. Is it that serious that when they are near each other they talk around each other? Or with the fact that when they do speak they always have to prove the other one wrong? God, high school guys can be so immature.

With the history project Jessica was right on her word. She is helping, a lot. We all have decided to do a PowerPoint with 'pretty pictures' and 'non-important things' in them. Amber's words, not mine. It was funny when we were at Emmett's house that Emmett almost kicked her out. Good thing his mom was there. She is a really nice lady, even to bitchy over dramatic people. Emmett sat throughout the entire thing with a pout on his face. Hilarious.

I started talking to Jacob more and found out a lot of things about him. You could still see that his guards were up but I was slowly breaking them down. He just needs to show people what I am seeing and everything would go perfectly.

Rayne is…distant. He doesn't talk to me as much. He smiles at me every now and again. The last time we talked for real was when I went to go pick up Edward. That was two days ago. It was now Friday the day of the party. Well the bonfire party. But I heard on the news that it was going to rain and I couldn't help but get my hopes up just a little bit. You know, your first bitters for your first party?

I have been to parties….with my parents. They never really let Edward and I out to go to parties without some adult being there. Yeah, when I said my parents were cool, I meant sometimes. If they haven't heard about it then we couldn't go to it. It was as simple as that. I find that a little bit fair considering most parties with alcohol in them people don't tell their parents about those types of parties.

So far this week was okay. It was Friday finally and thank God. Thursday was a little bit confusing like I said. But Jacob and Bella seem to be talking a little bit more, just not a lot. Emmett still looks at Jacob under his eyes and Rosalie doesn't look at Jacob at all. Rayne completely ignores him, and now me, whenever we are at the lunch table. Bella sometimes talks to Jacob when she isn't completely absorbed in Edward. Gross. Jasper and Alice seem to have taken Jacob in, seeing as if he was going to sit there more often. Might as well get used to him, that's what Alice had told me after lunch.

As for me. I was happy, minus the confusion with Rayne. I was basically drama free for two weeks. So happy about that too. But I could still feel Leah glaring at me or someone whispering about me. If they really had something to say they could have at least come and say it to my face, you know? I still think that one of Leah's little people did my car a good doing my first day here, but I can't just jump to conclusions. I don't even think that the principle has even looked further into it anymore. If I don't bring it up…he won't talk about it.

Eight o'clock. Flip flops on, hair done and no make-up on. I had a knee length white dress on with a little blue flower at the end of it. I grabbed a white flower with blue edges off my bathroom counter and put it in my hair. My green eyes were sparkling with excitement. I was going to meet everyone else there at t La Push beach and I couldn't stop myself from bouncing up and down.

Edward left early in his Volvo to go and get Bella from her house. I heard he was suppose to pick up Alice and Jasper too. Emmett and Rosalie were riding with Rayne there and I had my car. Esme and Carlisle went on one of their date night things and won't be back until late. Edward's and I's curfew was at eleven thirty. It was still good considering the beach party started at seven.

"It's always good to make an entrance." I said as I opened my front door.

But I stopped dead in my tracks, my hand still on the doorknob holding the keys in place. I frowned and stared at Rayne in front of me. He had his hands behind his back with his head down.

"Rayne?" I whispered, stepping off the porch to get closer. He seemed…cold.

He didn't answer. He just looked up at me and I gasped.

"What happened to you?"

_**Hello people :D**_

_**Okay, so Authors note. I really did go on Google to figure out the Historical Times and I have read ALL of them. Wow, I know right?**_

_**Sorry if you got confused at the end a little bit. Renesmee was describing what happened Thursday but it was really Friday. Aha, hope that clears things up.**_

_**I don't think I will be doing a POV of Jacob or anyone else anytime soon, but we shall see. **_

_**THANK YOU to all of the people who reviewed, story alert and author alerted me and things. Thanks. This story has had a lot of views but I wish some people would at least review. I won't pry **____** I am still doing this for your enjoyment. **_

_**I was going to post two chapters…but…its 10:41pm. AANNNDDDD I have school tomorrow. Sorry, I'll post it after school. PROMISE **____**3 **_

_**Uh and SORRY SORRY for the cliffhanger.**_

_**There are going to be some hard decisions to be made in the next few chapters and things are going to start getting interesting. **_

_**Sorry for all the grammar mistakes, spelling and anything else. I will review it and fix it when I can. Okay?**_

_**Well, thanks for everything!**_

_**G. **_


	8. Chapter 8: Everyone goes through things

Chapter 8 Everyone goes through things. We're only human.

It was eight-fifty five and Rayne and I were sitting in my room just looking at each other. Well, I was looking at him and he was staring up at my ceiling. It has been silent ever since Rayne got out the shower. I was still in my white dress sitting cross-legged on my couch while Rayne was lying on my bed.

Rayne wouldn't talk to me while we were outside. I had half the mind to go to the party anyways. He deserved it for ignoring me. But I wasn't that type of person. It's called being a good friend, right? What kind of person would I be if I left a hurting friend on my doorstep? His face looked like a lost puppy minus all the bruises and cuts.

I had been surprised by the extensive damage that had been done to his body. He had bruises all over. Well, from what he could show me. I don't know about the other parts. His chest was bloody and I started to get scared. But it was just minor cuts and I grew even more scared for the other guy. Rayne just stared at me the entire time. He didn't take his eyes off of me while I cleaned off of his face and chest. I am pretty impressed by the way his body was built but now wasn't the time to be ogling at his goodies.

His face didn't look so bad, but does that mean he won whatever he had gotten into? His lip had been busted and he had a black eye that could take a while to get rid of. He had the cut on the side of his face but it didn't look like it needed stitches. But something else concerned me. He kept leaning to the left and holding his right side. I asked him if I could touch it and he just shrugged his shoulders. I moved his body and he let out a howl of pain. I flinched back, my back against the wall as he tried to calm his self-down. He probably broke a rib.

I told him that we should go to the hospital, but he refused and that ended that conversation. Or whatever conversation that was. I had to go get a t-shirt and shorts from Edward's room while his dirty, bloody and wrinkly clothes were put in the washer. He took a shower and had changed quickly coming out of my bathroom with a sly smile on his face. He just climbed on my bed and just laid there.

I guess my face held a whole lot of concern because he told me everything was going to be okay. I couldn't believe that everything was going to be okay. My parents would be home in a little while and I was suppose to be at the bonfire. I remember earlier this week that I told Jacob that I was going to go to the bonfire…alone. What if I take Rayne with me? But one look at him and the thought flew out of my mind. I couldn't take him anywhere in this condition.

But what kind of friend am I…promising something that I didn't keep? But technically I didn't promise anything. I just told him I would go. Alice sure would be disappointed and I don't think Rosalie would mind. I should probably call and tell her this. Tell her, her brother had gotten in trouble and is hurt badly. But _her brother_ still hasn't told me what happened. Even if he was going to try and leave I wouldn't let him. I had to know what was going on.

Knowing that this is a small town and everyone knows everyone and everyone's business I am sure this will be swarming around the school and town by tomorrow. It was on Friday night for goodness sake. This town really does need to get a life. Do they have nothing else in their little daily planner or something? Because they need to start filling it in quickly.

I jumped when my phone vibrated in my bra. I blushed when Rayne gave me a look. I quickly reached into my bra and grabbed my phone to see a text from Edward.

_Where are you? –E_

I sighed and tried to think of a quick lie. Where was i? At home? A friend had an emergency and I had to go visit her? Homework? No, because homework was done before I even started getting dressed.

_Something came up. I'm staying home._ _–R_

It technically wasn't a lie. Something did come up and I was at home.

_You want me to come home? Al is worried about you._ _–E_

Crap.

_No. It's okay. I'm fine. Come home when you are ready. I'll be here. –R_

Rayne was looking at me as I battled with my thoughts. What if he chose to come home now and sees Rayne lying in my bed with wet hair and in his clothes? Oh God, what if he brings everyone else with him? Knowing Edward he would make it seem like something bad had happened to me and everyone would grow worried for no reason. I didn't need someone else's night to be ruined because of me.

_I'll be home at 10:55._ _–E_

I decided I wasn't going to text back. I just looked at the clock on my phone and it read that it was nine-fifteen. I had a little bit of time to get some information out of Rayne and take him home. I could just bring his clothes to him on Monday or tomorrow.

"So," I started to fill the silence. "how'd you find my house?"

Rayne looked at me from under his lashes. "I drove Edward home once."

"Oh." I looked down at my hands, which were wrestling each other, in my lap.

"Renesmee, if I tell you something you can't tell anyone." Rayne slowly sat up, clutching the ice pack that was under his shirt.

I nodded my head, leaning, eagerly, forward on the couch. "I promise."

Rayne took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "I got into a fight with my dad."

I stared at him like a deer caught in headlights. He got into a fight with his dad? Who gets into fights with his dad? I mean, Edward gets into confrontations with Carlisle but it doesn't go into fist fighting. Some slammed doors and once a broken window, but nothing more.

"Yeah, I know, tell me about it." Rayne scooted towards the end of my bed and looked at me. "He said some things…some things I am going to need you to keep between us."

"Of course…" I whispered to him.

"But of course, I will have to start from the beginning." He sighed, closing his eyes for a second.

I nodded to him in encouragement for him to go on and that he can trust me.

"My Mom was a fucked up mom. She didn't care about me or my father. I mean…she did care at some point, but as I grew older she stopped." He looked down and his foot and back at me. "She started to do bad things."

I stared at him. I think I might have looked stupid because I felt like my eyes were about to bug out of my head.

"Drugs and things, it was bad. California can do some bad things to people…" He shook his head. "Well, she started sleeping around on my dad and I have no idea why he stayed with her."

_ Because he loved her_, I wanted to tell him but kept my mouth shut.

"Well, let's just say she was the number one whore in town. I got into fights because of it. My mom took her beauty for granted. She looked like me. Black hair, but she had blue eyes." He smiled at some memory and continued. I could only smile with him. I had to show him that I was here for him. "She left my dad for some other man.

"Her pimp I guess you could say. I met him once. Nice man. But…I never let him touch me. I don't know where his hands have been." He laughed without humor. "Now my mom is in jail…for prostitution and drugs."

"I am so sorry." A tear had betrayed me and escaped from my eye and Rayne frowned. He slowly climbed off the bed, dropping the ice pack and came to sit next to me.

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and I leaned into him. I tried not to put too much pressure on him. "I still talk to my mom. She says she never stopped caring for me. It was my dad who put those thoughts into my head. I guess that he was just hurt or something. "

"What happened tonight?" I asked after a few minutes of silence.

"He has been watching Rosalie and her mom—well I guess I could say my mom now." He whispered. Good thing I was close to him, because it was a really low whisper.

"Why?"

"He doesn't want my step-mom to leave him the same way my mom did. Rosalie and Naveah—Rosalie's mom—are very beautiful people." He chuckled, "Their beauty has gotten them places. But it doesn't bring happiest. Especially when Rosalie's father died."

"Wow…" I always thought family drama was nothing serious. Since I don't go through it myself.

"I know." He turned and buried his face in my hair taking a deep breath. I shivered underneath him and sighed. "He called Rosalie a whore. He knows she has been having sex with Emmett."

"But only Emmett…"

"He doesn't know that. He also thinks that Naveah is sleeping around on him, because she is always going out. But she is with her friends."

"Then why—"

"Let me finish, Ren." He chuckled. "It's close to my parent's anniversary. He always gets like this when it is close. But what he did tonight was uncalled for and I doubt even Naveah will tell Rosalie. Rosalie is _finally_ happy and I tend to keep it that way."

"She wasn't happy before?" I asked him in a hush whisper.

I could feel him shake his head. "Not for a while. She didn't even like me."

I laughed. "I believe it."

"Of course you would. But she wasn't happy until she started dating Emmett and our family grew closer. I doubt when she finds out that _my_ dad was really close to hitting _her _mom, she will be happy."

"He almost hit her!" I couldn't help but yell. Wow, that mutherf—

"Whoa there…" Rayne chuckled once before hissing from the pain it caused him. "Before he could even raise his hand I jumped across the table. As you can see, you know the rest."

"I don't think so." I pulled away from him and gestured towards his chest. "Broken ribs come from being kicked."

"Jasper left his bat over at my house…" Rayne looked away from me and his body seemed to slump forward.

"Rayne—"

"Please don't tell me you're sorry. You don't have anything to be sorry for. It's not your fault."

"Can I say that I am proud of you?" I asked him. He stared at me with wide eyes and I couldn't help but smile.

"For what, may I ask?"

"You protected your sister and mom." My smile grew wider and he finally smiled, but it wasn't a full smile. It didn't reach his eyes, but at least we were making progress.

"I love them, Renesmee. If I had to choose, I would choose them over my own father."

I could only stare.

"I know. Sounds fucked up right?" I shook my head to try and disagree, but he grabbed my face between his hands. "Don't shake your head. If you were in my situation you know that you would probably do the same."

I shook my head out of his hands and waited for an explanation. This was a lot of information to take in and I felt like my head was about to explode.

"When my mom left for that pimp of hers, I used to be my father's punching bag." He looked at me, daring me to say something. I was going to keep my mouth shut…for now. "I didn't mind it. Since I was entering high school, I thought I needed it. So I fought back and got better. I am now taking my anger out in soccer."

"You're really good at it." I whispered to him, staring into his gray eyes. The moon was shining in through my window and you could see the little blue flecks.

"I have to be." He whispered back.

I sighed and pulled out my cellphone to see that it was ten-thirty. We have talked for a very long time and I am sure Rayne was tired. Because I know I sure was.

I guess I know Rayne a little bit better, Rosalie too. But I am sure that Rosalie wouldn't want me to know this information. I already promised Rayne that I wouldn't tell Rosalie none of the information that he told me tonight. What kind of friend would I be if I told something that I wasn't suppose to tell? But it had to deal with Rosalie too, so shouldn't she know?

"Maybe we should go downstairs." I suggested. "They would think the wrong thing if we are up here alone."

Rayne silently agreed and we made our way downstairs. I grabbed a couple of pillows and blankets from the hallway closet on the second floor. I am sure that Edward is bringing home a couple of friends. Rayne had helped me, slowly and carefully move the glass table to the corner. I laid out blankets and pillows in front of the burning fire place while Rayne was going through the refrigerator.

"The excuse is that I got into a fight with a couple of college guys at…"

"Uh…" I started to panic because I heard six car doors close and loud laughter. "the gas station!"

"Good thinking, Ren." He patted me softly on the back before walking over to sit on the couch. He patted the spot next to him and I shook my head.

"Don't think so. We need to be as far as possible."

Rayne gave me a look but before he could say anything Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Bella and Rosalie all walked in through the front door talking loudly.

"Renesmee why is the door unlocked?" Edward asked walking into the living room. He gave Rayne a glance and then looked at me. I was sitting close to the fire place.

"I guess I left it unlock by accident." I told him, honestly.

"Dude!" Emmett's big voiced echoed throughout the empty house. "You missed it! Sam Uley got into a fight with Paul Vass. It was hilarious."

I just laughed as Rosalie slapped him on the back of his. Alice and Jasper already made themselves comfortable on the other couch, snuggling together. Edward and Bella took the floor. It surprised me that Bella sat on Edward's lap, her face turned red. I smiled. I will get the details from Edward later and by the way he is looking at me, I am sure he will do the same.

I held my breath as I saw Rosalie walking around the couch smiling. Her smile faltered when she took in Rayne's form. I am sure she would have had a heart attack if she would have seen him earlier. I sure was about too.

She just stood there and stared. Everyone was now looking at Rayne, finally, looking at his face and the way he held his side. He just gave them the same smile he gave me and waved, wincing when he moved his right side.

"What happened to you!" Emmett bellowed rushing over to Rayne. Rosalie was still frozen in place.

"You should see the other guy." Rayne teased, but it didn't work. Everyone was just staring at him.

"Rayne…" Rosalie walked slowly over to him and dropped to her knees, "what happened?"

"I got into a fight." He looked at her. I could see that it pained him to lie to her.

"With who?" She whispered.

I had to hold back my answer as Rayne stared at her. "College dudes think they are the shit."

Emmett laughed trying to break the tension. "I would love to see those other guys."

"Are you okay now?" Rosalie reached out and grabbed his hand.

"I'm fine now. Renesmee cleaned me up."

Everyone's eyes were now on me. I blushed and just nodded my head.

"Good job. Wouldn't want to explain to the 'rentals what happened." Jasper nodded his head, smiling.

_Nope, because they already know._ I thought to myself as I smiled back at him.

"Jacob was looking for you at the party. I got his number for you. He wants you to call." Alice reached in her back pocket and pulled out a crumbled piece of paper.

"He wouldn't stop talking about you." Bella snuggled closer to Edward and I had to resist the urge to gag.

I could feel Rayne staring at me and I decided that I wasn't going to call Jacob at the moment. I would rather wait until Rayne leaves. I do have all weekend. Wait, I have all weekend. Which means I can go visit him on the beach. Well what a wonderful plan. I grabbed the piece of paper from Alice's hand and stuffed it in my bra. It was safe…for now.

Carlisle and Esme came home later that night surprised to see so many kids in their house. Carlisle immediately checked up on Rayne and confirmed that he had a couple of broken ribs. Rosalie was crying and while he was getting wrapped up he was comforting her. Emmett was pissed for some unknown reason. I had asked Alice and she said that it was because someone messed with Rayne. I wonder if Emmett knew his background story.

Esme separated the girls and boys. The girls went into the den while the guys stayed in the living room. Rayne got sent to the guest room earlier on because he needed rest. Carlisle had given him some type of medicine that had put him sleep. Rosalie went in there to sleep with him. She said she needed to talk to him anyways. Esme allowed it since they were, in fact, brother and sister.

It was just me and Bella in the den. They were already asleep as soon as they laid their heads down. So Alice, thankfully, wasn't able to ask me any questions. Alice went to bed with a determined look on her face and Bella went to sleep with a smile on hers. I was not about to ask why she had a smile on her face when she woke up. I think that will stay between her and Edward.

For me? Well, I just laid there looking up at the high ceiling. I was snuggled under the sheets next to Alice. I didn't know if either Alice or Bella were light sleepers so I didn't dare to move. I am just letting my thoughts squirm around my head. From Edward and Bella to Rayne and Jacob. Or to the fact that Rayne had fought his father to protect Rosalie and his step-mom. Then I thought about Jacob. How I had ditched him at the party and didn't even call him when I was suppose too. But hopefully the visit will help just a little bit. He can't hate me for long.

The next morning as soon as I woke up I was out the door. I left everyone in the kitchen eating breakfast and talking. Good thing the den had a sliding glass door. I was still in the white dress from last night but I didn't care at the moment. When I got into my car I stuck about ten pieces of gum into my mouth just in case. I didn't specifically have time to sneak upstairs and brush my teeth.

I had to be careful at starting my car and pulling out of the garage. When I was half way down the drive I cursed under my breath because I forgot my cellphone under the tangled sheets in the den. I sighed and was tempted to put the car in reverse but changed my mind. I had to get to where I was going and fast.

I remembered the directions from the last time I went to La Push so I didn't have to stop and ask anyone. Somehow I knew that I was past the boundary lines and slowed down my car just a little bit. I relaxed back into my seat and smiled. Relief washed over me when I saw a figure walking towards the beach. I knew it was Jacob.

"Jacob!" I screamed as I jumped out the car and started running towards him.

Jacob turned around at the sound of his name. His eyes adjusted for a second before smiling at me.

"Renesmee, what are you doing here?" He asked as I came to stand next to him, breathing hard.

"Oh, uh, well I, uh, didn't want to talk to you over the phone. So I decided to stop by for a visit."

"Well isn't that nice of you." He looked in front of him and then back at me. "Care to go for a walk with me?"

I nodded my head and started walking with him. We just seemed comfortable in silence. His eyes seemed thoughtful as he looked out onto the beach before him. I didn't interrupt his thinking as I just stared at him. My stomach started doing cartwheels every time he stole a glance at me.

Rayne and Jacob's stares are different. I used to think that it was because of maturity or the different eye colors. It depends on how I feel with them. I like them both and too my confusion have different feelings for each of them. Rayne makes me feel…sexy? I don't know how to put it. It's weird. It's just the way Rayne stares at me that makes me blush or shiver. The intensity in his eyes makes me tingle or when he touches me it makes me giddy and I blush even harder.

Jacob made me feel…good. When I was with him all I could do was smile. Not like I don't smile with Rayne, but Jacob makes me smile a smile so big it makes my cheeks hurt. When he touches me I don't feel a tingle. I feel a shock. A shock that makes him look at me with something in his eyes. I don't know what it is, but…I liked it. I think. There is still Rayne to consider.

Jacob stopped walking at the end of a pier. He sat down on the edge the tips of his toes lightly touching the water. I sat down next to him and I was much shorter. My feet just swung there while he still over towered me even though we were sitting down.

"Is it true?" Jacob finally whispered.

"Is what true?" My heart skipped a beat. I hated when conversations started with 'Can we talk' or 'Is it true.'

"The thing with Rayne. The reason you didn't go to the bonfire was because you were with Rayne." I was looking at the side of his head with my mouth wide open. How can stuff spread so fast? It just happened last night!

"I'm not going to lie to you Jacob." I whispered.

"So you were with him?" I slammed my hand down on the pier and growled under my breath.

"What's it to you Jacob? What does it matter if I was with him or not?" I asked him, my voice raising.

"I just wanted to know." He still wouldn't look at me.

"Do you want to know what happened or are you going to sit here and jump to conclusions?" Instead of answering me he just shrugged his shoulders. I sighed with frustration. "He got _beat up_ Jacob. A couple of guys _beat him up_."

Jacob finally looked at me with disbelief. Now it was his turn to have his mouth hanging open.

"Is he okay?" Jacob asked, but his mouth remained open. If we weren't in this situation I would have been laughing.

"He's fine." I answered him, coldly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"It's okay." I guess I should stop flipping out on him all the time.

I had to cut this silence in half, as soon as possible.

"So," I started as I playfully nudged him. "is this going to be our hangout spot or what?"

Jacob laughed and I felt my heart warm up a little. "If you want it to be."

"I want it to be." I said before I could stop myself. Jacob stared at me for a second and smiled.

"Then I want to show you something."

He grabbed my hand, pulling me up as he stood up. We stood there for second, just holding hands before he took off running. I was basically being dragged along because of his long legs. Now I see why he plays football. But I think he is better running for the track team or something. He was laughing as we ran and I couldn't help but laugh a long with him.

I looked back behind me to see the pier that we had been sitting on, going further and further into the distance. I started to curiously wonder where we were going. I let my imagination run wild as the trees and water flew past us. Maybe it was a secret cave or a tree house. I had a tree house back in Chicago but Edward and his friends were too heavy and it fell. I got a broken ankle while Edward got a broken arm. All of the other people fell on top of us and only got scratches.

I was brought out of my thoughts when we started to slow down. Jacob didn't let go of my hand and I could feel his grip getting tighter. I winced a little but just squeezed his hand back to let him know I was there…and also he was hurting me a little. He tried to release my hand but I quickly grabbed it and held it with both of my hands.

Jacob stood in front a big tree that had flowers twisted around its bark. At the bottom of the tree there were teddy bears, flowers, pictures and balloons. I frowned. What was this?

"He was my best friend." Jacob sniffed and I looked up to see he was crying.

I looked more closely at the pictures and a thump clogged up my throat. There was a picture of Rayne, Jacob and some boy. He had dark hair and light brown eyes. His russet-skin was sweaty. Well, all of them were sweaty. I sniffed trying to hold back tears. They all seemed so happy. I wonder where this boy is.

"What's his name?" No realizing Jacob had said _was_, as in past tense.

"Seth Clearwater." Jacob squatted down in front of the picture.

I gasped. "Leah has a brother?"

Jacob just nodded and moved some teddy bears out of the way. There was another picture of just the boy, Seth. It looked like school picture. He was smiling at the camera and he looked so happy. I felt a tear drop from my face and I quickly wiped it with the back of my hand. I could Jacob sobbing. I bent down next to Jacob and moved a balloon out the way. There was another of Rayne, Jacob and Seth. They were all stuffing pizza in their mouths. I smiled at the picture.

Jacob sobbed once more and picked up a picture of just him and the kid. He had his arm wrapped around Seth's shoulder and they were laughing. I could see in the far corner was a picture of Rayne and Seth. They were sitting on this very beach and you could see in the background Jacob running over towards them.

"I am so sorry."

Jacob looked at me and immediately enveloped me into his arms. I sobbed into his chest, leaving tear stains on his blue shirt. I could hear him crying and that just made me cry even more. I barely even know this Seth Clearwater and yet I am crying. Maybe that is why Leah is so bitchy all the time. She lost her brother.

"He's in a better place now." Jacob whispered, reassuringly into my hair. I just nodded, but I couldn't stop crying.

Jacob walked over to a bench and sat both of us down. But he pulled me on his lap and I didn't mind at the moment. I continued to cry into his neck as he rubbed my back telling me that Seth was a good kid and that he was in heaven with all of the other Reservation people. Reservation people? Doesn't he mean everyone else?

"Jacob?" I whispered after some time.

"Yes?" I was still sitting on his lap with his arms tightly around me.

"What happened to him?" I felt Jacob stiffen and I added quickly, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want too."

Jacob took a deep breath. "It's okay. I'll tell you. From what I know about you…you never give up."

I chuckled softly and waited for him to start the story. I snugged closer to him staring past him at the tree that had Seth Clearwater's name on it. I smiled and just continued to stare at the loving tree.

"You know from the pictures that we all used to be, uh, friends." He told me and I nodded. "Well it was always us three. Rayne, Seth and I. We always had fun."

"I can see that." I whispered, not tearing my gaze from the tree with his decorations.

"Seth was only a sophomore." Jacob chuckled. "We always thought it was cool that we only graduate a year after each other. Considering I am a junior and Rayne is a senior."

I smiled and pictured them just sitting on the beach talking or hanging out at each other's houses.

"Well, Seth was suppose to be a sophomore this year. He died when he was a freshman." The tone of his voice made me look at him. "He wasn't suppose to die Renesmee!"

I flinched when he raised his voice. My eyes burning with tears that wanted to spill over.

"He wasn't supposed to die…" He repeated more softly this time. "I miss him so much. I don't think Rayne misses him."

"Why do you think that?" I had to control my urge to yell at him. He doesn't know what Rayne thinks. Maybe if he just talks to him, then maybe he will.

"Because after the funeral he went on with his life like it never happened." His voice was so low I had to lean a little closer to him. We were so close I could feel his heart beat as if pounded under his chest.

"What happened to him, Jacob?"

"It was all of us Reservation kids just hanging out. I-I should have been there…"

"Jacob it's the past now, come on. Tell me." I couldn't move my arms so I just laid my head on his shoulder for support.

"We were just at the beach and Seth was celebrating making straight A's. He was, like, stupid smart." He laughed. "That used to be our little inside joke. Rayne is the one that made it up. We had our secret codes and everything…it was nice"

Jacob seemed to be taking deep and shallow breaths like he was trying to stop himself from crying.

"Well, we had been having some problems with some kids at school. Rayne and I. Rayne was always short with his temper but always protected us, ya know? There was never a time where we weren't protected by Rayne. He even protected us against teachers."

I knew the temper part was defiantly Rayne, but I didn't know about the overprotective part. I smiled at Jacob to continue.

"Well, the kids started messing with Seth too and that's when I started getting involved. It was getting worse and worse. It got so bad that Rayne got suspended for thirty-days for fighting a group of kids. I joined in, of course, but only got ten days. I felt guilty afterwards.

"Rayne protected me and got charges pressed against him. He was always getting into trouble. Especially with his dad. I don't think they ever liked each other. He used to come to school with bruises and say that he and his dad were just wrestling."

I gulped and looked down at my hands which were intertwined with Jacob's.

"Wow." Was all I could say. Just like last night when he came over to my house. He tried to blow it off until I got the information out of him.

"Yeah, tell me about it. Well, at the beach party the kids came and they brought people with them. Seth was in the house." Jacob's voice dropped and his tone was menacing. "He should have stayed there. Rayne told them to leave and the guys from the Reservation got into it with the other people…"

Jacob started talking slower and I knew the worst part was coming.

"They had weapons, Renesmee. If we would have known that we wouldn't have started fighting. They brought it out when Paul threw the first punch. Sam and Quil got into with them too." Jacob took another breath and a felt a tear fall on my face. He was crying. "Jared and Embry were trying to break us up. But then I heard three gunshots."

I took a deep breath too keep myself from crying. But I could still feel a few drops drop from my face.

"Rayne got shot in the side."

I tried to think about when he had taken his shirt off in front of me. I gasped, silently when I realized he did have a scar. It was right on his hip. It looked like it hurt because now it was just a pink scar there. I frowned.

"Seth got shot in the stomach and on his arm." Jacob's grip tightened on my hand and I squeezed his hand back. "He was still with us when we arrived at the hospital. Rayne refused to be treated until Seth was treated first. But the doctor wouldn't let him because Rayne was bleeding out.

"The wait in the waiting room was horrible. Everyone in town was there. I was regretting everything. Starting with the boys and I just don't know…"

"It's not your fault Jacob…"

"I know it's not my fault." His voice was hard. But I am sure he was trying to deny himself and not me. "If Rayne didn't start talking junk with them Seth would still be laughing all the fucking time!"

"You started it too Jacob," I said but he cut me off.

"I was protecting Seth!"

"But, Jacob, it's not Rayne's fault either. It's the guys fault." I mumbled, calmly.

"I know it's the guys fault." He hissed. "Rayne shouldn't be here. Seth should be here. Rayne should be _dead_. If his temper wasn't always so, so…_short_ we could have talked it out!"

"Rayne was—"

"Why are you protecting him?" Jacob stood up, putting me down on the ground and started pacing.

"Because he wasn't the one who threw the first punch Jacob!"

"I know he wasn't." Jacob said to me as he started pacing faster.

"Then why do you guys hate each other so much?" My voice dropped down to a whisper as my eyes followed his every move.

"Did you know that the Clearwater's are blaming him too?" Jacob asked me.

"No."

Jacob laughed, humorlessly and shrugged his shoulders. "Leah especially blames him. They dated, did you know that?"

I could feel my eyes bugging out of my head. "What?"

"Ah, he didn't tell you that?" Jacob stopped for a second, looked at me and then went back to pacing. "They were dating when Seth passed away."

"Wow…why'd they break up?"

"Leah was grieving and Rayne couldn't take it." Jacob said as it was the most obvious thing in the world. "He broke up with her."

"But she just lost her brother!" I protested.

"Heartless bastard." Jacob growled. He pulled at his hair and turned to me. "Renesmee that was my best friend and I lost him."

"How did you and Leah start dating?" I asked him, staring at the tree behind him.

"Uh, we were sitting here talking about all the good times. We kissed and things went on from there."

"Oh." I looked down awkwardly. "Is that the reason why you hate Rayne? Because he didn't show any emotion when Seth died? Or that he didn't support Leah when she was down?"

"He has no emotions Renesmee. It's like…he's not even alive."

"Do you hear yourself?" I asked Jacob, growing angry. Why am I so protective over Rayne? Why didn't Rayne tell me all of this?

"I do hear myself Renesmee. I see and hear everything. I have to hear Sue Clearwater's cries everytime she walks on this beach. I see everyone's sadness everytime they go past that white flag!"

I looked behind me and could see in the distance a white flag blowing in the wind.

"White flag?"

"Yes. It tells people past this way it's called Seth Beach." He rolled his eyes, getting frustrated.

I ran a shaky hand through my hair and looked at Jacob. "Why are you getting so angry?"

"You are always protecting Rayne! Every time I bring him up you get all defensive." He hissed.

"Because I care about him Jacob!" I said before I could stop myself. "Just like I care about you. But you are being extremely difficult right now!"

"How Renesmee?_ Please_ enlighten me." He put his hands on his hips, looking me directly in my eyes.

"You don't see anything you say you see." I hissed, walking closer and closer to him. "Rayne doesn't want to show that he is weak. He was probably _scared_ Jacob."

Jacob eyes widen for a second before he settled back into a glare. He knew I was right and I wasn't going to stop until he believed that I was right.

"He was scared and guilty. Probably thinking he was the one who was suppose to die that night." Jacob opened his mouth and I cut him off. "Think about it Jacob. What if it was you?"

"Are you taking his side?" Was that all he can say?

I stomped my foot and punched him in his stomach. "Stop being an asshole! I am not taking sides. If I was talking to Rayne I would probably say the same exact thing. I don't know about Rayne being coldhearted but you are being coldhearted right now Jacob."

"I can't help it!" Jacob threw his hands up in frustration. "I miss my best friend!"

"Rayne or Seth?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Both, Renesmee, both."

He broke down into tears then, dropping to his knees. I dropped to my knees and just held him as he cried into my shoulder. I just kept whispering to him that everything was going to be okay and that I was here for him. He couldn't even speak. All I could hear was sobs and saying that he was sorry. I just rubbed his back, soothingly and I will continue to hold him for as long as he wants me too.

It was awhile later when Jacob finally stopped crying. I mean, he been stopped crying he couldn't even talk because he was hiccupping. The sun was setting and I was probably going to be in trouble when I get home. But it was worth it. The situation between Rayne and Jacob was just guilt. Hatred, guilt, sadness and regret. They just wanted to take both things back and get back to the way things used to be.

My back was leaning against the tree besides Seth's memorial place. Jacob's head was in my lap and I was running my fingers through his short hair. Every time the tips of my fingers would touch his head I would feel a shock and I would just smile. Jacob shuffled underneath me and sat up. He looked directly at me and smiled. I just smiled back.

What he did next caught me by surprise. He did it so fast I couldn't react.

He kissed me.

It wasn't a big deal kiss. It was a soft kiss and that made the butterflies in my stomach go crazy. His lips were soft and I could feel his hot breath touch my tongue. He pulled away before I could react.

He took in my expression and frowned. "Sorry."

"Uh, it's okay, I uh—" I looked around for a distraction. "I have to go."

I quickly got up off the sand, took one last look at Seth's tree and took off running down the beach. I could hear Jacob yelling after me, but I couldn't stop my legs. I just had to keep running. When I got to my car I cursed under my breath when I realized my car door was unlocked at it still had the keys in the ignition.

My tires screeched as I pulled away from La Push. I couldn't cry now. I had to get to the safety of my room before I could break out into tears. I don't know what's wrong with me. I should have just kissed him back. I should have declared that I liked him then and there. Why couldn't I do that?

Rayne. Rayne is stopping me. Because I like Rayne too. What kind of messed up world is this? That we have to be stuck in a place where we don't want to be! Can't there just be a good place where you can go? Or we could just type something into Google and ask what we should choose. Maybe I should do that when I get home.

When I pulled up to the front of my house Rayne was sitting on the porch with his head in his hands. I sighed and got out the car.

"Hey Rayne." I greeted him as approached the house.

"Renesmee, I need to talk to you." He stood up immediately and met me in the middle of the yard.

One of the words that I hate so much.

"Sure…" I was a little bit hesitant. Scared actually. He looked like he had been doing a lot of thinking.

"Well, I, uh, wanted to make sure you were okay. You skipped out this morning." Rayne seemed to have changed his words. I sighed with relief.

"Yeah, I had to take care of something." I mumbled. He looked at me with a question mark clearly painted on his forehead. "Seth Clearwater was your best friend huh?"

His gray eyes tightened just a bit and he sighed. "He still is."

"I am sorry to hear about it." I touched his arm, before putting both of my hands behind my back.

"Renesmee…" He seemed to be moving forward. Oh shit.

"Please…" I whispered when his lips were inches away from mine. "Please don't kiss me. I can't take it."

_GIRL you WANT him to kiss you. Don't deny it! Look at those lips! YUM._

Ignore the voice…please just ignore the voice.

"Why not?" He whispered, not moving away from me.

"Because, please just don't."

I moved away from him and looked down. He didn't move and so I had to move. I ran straight towards the front door. I opened it and ran inside only to see Edward, Carlisle and Esme standing in the doorway. They all looked angry but then they took in my expression and it turned into concern.

"What's—"

Before Carlisle could get his words out I broke down into tears, pushing past them to get into my room.

Well, damn, just call me Dr. Renesmee why don't you?

_**Ha ha, I was tearing up a little when I was writing the Seth part. **_

_**This was the only way I could contribute him to the story. Buutt…he will be reappearing but I am not going to tell you how. Mwahahahaha.**_

_**Well this chapter is really long and you guys are welcome. My back hurts now.**_

_**This chapter is pretty sad and NO Rosalie doesn't know that Rayne's dad says those things. You shall see what happens.**_

_**THANKS TO ALL OF THE REVIEWS AND ALERTS. LOVE YOU GUYS.**_

_**G.**_


	9. Chapter 9: Oh, hello Google

Chapter 9 Oh, hello Google.

The week following the Jacob and Rayne incident was the worst week of my life. I crossed every T and dotted every I. I spoke when I was spoken too, laughed at all of the dumb stuff people said and was very nice to people. Leah has gotten worse ever since she found out that Rayne was over my house. She smacked things out of my hand, poured things down my shirt and pushed me against the locker. Now I am fully certain that she was the one that wrote _SLUT _on the side of my car.

But my mind wouldn't let me register that she was a mean person. I believe she was just mean because she lost someone very dear to her. I don't know for sure but it seems as if they were very close. If I lost Edward I wouldn't go on a bully rampage but it does seem logical to try and make everyone feel the same pain that I feel. Maybe that was what she was doing. If she was, she is doing a very good job about it.

I told Rosalie, Bella and Alice about what happened those two days. I told them everything, starting from the beginning. They gasped, _ooo'd_ and _ahh'd_ at the right moments. It felt really weird telling Rosalie that I had feelings for her brother but she didn't seem to mind. Well, from the outside she didn't mind. But the way her voice was set it did seemed she minded. But I don't know why. Did she think I wasn't good enough for him? Or did she not like me? Alice had said that I was stuck just like any other girl. I was in a love triangle. But it's not love. It's a stupid fucking Like Triangle.

In my opinion Bella gave the best advice. She told me just to wait it out. Wait out to see how things just fall into place. I didn't understand what she was talking about but I kind of understood. She wanted to me to let the pieces fall where they may. Let fate just work its ways and see how things turned out. But fate was being a bitch right now and wouldn't answer my questions.

I had to admit. I did ask Google who I should end up with. All Google did was look up stuff on YouTube_. _There was some link for Facebook for some guy named Jacob Rayne. Hm, possible but he looked nothing like what I expected. Google didn't help at all. I even Googled how to choose between guys.

That one seemed to help some. I now had a piece of paper out on my computer desk that said what to do. My handwriting is pretty easy to read, so every night before I go to bed I read it. Then I usually dream about it.

_Start a conversation with Jacob or Rayne._

That one seemed a little bit obvious. I always start conversations with people. But that doesn't prove that I will like them.

_Flirt with both of them to see which guy you like more, or which likes you more and is more responsive._

Okay, so I could deal with that. But doesn't that count as me being a whore? Or a slut as my car would say? But no one has to know that I am flirting with them. But I just don't want to lead them on. But I am only trying to figure out which guy I like the best. Which one is more responsive to my lead-on, as I would say.

_Ask them things, like a homework assignment or if they have the class notes._

Oh my gosh, they can't be serious. I don't have any classes with Jacob. I only see him every once and a while in PE. But he doesn't come anymore. I heard from Mike Newton that he got his schedule changed or something. That only made me feel worse. Guilty.

_Once you choose, ONLY flirt with that guy and not the other one. This may be hard but it's what you have to do. Do not attempt to lead the other guy on, that is cruel._

Well, that helps a little. But that is only after I choose the guy. This hasn't happened yet. That's why I Googled this stuff in the first place. Google can help sometimes, but not all the time. It's just making me more confused at the moment.

_Weigh their similarities and differences; see what you really wanted in the first place. How does each one make you feel? Make a list of what you really want in a guy and don't. Do a pro/cons chart. Base it on either one of them, and think clearly._

This is what Edward told me to do on Sunday night. He told me to make a list on things I liked about them and things that I didn't like it. Right now both lists are empty except for the most obvious things. I liked Rayne's eyes (I mean…who wouldn't?). I liked Jacob's smile. I liked Rayne's laugh but Jacob's was the cutest. I liked both of their bodies and everything in between. This is going to be hard. I sighed.

_If you are having a terrible time choosing, take an outsiders view on things. Which guy will treat you better and/or respect your boundaries? Which guy is going to support you when times get tough or listen to you when you're upset? Sometimes this clinical view will make things a little clearer._

Each guy has different reactions to different situations. I don't really know which one is which. Because in this situation I have been the one that has been comforting them when they are sad. I believe it is suppose to be the other way around. But I put myself in these situations and I can get my way out if I don't put myself deeper into them.

_Tell both guys stories about when you were young, the guy who adds comments or tells you a stories about his childhood, most likely paid more attention to your stories._

Well, Rayne has told me about his childhood. Well, some of it. Jacob told me a little about his past. But I haven't really looked into both of them. I haven't really told them about my past. Would now be a good time to tell them about my past? Tell them nothing but the truth?

_Talk to your close friends/best friends to see if they can help._

Only if they weren't so bias. They would help. I don't see talk to your parents on here. But I guess I should tell them everything. Minus the fact that Rayne fought his dad to protect Rosalie. When I told them about Seth they all grew sad. Apparently they were close to the little boy too. They all miss the dearly. Rosalie wasn't so happy about them blaming Rayne for the whole thing. She was with me on how they wouldn't blame the kid that threw the first punch. That's when Bella had whispered to me that Rosalie never really liked Jacob anyways. Alice was friends with everyone so that was out of the question.

_Don't flirt with other guys that you don't like to see if the guys you like will get defensive_

So basically, don't get the guys I like jealous. I guess that could work. Google was my best friend at the moment.

I guess I could add my own rules to it. My first rule is going to be that I don't act like a bitch to them anymore. I have to listen to what they say and wait for my turn to speak…unless I really have something to say. Rosalie and Alice told me that I was acting like a complete bitch to the two guys. Because, according to Bella, I did take sides. I was taking Rayne's side. Rosalie did mind that part, but I felt bad. I didn't even listen to what Jacob had to say. I just jumped to conclusions on what Rayne did and didn't do. I was being a bitch.

My second and most important rule was to apologize to both of the boys. That's if they talk to me. During the week they completely ignored me. Jacob went to go sit with his friends again. That made Emmett made and he said during practice that he made Jacob's life hell. I didn't want to know. Rayne went to sit with some other people. You could clearly see that he was uncomfortable because of the way some of the girls were trying to get his attention. But clearly he didn't want to move. He caught my eye once and looked away immediately.

I guess I do deserve the silent treatment from both of them. I have only been here for about a month and I am already making everyone's life a living hell. Well, two people's life's a living hell. I am not doing it on purpose, but, it feels like it.

During History class it was more awkward than ever. We are almost done with the project but Amber has been a complete bitch to me. Saying things that I didn't really care about. On Wednesday I was very tempted to jump across the table and snatch out her hair. Emmett had his hand on my shoulder to stop me from doing that. Jessica had a smug smile on her face as she was taking notes on what Emmett was saying. My foot twitched because I wanted to kick her. Why are people so mean in this school? If they were in our position they defiantly wouldn't be acting like this.

We have a new person to our group. Some girl named Jamie joined Leah's group. I might as well call her a plastic too. Angela Weber joined our group. She is pretty legit and is helping me with my little problem. She says nice things and makes you feel a little bit better. She is just like Bella in some type of way. Her brown hair and large brown eyes always gets you to pay attention to her. Her and her boyfriend Ben Cheney are on their one year anniversary so according to Alice, Angela is going to be extra nice this week. Well, nicer that she already was.

When I showed the girls my list they were all very proud of me. Alice actually said that she should have come up with it herself. Rosalie was impressed and agreed with Bella when she said that it should work. Our newest member told me that I should do the apologizing first. From what she learned was that I was being a little bit mean to the boys.

Being mean to the boys seemed necessary at the time. Both of them are so hard headed. They make it difficult to have a nice conversation with them. So frustrating.

"Renesmee?" Esme called from the kitchen one Friday in February.

"Yeah?" I walked from the living room into the kitchen to see her doing the dishes.

"Would you like to help me?" She looked pointedly at the pile of dishes covered by soap.

_No. Not really_. "Sure."

Throughout the kitchen all you could hear was dishes clicking together and Esme humming silently to herself. Usually when she does this she wants to talk. Esme can be so obvious sometimes.

"What is it, Mom?" I asked her as she handed me a white plate to dry.

"How are things going?" She smiled at me before looking at the dish she was cleaning.

"Things are going good." I lied, easily

"Oh." Esme handed me another dish then started cleaning another one.

"Nevermind…" I sighed putting the glass cup on the counter. "Everything is not good."

"I know." She chuckled, letting the rest of the water out of the sink. "Tell me what is going on."

"That's the thing. I don't know what is going on. I actually went on Google!"

Esme threw her head back and let out a soft laugh. "Oh dear."

"Mom!" I groaned, smacking myself on the forehead.

"Sorry—sorry. That is just so funny." She continued to giggle covering her mouth with her hand. "Why would you Google that?"

"I don't know. It seemed like the best answer." I shrugged my shoulders, pulling myself up on the counter.

"Renesmee, why didn't you come to me?" Esme stood in front of me, drying off her hands with the dish rag.

I shrugged my shoulders again. "Google seemed like the best answer."

"Is it boys?"

I gasped. "What? Mom…"  
"It is—isn't it?" She just wasn't going to give up, so instead of answering I just nodded my head. "Dear, boys should not be your biggest concern right now."

"But it is…" I mumbled, stubbornly.

"I know. Who can stop a girl from liking a boy?" Esme sighed.

"No. Not, boy. But _boys_."

"With an S?" Esme stared at me wide eyed. "Oh dear, this is bad."

"Bad?" I looked at her, confused.

"Sorry. That is putting it wrong. Not bad, bad. But not good either. Do you understand?"

"No, not really." I shook my head.

"Sorry, I am not helping am i?" Before I could answer she placed her hand on my knee. "Renesmee, I don't know what to say. I am not being a good mother by not answering you. But I just want to tell you that you will do the right thing."

"At the moment I am not doing the right thing."

"We all don't do the right thing in the beginning, sweetheart."

"Your mother is right." Carlisle said from the kitchen door way. "You always start off doing the wrong thing, but you will do what you have to do to make it right."

I frowned. "How am I suppose to do that?"

"The start?" Carlisle kissed Esme on the cheek before turning to me. "Don't go to Google."

I blushed as Esme chuckled. "Google might have the answers, but they don't have the answers for everything."

"At the moment they did." I looked down at my hands.

"Renesmee, look at me." I looked up at Carlisle to see he was smiling at me. "I know you are old enough now to start having boyfriends and going through this stuff, but I don't want you to be hurting in the process."

"When you came in that night," Esme whispered. "I was heartbroken. For once I didn't know how to comfort you."

"Sorry about that…" I whispered, frowning.

Esme came over to hug me. "You don't have to tell your mother everything; just don't exclude me from your life."

"Never." I told her.

The talk with Carlisle and Esme helped just a little bit. I was still going to follow my friend's advice too, but I had to get some things first. First I had to talk with Edward. I haven't really talked to him in a very long time. Maybe he could help too. I mean he knows me better than anyone else.

"Edward?" I knocked on his door that was already cracked.

"Come in."

I walked into Edward's room and smiled. He wasn't your ordinary boy. His room wasn't full of posters of half-naked girls or had dark paintings everywhere. His room is very personal. You can come to his room to get some peace and quiet and it was very open. One wall is just a full window and the other has large French doors looking out over the trees. I wanted this room, but Edward won with rock, paper, scissors. His white couch sat against one of the white walls. It wasn't a sleeping couch. I tried, don't do it. The white couch sits on golden shaggy rug. The gold rug matches his gold sheets.

His large shelf held everything from books to cd's. It was more stocked than a regular music store. Whenever I need a song I just come in here and look for one. He actually had it organized in ABC order. He told me it took him days. His expensive stereo was playing Clair De Lune. Its sweet melody echoing throughout his spacious room. In the corner there was one step you had to take to get to his computer desk. Next to his computer desk was a picture of us as a family. His bathroom door was open and you could see his blue tiled bathroom. It must have taken him and Esme a very long time for them to decorate this room.

On the opposite side of the room there were two double white doors. His closet, I don't think I want to open that one. I bet it's messier than what his room looks like.

"What's up?" Edward asked. It was silent while I was taking in his room. I sat perched up on the edge of his bed.

"I think that I am going to go talk to Jacob." I looked at his expression, but I could see that he didn't object.

"Well, that's good." Edward got up to go turn off his stereo. "I heard you talking to Mom and Dad downstairs."

"What?"

"Uh, I discovered something." He walked over to the French doors, stepping out into his balcony. "Listen."

I walked over to him, curiously and bent over the railing of the balcony. I could hear Carlisle and Esme two floors down. I gasped.

"That's pretty cool." I whispered, walking back into his room.

"I got the cool room." He chuckled. "But back to Jacob…"

"Remember how I told you how I was being a bitch to them?" He nodded his head and I continued. "Well, I am going to apologize for that. And also apologize for running off when he kissed me."

Edward's expression reminded me that I forgot to tell him that little detail. "He _kissed_ you?"

"What—oh yeah." I smiled, sheepishly at him then rolled my eyes. "You didn't see me freaking out when you told me Bella kissed you. She was scared shitless of me, not approving of her. What did you tell her?"

Edward chuckled, shrugging his shoulders. "I didn't tell her anything. But this isn't about me."

"Of course not."

"What about Rayne?" Edward sat down at his computer desk.

"I'm going to apologize to him too. I just want to be friends with them." _For now, at least when I figure out what is going on_.

Edward looked at his computer's clock and pointed to his door. "If you want to apologize to Jacob you better go now."

I had to hurry up and run back to my room to grab some shoes and put on a more concealing shirt. I couldn't really go outside with a tank top on. It was freezing. I hope at least he was home because it was a Friday night at—I looked at my watch—five o'clock in the evening. People are usually out at this time right? Or at least having dinner. Us Cullen's don't have dinner until everyone is at home and washed up. If no one is home we just grab a snack and move on with our lives. Pretty simple if you ask me.

When I got into La Push I parked and wondered aimlessly. I had no idea where I was going. I had no idea where he lived. We always met on the beach, but I have walked back and forth about three times and there was no sight of him. I was very careful not to cross Seth's memorial path. I didn't want to go down that lane again. If I do go down that I would most likely break down into tears.

La Push was pretty quiet except for the ocean waves hitting the shore. They sounded so peaceful all I wanted to do was lie down on the beach and listen to them hit the sand and wash back out to sea. But that's just what I did. I lay down on the beach—farther away this time, so I wouldn't get sick—and listened to the waves hit the shore. Well, I wasn't lying down I was sitting. I didn't want to get sand in my hair.

I looked up at the sky and sighed. "I am so sorry."

The wind blew my hair back and I gasped as the crisp air hit my face. Was that a sign or was it just a coincidence that the wind blew? I don't know, but I sighed and let the cold air hit my face. Maybe the air can blow all of the confusion off of my face and help me think clearly. I closed my eyes and tilted my head up towards the sky.

"What are you sorry for?" A deep husky voice asked me.

"For everything. For being a bitch to people, not listening. But I can't help myself…" I told the voice, my eyes still closed.

"Is that all?" The voice said.

I pulled my legs up to my chest, wrapping my arms around them and placed my chin on my knees. "No. There is a very long list of things I want to say I am sorry for."

I felt someone sit beside me, but I didn't turn my head. "Well, you're forgiven."

"Thanks." I turned to see Jacob staring at me.

"No problem. We all want forgiveness sometimes." He told me, looking out onto the ocean.

"I guess this is our spot. This beach and that pier." I pointed towards the pier in the far distance then going back to my previous position.

Jacob sighed. "I guess it is. Should we have a secret code or something?"

I turned my head to look at him, "Secret code?"

"Yeah, you know, to tell each other that we are here." He didn't turn to face me when he answered.

"No. We would know." I turned back around and sighed. "How'd you know I was here?"

"Something in my gut told me." I could feel Jacob looking at the side of my face. "It always tells me when you are near."

"I don't feel that." I whispered to him.

It was silent for a few minutes while we just watched the wave's crash onto the shore. You could hear the birds chirping in the forest and see that the sun was setting, giving off beautiful colors. I sighed. Now is the time to start checking off of that Google list.

"Do you have any siblings?"

Jacob seemed a little surprised by my question. "Rachel and Rebecca. Rebecca moved to Hawaii and got married to some surfer."

"What about Rachel?" I asked, curiously.

"Their twins. When I met you and Edward I was thinking about my sisters. How they should stick together the way you and Edward stick together. But Rebecca got married and Rachel goes to college here in Washington. She's dating…Paul."

I ignored his hesitation to say Paul's name and just smiled. "Did they have a freaky twin thing too?"

"Freaky twin thing?"

"Well, uh, yeah." I looked at him. "Edward and I have this freaky twin thing. Edward got jumped once and I felt it."

Jacob looked at me with concern. His eyes roamed over my body as if I might have a mark to show it. I blushed. "Are you okay?"

"Edward's fine." I giggled looking back out onto the ocean. "I'm fine too. I don't get the scars. I just couldn't breathe. That's when we first found out that we could do that. We actually experimented."

"How?" Curiosity. Will he tell me about his family too?

"I, uh, cut my hand." Jacob gasped and I couldn't help but laugh. "Not deep. But it hurt and Edward got hurt too. So now we try and avoid harmful situations."

"Good." Jacob sighed with relief. "Rayne and I used to do stupid things that like. Seth would tell it was stupid, but it was fun."

I smiled. "What kind of stuff did you guys do?"

"Jumping off a cliff and riding motorcycles." He shrugged his shoulders as if it was no big deal.

"That's dangerous!" I gasped.

Jacob laughed and it warmed my heart. "Says the girl who owns a Mustang."

"Mustangs are not dangerous." I protested.

"Oh it is." Jacob laughed and nudged me. "Don't go over one-fifty."

"I won't." I said immediately.

Jacob and I continued to talk. I found out a lot of things about him. It felt nice to know him a lot better than I already did. I know had something to write on his side of the list. I still have no idea why I have the list in the first place. If I liked someone then I just like them. But I like two people, maybe the list was necessary.

Jacob was actually a very sweet guy. Funny, kind, supportive and overall a very good person. The more I sat with him at the beach the more I liked him. The more he smiled at me the more butterflies filled my stomach. I don't think I have ever laughed so much in my entire life. I don't think I smiled so much either. Honestly I don't think I have ever seen Jacob smile so much. He wouldn't laugh fully, it would only be a chuckle or some kind of snort, but it worked for me.

"Thanks for talking with me." Jacob said to me as he walked me to my car.

"Same here." I smiled up at him. Boy was he tall. "Sorry for everything."

"I already forgave you. Just promise me something."

"Anything…" I whispered, biting my lip.

"Just don't jump to conclusions without knowing the person really well."

"I promise." I nodded my head, opening my car door. "Promise me something."

"Shoot for it."

"Forgiveness is divine. Think about it, okay?" I put on my seatbelt and started the car before turning to look at him. He had a frown on his face.

"Sure, sure." He mumbled, turning to walk away.

"I'm serious Jacob!" I yelled out of my window.

"So am i."

Rayne was next. I took a deep breath before pulling out of La Push. I think that after talking to Rayne this picking thing will be much easier.


	10. Chapter 10: What a girl wants

Chapter 10 What a girl wants.

"I didn't expect your room to be like this." I commented as I sat on Rayne's black bean bag chair.

Rayne shook his head, laughing. "I didn't expect your room to be like that either."

I looked up with a smile. "What did you expect?"

"You know the usual, dolls and pink everywhere." His smile grew wider. "Possibly Justin Bieber or Katy Perry."

"My mom is an interior designer. If I wanted to do my room that way she would probably have a heart attack."

It was silent after that. I stared around his black and silver decorated room. Of course his door was left open because apparently his father didn't trust Rayne enough to have a girl in his room. That made me wonder just how _many_ girls has he had in this room? Or in that bed he is laying on. Cuddled up next to him, maybe even possibly naked. I mentally shuddered; I didn't want to think about that. He offered for me to sit next to him but I declined nicely and sat on this really beany bean bag chair.

When I had walked into his room he was sprawled out on his bed listening to his iPod. You could hear 30 Seconds to Mars blasting through his headphones. Mr. Hale didn't leave us alone until about five minutes ago when Rayne, purposely, started talking about girl stuff. The things he knew were things a guy should never know about a girl. I bet that if I ask Jacob, Jasper, Emmett and Edward about half the stuff Rayne had said, they would have no clue how to answer it.

Rayne had to put on a shirt when I walked in. If it was up to him he would have left it off, but his father scolded him about being a gentleman when girls are present. I mean, truthfully, I wouldn't have minded. But I also didn't mind the small white t-shirt he was wearing right now. Since his arms were above his head, his shirt was raised up a bit. You could see his scar and also his muscles. I tried not to stare all that much.

It was actually about time I got into this house. I sat in my car for about an hour trying to decide what I was going to say to him when I see his face. I also had a plan B if I chickened out on talking to Rayne. Plan B was to find out if Rosalie was here and just hang out with her. If I run into Rayne then I could quickly say sorry and move on with my life. He wouldn't have anything else to say because I know, for a fact, that Rosalie would kick him out of her room.

"What's the real reason you're here, Renesmee?" Rayne was now sitting up on his bed looking directly at me.

I shrugged my shoulders, casually. "I just wanted to stop by and say hi."

Rayne scoffed, gesturing towards the big digital clock on his wall. It read eight-thirty…at night. Shit. "Really? At this time? I don't think so."

"Alright," I sighed. "I just wanted to say I was sorry."

He waited for me to continue, but when I didn't he tilted his head to the left and stared at me. "For…"

Awe, he looked so adorable when he did that. _Focus Renesmee_. "The other night…"

"Ah," Rayne shook his head, now realizing what I was talking about. "Don't mention it."

It sounded like he meant it too. "Don't mention it?"

He blinked at me once. "Seriously, it didn't happen. If our lips would have touched, it would have happened. But our lips didn't meet, so it didn't happen."

"Is that how you count your kisses?" I asked him with annoyance.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Renesmee, the only reason you are over here is to say sorry is because you feel guilty. You feel guilty that you hurt me, but you didn't. So it's fine."

"I don't feel guilty." I mumbled, stubbornly.

"Alright," He leaned forward his gray eyes sparkling with amusement. "what do you feel then?"

_Right now? Annoyance._ "I feel like I am not being fair to you."

"Hardly, Renesmee." Rayne snorted. "If you weren't being fair to me, I would have told you."

"Rayne…"  
He raised his hand to cut me off. "Renesmee, listen, there is nothing you should be sorry for. Seriously. You have been nothing but nice to me. You kept my secret and I should be the one apologizing to you."

"For what?" I looked up at him, confused.

"For ignoring you."

"See, I did hurt you." I told him with a nod of my head.

Rayne chuckled. "No, love, you didn't. You hurt my ego, yes. But you didn't actually hurt _me_."

"Wow…" I didn't have anything else to say.

He mistook my wow and started shaking his head really fast. "I didn't mean it like that. I was about to kiss you, you said no and that was that. No harm done."

"Right." This time I scoffed. No harm done, except to my thoughts. I thought this was going to be easy once I talked to Rayne?

"What else is bothering you?" I looked at him once again. The moon was shining in through his window, brightening the dark room.

"Do you miss being friends with Jacob?" I whispered.

He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes. "Is that what this is about?"

I just shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know."

"Did Jake tell you about what happened?" He asked me, silently. I nodded my head and he sighed. "I don't think he will ever let this go."

"Of course not. Seth was his best friend." I hated speaking in past tense about people. It makes me feel like they were never here in the first place.

"_I know that_." He said through his teeth. "Does that mean he wasn't _my_ best friend, too?"

"Of course not." I answered him right away.

"I get over things quickly. I still grieve and go see his memorial place, but _I got over it_." Rayne shook his head. "Jacob needs to do the same thing. That's all he has to do."

"He can't. Not without your help."

Rayne stared at me with disbelief clearly written all over his face. "You're kidding me right?"

"Does it look like I'm kidding?" I pointed to my straight, passive, face.

"I have tried…many times to make amends." He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Could you try a little bit harder?"

"Ha ha," Rayne shook his head once more.

"Seriously." I stared at him.

"I am being serious, Renesmee." He stared straight back at me and I felt weak under his gaze.

"Okay…" I stood up and smiled. "That's all I came by for."

"To say sorry and try to get me to talk to Jacob." He stated.

"Just the sorry part. The Jacob part just came up all by itself." I laughed, nervously.

"You're forgiven Renesmee."

Rayne got up off the bed to come and stand in front of me. He stretched out his hand and smiled.

"Friends?"

I gripped his hand and laughed. "Friends."

"Best, best, best, best—"

"I got it!" I laughed a little bit louder and he just smiled wider at me. "Best friends."

Monday morning I was bombarded by Alice. She might be small, but she sure is strong. I am sure I said that once but I just want to get a warning out to people. I wonder if she ever gets caught by the cops how they will take her down…

"Rose told me you were at her house this weekend. No worries I already told Bella and Angela. I just need the details." She spoke so fast that I had to separate each word in my mind.

"Whoa, there. Slow down." I told her as we made our way to my locker.

This time she spoke calmly and more slowly. "Tell me what happened."

"Nothing happened. I talked to Jacob too. I was just trying to make amends."

"With the two of them?" Alice shook her head in disbelief. "Honey, we have already tried that. It doesn't get us anywhere."

That distracted me. "You guys have tried?"

"Uh, duh." Alice giggled. "Felix tried it and Rayne nearly tore his head off. Jacob was just in denial."

"I don't know Felix…"

"Of course you don't. He graduated last year. He goes to West Virginia College."

"All the way across the country?" I gawked at her.

"Well, I guess. He said something about getting away from the high school drama." She shrugged her shoulders as she started handing me my books out the locker.

"So far away…" I couldn't even imagine going that far away from my friends and family.

"Don't look so sad, ducky." Alice patted my shoulder as we made our way to gym. "You wouldn't want to meet him anyways. Him and his friends are, like, total jerks."

"Who in this school isn't a jerk? Every guy here is cocky and full of himself." I said to her as she stared at me with wide eyes.

"I'm telling Jasper, Emmett and Edward!" Alice squealed as she took off down the hallway. Strong and fast. But damn!

"Alice! No!" I couldn't help but laugh as I ran after her. "I didn't mean them!"

"I don't care! I'm snitching!"

I laughed and kept running after her.

Gym class was brutal. Coach made us run around the entire gym about ten times. I believe I sighed up for gym class, not military boot camp. I asked Alice why we didn't have Health class and she said that they had Health class first semester and I almost broke out into tears. I missed the entire first semester, which meant I missed my only break in this school. I could probably fall asleep in that class. But Alice had told me I better be glad I missed Health class. They had to carry around a baby for two weeks. It cried, peed and did everything a real baby would do.

Jasper and Alice failed the baby test because the baby jumped out of a window by itself. Jasper told Alice he had the baby in its makeshift crib and he came back and the baby was in his mom's flower bed. But Alice believes that Jasper murdered the baby. I bet they won't be having kids for a very long time. Emmett and Rosalie, surprisingly, passed the baby test. Their baby had everything, according to Alice. Spoiled fake baby, Alice had mumbled to me. Rayne had a child with Lauren and he said that he gave the child to its real father. The trash can. That made me laugh out loud. I could actually picture him saying that.

Bella didn't get to have the baby because her father didn't sign the sex education permission slip. Well, according to Bella she never gave it to him. I sure did miss a lot of funny stuff the first semester. Now I wish I was here the entire time instead of getting here second semester.

Lunch rolled around quickly and everyone was laughing and eating their food. Jacob had surprised me by coming over to sit with us. No one threw a tantrum today and Rayne didn't even go out of his way to be an asshole to him. They were actually talking and that made everyone stare between the two boys with wide eyes. Edward didn't seem to notice a thing though. So oblivious to the things around him.

"Hey Renesmee." I turned around to see Mike Newton leaning, cockily, against our table.

"Yes?" I stared at him up and down, almost gagging at his attempt on trying to be sexy.

"The Heart's dance is coming up and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me."

The whole entire table was silent. Edward was glaring daggers at Newton and Bella was shaking her head. Rosalie was patting Emmett's arm because it looked like he wanted to jump across the table and punch Mike in the face. Rayne was looking down at his….meatloaf? Jacob was staring at me, anticipating my answer.

"Thanks, but, no thanks. Jessica doesn't have a date. Why don't you go ask her?"

Jessica and Mike belonged together. They both act the same and it would be funny to see them break up, get back together and do the same thing over again. But they did belong together. Both of them were selfish and they needed some love in their life. Call me Dr. Matchmaker.

Mike stared at me for a long minute before looking around at our table. His eyes seemed to settle on the guys expressions. His eyes narrowed as he took in Rayne's expression. He wasn't even looking at Mike and he seemed quite annoyed at that.

"Oh, hello, _Rayne_." Mike sat down, uninvited, next to Rayne. I scooted over just a little bit because I was sitting beside Rayne and Mike was a little too close to me.

"Mike." Rayne looked up at Mike with a leveled expression.

Jacob decided now was the time to say something. "What do you want Mike?"

Mike ignored Jacob. His focus was on Rayne. "Do you know what this weekend is?"

"Your time of the month?" Rayne didn't take his penetrating gaze off of Mike. Newton shrank back a bit, but held his ground.

"No. But I heard your mom is off this weekend. You should tell her to give me a call." He winked at him.

Rosalie growled from her spot. "That's my mother too you asshole!"

"Oh calm down, Blondie." Mike waved his hand dismissively towards Rose. "I'm talking about Rayne's real mom. I heard she does that, you know, considering she has a pimp and all."

How do people find out these things? Rayne didn't say anything. You could see his hands twitching like he was fighting the urge to slam Mike's head against the lunch table.

"Oh and…tell Seth hi for me." Mike stood up, turning to walk away but paused for a second. "Oh right, he's dead."

That hit the sore spot. I was already standing up before Rayne could even jump across the table. Emmett had, literally, jumped across the table to try and hold Jacob back. Jasper was helping me with Rayne. Alice, Bella and Rosalie were shouting after Mike as he walked back over his table, laughing. Before he left he told me to think about it. Think about what? Going to the Heart's Dance with him? Never in a million years.

Everything had almost calmed down, except for the fact that Rayne and Jacob were glaring over at Mike's table. It was taking my hand on Rayne's hand to keep him seated and Bella's hand on Jacob's hand to keep him in his seat. Emmett was yelling profanities across the table and Edward was confused so Alice and Jasper were catching him up on things.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Rayne stood up and walked away.

I sighed, slowly standing up. "I'll go—"

"No." Jacob scooted back, his chair scraping against the lunch room floor. "I'll go."

I stared at Jacob's back for the longest time. Was he really going to go talk to him? Well, I am happy and surprised at the same time. I can't believe they would actually listen to me. But it started to get me worried when they didn't come back. Lunch time was over and in AP Literature class Rayne wasn't in there. He usually rushes into the classroom late, but this time the door didn't open and a black haired kid didn't come rushing through the door.

"Do you think they are okay?" I whispered to Bella while Mrs. Harris was in the middle of her lecture.

"They are big boys. I am sure they are fine." She whispered back.

I took a deep breath. Yes, everything will be fine.

After school I went over to Jasper's house with everyone else. In front of his three story house there was a gravestone. I chuckled remembering the story that Alice had told me. Everyone was laying out in his den watching whatever was on TV. I still haven't see Rayne or Jacob and I was starting to grow worried. Rosalie said that she got a text from Rayne that said he was going for a drive. She told me that it meant he was thinking about stuff. What exactly did Jacob say to him?

_Everything okay? –R_

I sent that text while everyone was cuddled up together. I don't know which movie we were watching but I doubt anyone was paying attention.

_Everything's fine. Why?_

I sighed with relief when Jacob finally texted back.

_You had me worried there. How'd it go? –R_

I only had to wait about a second before he texted back.

_I just went to calm him down, Ness. That's it __ Promise. _

I stared at the smiley face for a long time. He was teasing me.

_Hey! I was worried about you. The least you can say is 'I'm fine._' –R.

I couldn't help but smile as I sat there waiting for his text message.

_Orrr, you could be a good little wife and wait for your husband to come home, give me a kiss and then we can cuddle on the couch watching chick flicks all night long ;) _

Butterflies filled my stomach and I giggled. Alice shot me a curious glance and I just smiled slyly at her before texting back.

_Where has my husband been, might I ask. -R_

Teasing Jacob was fun and I was growing to like it…a lot.

_Here and there. But, I have a question._

I bit my lip. That line I hate too. It just gives me the creeps because I am scared something bad might happen.

_Shoot for it._

I hate it when you anticipate the question that is about to be asked. It would probably be easier if we were in person so that I could see his face. I smiled.

_Go to the Heart's Dance with me?_

I dropped my phone and covered my mouth. My hands were shaking and I couldn't breathe. Was he staring at me earlier because he was scared I might turn him down? Would I turn him down?

I typed _yes_ and press sent.

I finally know what I want. I shouldn't have taken me this long to figure it out.

Jacob Black.


	11. Chapter 11: Jacob Black

Chapter 11 Jacob Black.

I've never thought that I would meet a girl that could change my view of things. I have only known her for about a month and I was already taking her to the Valentine's Day dance. It actually surprised me that she had said yes. With her attitude against me lately I always thought that she didn't like me. Some part of me, deep down, always thought that she liked Rayne. They are always hanging out together, holding hands and talking closely. But Bella had told me that they were just really close friends.

I never even heard of the word jealousy. When Leah used to hang out with the rest of the football players I didn't mind. I didn't even care for real. Sometimes I think she did things on purpose just to get my attention and when I give her the attention she wants she complains about me being clingy. But that's okay now. Leah can be jealous all she wants. She can say all the things she wants about me, trying to blackmail me about stuff that everyone already knew about, but it wasn't going to happen with us anymore.

I lied to Renesmee. I told her that Leah broke up with me, but I broke up with her. I actually had to wait until we got back to my house for me to do it. If I did it in public I knew that she was going to cause a scene and I really didn't feel like dealing with her dramatics. Of course she hit right at the home plate when she asked was it Renesmee. Of course it was Renesmee. It was Renesmee before I even knew it was her.

I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Choosing between two girls. One that I didn't want to hurt her feelings and the other I really did care about but hardly knew. I am sure you can guess which one is which, right?

Every time Renesmee came to La Push I had this feeling in my gut that she was here. Somewhere close by. Somewhere very near. And every single time I walk right onto the beach, there she was. Her copper colored hair blowing in the wind. She is always curled up on herself. Her arms wrapped around her legs as she stared off across the sea. It was a beautiful picture. It was even more beautiful when she would turn around and smile at me. Her green eyes would light up and sparkle and that feeling in my gut would come back.

I never thought that I would be so open with her. Telling her everything from things like Rayne to Seth to everything else. She was a little bit too understanding for her own good. When we would talk about Rayne she would get a little bit too defensive for my liking. We would end up in some kind of heated argument about _him_. Why was she so protective over him anyways, if they were just friends?

Rayne Hale was a coldhearted bastard who didn't deserve love. He threw away girls like they were paper towels. I was pretty pissed when I found out that he was dating Bella. What would Bella see in him anyways? He was just another cocky jock who got every girl because of his looks. Okay, I won't lie. I did get a little cocky in the beginning, but it was high school. What else was I suppose to do? I thought high school was all about popularity. It basically is. If you are at the top you won't get messed with. If you are at the bottom, you are always getting messed with.

Leah considers Renesmee and Edward Cullen at the bottom of the chain. Usually if you had money you would go at the top automatically and by the looks of the Cullen kid's cars, they did have money. I saw their dad at the hospital once when I hurt my arm during football practice. Good-looking guy and he was the head surgeon. I have never seen their mom but I hear that she was some kind of interior designer and a wedding planner or something.

If you are good looking, sexy, cute and adorable and so on, you get at the top of the chain too. I considered putting Renesmee at the top of the chain but every single time I brought her up Leah would all but chew my throat out.

I just don't understand though. That one day at lunch when Mike Newton came by and started bad mouthing Seth, Rayne looked pained. Well he looked pained before and I automatically—out of habit—searched for any bruising or scars. He didn't have any that wasn't already there. I remember when Renesmee told me about him getting beat up by guys. I knew that was a lie. I was taken by surprise though. Rayne and his father haven't fought in a very long time. I wonder what brought this fight on.

I surprised myself by talking to him when he left for lunch. Well, we didn't really talk. We just stood there in the middle of the bathroom looking at each other. Staring, trying to see who would make the first move. Or who would say something first. Neither of us said anything. He just stared at me with those gray eyes and I stared back.

"I am so happy you are going to the dance." My mother, Susan, gushed smiling at me. "I am so excited and I can't wait to meet the girl."

It's not like she didn't like Leah Clearwater. She loved her. But Leah has changed ever since Seth died. Only if he would come and talk to his sister into going back to the loving girl we all once knew.

"I can't wait either." I heard myself say and my mother's smile widened and her eyes sparkled.

"Is Rayne going to the dance?" My mother asked me, eyeing me from the couch.

Susan always liked Rayne. I have no idea why, but he was just like another son to her, just like Seth. But I personally think, if she could, she would trade Rayne for me. Messed up right? But I think she would get rid of Rachel and Rebecca first, ha.

I shrugged my shoulders, taking a seat across from her. "I don't know. We don't talk that much anymore."

"I hope him and his family is doing well." She mumbled, flipping through the magazine.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair. I was excited, nervous and everything in between. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion and time seemed to be moving by really slow. A week until the dance and I already had little monkey's jumping around in my stomach. I try to shut them up by feeding them or going to work out somewhere, but they don't like food.

"I'm going for a walk." I told my mom, walking towards the door.

"Dinner is at seven." Susan smiled at me and went back to her reading.

I smiled back a little bit late and slipped out the front door. The cool wind hit my face. Closing my eyes and taking a deep breath while the wind continued to blow. I could just taste the salt water on my tongue and it tasted really nasty.

It was quiet….except for some yelling in the distance. I jumped off the porch and ran straight towards the yelling. My gut started to turn and I frowned. It was Renesmee. I knew it was her because that gut feeling was here and as I got closer I could hear her musical voice talking to someone calmly.

"…I am not trying to take pity in you Leah—" Renesmee tried to say before she was cut off by someone.

"I don't care. You come here and take everything from me!" Leah screamed at her. "I don't want your fucking pity. I want you out of here. Out of this state…out of our lives. Everything was going perfect until you got here!"

"I'm sorry. But I would have to disagree. In your head everything was perfect." Renesmee corrected her with a guarded expression on her face.

I approached the two girls, frowning. "What's going on here? I can hear you two fighting all the way from my house."

"Oh, Jacob." Leah whined and I had to fight the urge to roll my eyes. But it seemed as if Renesmee did it for me. "Everything was perfect right…"

I stared into Leah's dark eyes and then my gaze shifted over to Renesmee's green eyes. "No Leah, everything wasn't perfect."

Leah looked over at Renesmee who had a smug smile on her face. "Fuck you Renesmee. If I ever catch you over by Seth's tree, I will kick your ass."

"Sure, sure." Renesmee waved her hand dismissively. "If I ever catch you messing with my car, me or anyone that I know, I will _personally_ kick _your_ ass."

Leah stared at Renesmee's hard expression before turning around, smacking me with her hair in the process and twitching away. Yes, she twitches her hips. I used to find that as a turn on and would do anything to see her twitch her hips. But now I find it weird and wonder if it is a birth defect or something.

I turned around to stare at Renesmee who was staring at me. The wind was blowing her hair in her face and I gently put some of it behind her ear. My hand grazed her cheek, leaving my hand all tingly. She blushed and looked down. I almost laughed when I saw that she was wearing shorts and a popover hoodie.

"You know it's really cold outside….right?" I asked, gesturing towards her outfit.

She looked down for a moment, accessing her outfit and let out a laugh. "I rushed to get out the house."

"Why?"

She bit her lip for a second—she looked hot doing that—and smiled. "Something told me to come down to La Push. So I did. Besides Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Bella are over my house."

I stared at her confused. "They're your friends."

"They're couples Jacob. All that cuddling stuff is making me feel like a third wheel."

This time I was the one that bit my lip. Renesmee looked at me for a second and turned around to face the water. She sighed and stretched her hands above her head.

"Why were you visiting Seth?" I whispered after a few moments of comfortable silence.

She seemed to hesitate just a little bit. "I, uh, was visiting Seth. I just wanted to say hi and all."

"Oh." I didn't turn to look at her.

"Yeah, and I was waiting for you to come out until Leah saw me first. She looked pretty pissed."

"No, that's her face all the time." I laughed and Renesmee joined in.

Renesmee just sat down on the sand and shivered. Yeah, the sand was cold. I wish I had a jacket for her to sit on. Maybe I should ask her if she wanted to sit on my lap. My lap is pretty warm. Wait, I didn't mean it like that. Renesmee looked up at me and patted the empty spot next to her.

"Looks like you are having an internal debate." She giggled.

I sat down without an answer. We were sitting really close this time. I could feel the heat off of her skin and I am sure she could feel mine. The sunset was beautiful. It looked like a mixture of pink and purple with a little bit of yellow around the edges. It seems we always meet when it's a sunset. I sighed and closed my eyes.

"So, uh, what color is your suit?" I opened my eyes to see Renesmee staring at me.

"I don't know yet. It's not red. Maybe a red tie…white suit…" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Cool, then I have the perfect dress." She smiled at me.

"Describe it?"

"No can do, Forks." I always like that nickname. It made me feel special. She doesn't have any other nickname for anyone else. Of course except for her brother, probably.

"Alright, Chicago, it's fine with me. Your place or mine?" I nudged her.

"Probably both. But the rule is that my mom wants to meet you…before the dance." She looked away from me quickly.

I felt heat rise up to my face. "Oh, well, that's fine. My mom is excited to see you too."

She just smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

I don't know how the time went by so fast, but Renesmee just jumped up off the sand, dusting off the particles and looking at her phone.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. I have to go." She looked frantically around until she spied something silver in the ground. She picked it up, quickly walking away from me.

I sighed as I watched her go. _Go after her stupid_. I shook my head at my inner voice. What am I suppose to say if I go after her? We were quiet through most of the night. I think its because we are almost to that stage. That stage that Edward and Bella are already at and that stage where Alice and Jasper have been. Defiantly not the stage Emmett and Rosalie are in.

"Renesmee!" I called after her. She was already at her car, opening the door. "Uh, wait."

"I'm waiting." She eyed me through her lashes.

I sighed. I tried this once and she ran away from me. But that was when we hardly knew each other. But then she came back to apologize to me for me kissing her. That's what she was apologizing for right? Why would she say sorry for me kissing her when she apparently did nothing wrong. When I saw her eyes that day they looked so conflicted I just wanted to hold her.

But what if I kiss her again and she runs away. But this time she doesn't come back and say sorry. She doesn't even talk to me. What if she tells her brother, Edward, and he comes to talk to me. I am not scared of him but I have seen him during baseball practice and he sure can hit hard. And I am sure once Edward is involved Jasper and Emmett are going to get involved and then Rayne.

I sighed. There is no need for me to look that close into the future.

"Jake, what—"

Before she could even finish her sentence, I gently grabbed her face in my hands and crushed my lips to hers. This time I didn't pull back. I didn't move. I waited. I waited to see if she would do anything. And she did. She wrapped her arms around my neck—she had to sand on the tip of her toes—and kissed me back. It wasn't just a soft peck anymore; it was a full blown kiss.

Her lips parted and I could feel her cool breath in my mouth and I kissed her harder, wrapping my arms around her waist, pulling her closer to me. I heard something jingle, I think that her keys dropped, but she didn't stop kissing me. I guess I should stop saying that. We are kissing. Tongues wrestling each other, breathes mixing together.

I actually did it. I think I got a little too excited because she pulled back a little and stared me into my eyes.

"Goodnight Jacob."

She got into her car and immediately drove away. I stared at the back of her car until I couldn't see her anymore.

"Goodnight, Renesmee."

_**ALRIGHT, AUTHORS NOTE.**_

_**Thank you to all of the reviews and what not. Alerts, favorites and everything. Sorry for the REALLY late update. Won't happen again, promise.**_

_**But this is Jacob's chapter. I HAD to write this chapter because I didn't know how to start Renesmee's and I kind of got a writer's block so I had to start somewhere. I kind of got off track with chapter 10. But now I am straight back on track. **_

_**This chapter wasn't as good as I thought it would be, but…heh, we'll see. There probably won't be another Jacob chapter until REALLY FAR into the story.**_

_**More drama and things to come.**_

_**Love,**_

_**G. **_


	12. Chapter 12: Rayne Alexander Hale

Chapter 12 Rayne Alexander Hale

"Hey Seth." I squatted down in front of the big tree. Pictures, teddy bears and flowers were surrounding the tree that I now call my best friend. Seth Clearwater.

I stood up slowly and walked over to a nearby tree. I sat down leaning against it, turning my body to look at the Seth tree. It was still beautiful with life. I could see up at the top that there was a bird's nest and the sun trying to peep through. Each season the tree never changes. Even through all of Forks hardship weathers the leaves never fall or turn a different color.

"The reason why the colors aren't turning and the tree is full of life is because Seth is still here."

Rosalie told me that once. She usually comes with me when I come and visit Seth. Not today and I don't even want to know the reason why. Maybe part of the reason is because I didn't tell her I was coming to visit Seth today. I didn't want anyone to know really. I lied and said that I was going to the library.

Why does everyone believe every lie I tell? I was surprised that Renesmee found my lie believable. When I told her that she didn't hurt me. She did. But if she found out what I did after she hurt me, I am sure she will hate me. I even hated myself after everything that happened. I sat up the whole night thinking about how I could have handled the situation differently. But I couldn't think of how to change the situation. Other than not trying to kiss Renesmee.

I ignored Renesmee because I didn't know what else to do. If I talked to her I would be tempted to tell her the truth. To tell her that only about three hours after she rejected me I went to Jamie's house. I was only suppose to go to her to vent. Rosalie defiantly wouldn't let me vent in front of her. Naveah wasn't home and I have never gone to my father before to talk to him. It would just end up in an awkward situation. I really didn't want to deal with that.

Jamie was suppose to be my venting person. She is usually there when I want to talk. But I don't vent to her about Renesmee. Well, I was going too, but before that I never went to her to vent about another girl. I heard that a guy is never suppose to go to another girl (especially if he girl likes you) and vent to about another person. It's just wrong. But, I didn't know what else to do. I was talking but it wasn't about Renesmee. Well, it kind of was. But it was about _everything_.

I did what I usually did when I was stressed out. I laid my head in the persons lap and let them run their fingers through my hair. It was relaxing. It felt good. It helps me think clearly. But when I did that to Jamie, one thing led to another. I felt bad afterwards. I told Jamie I felt bad and she just told me that she could wait for me. What the fuck was I suppose to say to that? She was going to wait for me...so she can date me. That chick must really like me.

It was weird, though. Something was telling me not to feel guilty. But I did anyways. Why? No clue. But things got even weirder. At lunch when Mike Newton came to ask Renesmee to the dance, I found out that I actually _cared_ if she was going to say yes or no. I had to pretend not to be paying attention. Looking at the ugly, nasty and shitty looking meatloaf that sat on my tray. Why did I care if I wasn't planning on asking her to the dance myself? Why was I getting jealous? Protective? I don't know how to say it.

But then Mike had turned his attention to me. He turned his attention to me because he saw me as a weak link at the moment. Usually, I always held my head up high and smiled at everything. What on my face made him turn his attention to me? It surprised me that Jacob said something. Was he protecting me? Mike Newton had brought up Seth and I lost it. Jacob lost it too, but I didn't care about him at the moment. All I cared about was punching Mike Newton's face in. Making him regret everything he said about Seth.

Renesmee's hand on my hand didn't actually help me. It cleared my head, yes. But it still didn't stop me from glaring daggers at Mike's head, picturing him with a bloody face. Serial killer thoughts, actually, and I didn't even care. I had to leave before I did something stupid so I got up and walked away. It also surprised me that Jacob had followed me. He followed me to the bathroom.

At that moment, when we were just standing there staring at each other, I wanted to blurt out that I was sorry. I wanted to say the things I have wanted to say to him since Seth's funeral. I wanted to say that I regretted everything and I wanted my best friend back as much as he wanted his. I wasn't just talking about that one best friend. I was talking about both. I hated what has happened to us and I didn't want it to last any longer. I know that if Seth was here he wouldn't want us to be fighting. He didn't want us to be this way. He would excommunicate us until we started talking to each other again.

Jealousy is a sin, you know. All of those thoughts about becoming friends with Jacob disappeared once I found out that he was taking Renesmee to the dance. Again, why was I jealous? I wasn't even planning on asking her to the dance. Besides, I knew from the moment she shook my hand in my room that night she had chosen Jacob. From the moment she said that we would become best friends I knew that I had no chance against Jacob.

When I went to soccer practice I flattened five balls. I hit Quil in the back of the head twice and hit the coach in the balls. After all of that I didn't feel sorry. I felt pissed off. But I didn't know why. After practice I was irritated at everything.

"Hey you." I heard Leah's voice from behind me.

I looked up and sniffed, now realizing I was crying.

"Are you crying?" Leah hurried to my side and squatted next to me. "Want to put your head in my lap?"

I shot her an irritated look. "Fuck off Leah."

"Oh, no. You're Jamie's man. We don't mess with each other's boys." Leah plopped down next to me and sighed.

_Jamie's man…or boyfriend. Is that who I have now_? I didn't answer her. I just continued to stare at Seth's school picture. Happiness dancing in his eyes.

"I never realized how much you cared about him." Leah said after some silence. "What Mike said during lunch the other day, that was stupid and he came back bragging about it. He liked—"

"What do you want Leah?" I wiped my eyes with the back of my sleeve.

"Want to know something you had that Jacob didn't?"

"No." I shook my head. I was trying to clear my head, not have more things stuck into it.

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't see what he sees in that bitch."

"One, don't talk about Renesmee that way. She has a name." I whipped my head around to glare at Leah. "Two, he sees what he didn't see in you."

She snorted and rolled her eyes. "What was that?"

"She isn't a bitch." I snapped at her. "She doesn't pick on kids because her life is so fucking miserable."

"Rayne—"

I stood up with anger and continued to glare. "Leah, you are a stuck up bitch. I don't know what I saw in you. If Seth was here he wouldn't want you to be this way."

"Don't you dare!" She stood up, putting her hand in my face. "Don't you fucking dare bring Seth into this."

"I can bring Seth into this if I want too." I pointed to his tree. "He is right fucking here."

"Seth isn't here!" She yelled at me. Tears pouring out of her eyes. "He is gone."

"Really?" I sneered. "I wouldn't have noticed."

"There it is." Leah walked closer to me. I could feel her breath on my face but I couldn't move. "There is the Rayne that I know. The sarcastic, sexy, witty Rayne."

"I was always here." I whispered.

"You weren't. You've changed since _Renesmee_"—she sneered her name-"got here."

I thought back to the times before Renesmee got here. I was always the same. Nothing better and nothing worse. I did change after I dated Leah, but then, nothing. I was just blank.

"I was the same." I said to her and then corrected. "I am the same. You're the one that has changed. If you didn't notice it, I am sure some of your _old_ friends have."

We continued to stare at each other for a long time before I spun on my heels and turned away. My goal right now was to get off this beach. I had to go somewhere. Somewhere other than here.

"Rayne!" I spun around to face Jacob who had his hands in his pockets. Next to him was Renesmee.

"What?"

"What are you doing here?" He actually seemed surprised to find me here. I looked at Renesmee and back at him and put a fake smile on my face.

"Of course you would ask that question." I tilted my head to the side. "I _do_ visit him, you know. I'm not a cold hearted bastard, as you would put it."

Jacob seemed surprised at my wording. "Oh."

"I saw Leah running out of the forest." Renesmee decided to derail the conversation. Jacob sighed with relief. "Take away her broomstick or something?"

I laughed, shaking my head. "No. I just told her something she didn't want to hear."

Renesmee smiled as if she knew exactly what I said to her. "Nice."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I better get going. Plans, you know?"

"Oh." Jacob repeated but seemed to recover himself. "Uh, want to hang out sometime?"

I stared at him, surprised. "What?"

"Uh, I mean, I heard that you and Jamie are an item now." Jacob looked at Renesmee for a second. "Just wondering if you guys wanted to hang out on the beach with me and Renesmee one night."

"Uh," I honestly didn't know what to say. For one thing, should I really be going around accepting the fact that Jamie thinks we are an 'item'? "Sure." I guess I could.

When I got to my car I screamed. I screamed as loud as I could. I don't think anyone could hear me outside of my yellow Camaro. I hope no one could hear me scream. But I am sure someone did. I pulled out of La Push before I could find out. I didn't know where I was going, but I know that I wasn't going home yet. If everyone else knew that Jamie and I was an 'item' Rosalie knew. Rosalie doesn't like Jamie. That's the end of that conversation. She won't really tell me what the reason is, but it's the rule that I must not date her. Oops, I guess I forgot about that.

Where I did end up at was Jamie's townhouse. I don't know what I was doing here, but I knew that I wasn't here for that one thing. I had to talk to her. I got out the car and jogged up to her porch. I sighed when I reached the wooden door. Should I knock? Or should I just walk away and just accept the fact that I was dating her. Then Renesmee popped up in my head and I ended up knocking on the door.

"Oh, hi, Rayne." Mrs. Yale answered the door in her pink robe and hair in a messy bun at the top of her head. Shit, was it that late?

"Hi, Mrs. Yale. I know it's late but I really need to talk to Jamie." I guess from my face expression she seemed to feel bad for me.

"Sure."

She stepped aside and I walked into the warm house. It was warm compared to the outside. I took off my shoes, leaving them at the door and started making my way up the stairs. The staircase was pretty small and only like a couple of people can fit through. Jamie's door was the first one to the left. I sighed and stood there for a moment. I might come out of this house as a single man with a bad past or come out as a taken guy.

I guess I deserved this. I did use her. I used her for when I felt rejected and I was hurt.

I sighed and knocked on the door, waiting for Jamie to come open it.

_**If you didn't notice. This is a point of view from Rayne. This chapter was easier to write than Jacob's. I don't know why. But next chapter its back to Renesmee. **_

_**If I write a POV for someone I will put their name. If it's not their name, then it isn't their point of view its Renesmee's.**_

_**Also, I would like to thank my reviews for….uh, REVIEWING. Thanks :) I have over 2,000 views but only 29 reviews. Those who take the time to review are greatly appreciated. Blah blah blah, ahaha. I'm not complaining. It's nice to know that people like my story. I am SO EXCITED. Thanks for the views, reviews, alerts and favorites. You guys make me want to continue writing even more. **_

_**Thanks again. **_

_**G. **_


	13. Dear Anonymous Reviewer,

Anonymous Review

_**Dear I'm Bored,**_

_** Oh, hello, how're you? I'm fine, thanks. I usually don't comment on my reviews unless I am thanking everyone, but your review disturbed me. I have a few words to say to you. You know, it's really funny that you are ANONYMOUS. A few more words for you; obviously other people don't think my story is boring. SORRY if my story isn't just two or three lines for each paragraph or have really crappy dialogue. This isn't just a flow story. It's a THOUGHT OUT story. I actually have a plan for this. Renesmee wasn't just crying for Seth. She was crying for Jacob and Rayne. How their friendship got destroyed. Renesmee isn't a wimp. She is a woman with feelings and knows what she wants. SORRY if she has a little class for not going after anyone throwing punches or cursing every five seconds. 1. I CHOSE to have drama between Rayne, Jacob and Renesmee. But you are right; this is a Renesmee and Jacob story. That's why she CHOSE JACOB. Did you not read? I did Rayne's POV because I wanted to. I wanted people to see how he feels about everything since I did Jacob's POV when he kissed Renesmee. This story is dealing with what is read in the summary. Let's look over it, shall we?**_

_Renesmee and Edward Cullen move to Forks, Washington going to Forks High . Mean girls. Love triangles. Parties. Epic sleepovers, Ness starts falling for a boy and everything gets turned upside down. Humor,friendship and everything. All human._

_Twilight - Rated: M - English - Drama/Romance - Chapters: 12 - Words: 51,088 - Reviews: 32 - Updated: 2-10-11 - Published: 1-19-11 - Renesmee C./Nessie & Jacob_

_**Hmm, Renesmee and Edward Cullen move to Forks? Check. School Drama? Check. Mean Girls, check. Love Triangles? Oh yeah, check. Epic Sleepovers….didnt happen yet. Nessie starts falling for a boy and everything gets turned upside down? CHECK. Hmm, Humor? Semi-check. **_

_**Oh what does that say? DRAMA/ ROMANCE…hmm. This does have romance in it. Hmm, it defiantly has drama in it. **_

_**I will or will not be adding lemons. I don't know for sure. But, you being a perv and all, it isn't even time for LEMONS. It's only been two months since they have known each other! Do you have sex with someone who you are JUST FRIENDS with and you like TWO guys? **_

_**Renesmee is just confused and doesn't know what to do. She has made her decision and from what I have WROTE & READ she chose JACOB. **_

_**If you are bored with this story, don't read it. It's as simple as that. **_

_**This story is about Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I just switched POV for a little while so everyone can see an outside perspective. **_

_**I had chapter 13 ready to upload but your comment just completely pissed me off. Now I am not going to update for another two days. **_

_**Fuck off anonymous. It's reviewers like you that fictional writers on fanfiction give up. **_

_**Love,**_

_**G. **_

_**Don't worry my good reviewers. I will update soon. Love you all. **_


End file.
